Happy Veggietine's Day 3!
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this time Veggie's found a surefire way to prevent anything bizarre from happening to him at home this time, by taking his peasant out to a resturant for a platonic'scheduled'meeting! But what happens when Goku shows up for
1. Happy Veggietine's Day!

11:09 AM 1/21/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #48

Bulma: They were changed by kami, it had nothing to do with me, it's not my responsiblility! (turns to others) Ain't that

true you guys?

(everyone else stares blankly at her, Trunks laughs nervously)

Bulma: (sighs sadly) (perks up getting an idea) Right, think about it, I would never have been able to collect those dragon

balls all alone. (bats eyes) (over-dramatically) I was only 16, a weak and cowardly little girl, I wouldn't have been able to

without Goku's help.

Goku: (freaks out) ME?!

Bulma: Yes you, if Goku didn't come along with me my dream would be gone soon.

Goku: (confused) What dream? I don't understand.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (baffled) Especially since Bulma never got that wish granted.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Veggie) She's just as over-dramatic as YOU are.

Vegeta: (grins) I know, that's one of the reasons why we work so well together. (pauses) What wish?

Goku: Bulma's first which that she never got granted. She was going to wish for "the perfect boyfriend".

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well unless that's me that would've messed up the present and future pretty badly.

Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm! Why who KNOWS what would become of little Veggie! He might've still been off in space somewhere! Or all

alone in a little house with no one to talk to.

Vegeta: (flatly) Not to mention lonely and broke.

Goku: (eyes instantly water) Oh Veggie...

Vegeta: (yelps) Look Kakarrotto, CANDY! (whips out a bowl filled with candy)

Goku: (perks up) OOH! (takes bowl and starts snacking on candy) Thank u little Veggie!

Chuquita: Anyways, today we have the start of our third Valentine's Day Special! And while it does mention a few things from

the previous two, you can read this one and get it without having read the first 2.

Goku: (whips out a box of little candy-hearts) Candy for Veggie?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Ah, why not. (reaches into the box and pulls out a candy)

Goku: (glomps Veggie from behind) OOH! What's it say? What's it say?

Vegeta: (face goes bright red) "I heart u". (holds up candy which has "I", the a small heart, and "u" on it)

Goku: Aww, I heart u TOO, little Veggie! (hugs tighter)

Chuquita: I was planning on using some of those candy-hearts sayings as Quotes, but they're not out yet.

Vegeta: (squeezes out of the hug) (gasping for air) Yet you'd think it'd be impossible for Kakarrotto to FIND any.

Goku: Candy is a yummy snack, little Veggie! (takes out another little heart for himself and holds it up) "Cutie". AWW! Thank

u little candy heart how very sweet of you! (tosses in his mouth and swallows whole)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That poor candy.

Chuquita: (glances at single pack of candy-hearts on the desk) Maybe we should go buy some more candy, after all this is a

very candy-friendly holiday.

Vegeta: (musing) Some chocolate WOULD be very satisfying about now...

Goku: (reaches out behind Veggie's head and magically pulls a chocolate-bar out from behind him) TA-DA! Here you go little

Veggie! (hands the candy to him)

Vegeta: (confused) Uh, thanks.

Chuquita: I also get to use a special "daily-horoscope" that I read a little while ago under pisces which fits perfectly into

this story. I read it a while ago and I just had to laugh at how nervous that day's prediction would make Veggie :)

(I'm also using the conclusion Rissa of the Saiyajin made about Veggie's sign being scorpio and Goku's being pisces).

Vegeta: (twitches) You have a prediction that affects me, huh?

Chuquita: It was in a prediction for Goku's sign.

Goku: (grins) The FISH! (whips out a random fish and starts taking a bite out of it)

Vegeta: (flatly) Somehow I'm not surprised by THAT representation. (watches Goku scarf the huge fish down like it's nothing)

(thinks outloud) (evil grin) However I do enjoy the fact the my horoscope is represented by a dangerous poisonous creature

with claws and a stinger.

Goku: (tosses more candy-hearts in his mouth)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (slightly disheartened) ...which, Kakarrotto could probably swallow whole.

Chuquita: (pats him on the shoulder) Aw, don't feel too bad Veggie. Besides, I'm sure you'll have a good Valentine's Day this

year! (smiles)

Vegeta: Somehow I doubt that.

Goku: (sweetly plops a little party-hat on Veggie's head and blows a party-horn) *FWEEP*!

Chuquita: (snickers at Veggie)

Vegeta: (flushes red) Ohhhh...

Chuquita: Here's part 1 everybody!

Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this time Veggie's found a surefire way to prevent anything bizarre from happening to

him at home this time, by taking his peasant out to a resturant for a platonic-scheduled-meeting! But what happens when Goku

shows up for the meeting in his oujo costume? Will Veggie still have the guts to go through with his plan, or will a vision

given to Raditsu stop Veggie in his tracks? And what do Bulma & Chi-Chi think of all this?

Chuquita: (grins) Anyone notice all 3 Valentine's Day specials start with the same two words?

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Ahh, pink. " Vegeta said as he adjusted the suit he was wearing. The little ouji smirked at himself in the mirror.

While everything else in Capsule Corp had seemingly been turned pink as it did every year on Valentine's day, what the ouji

had on today was almost pink-less. He had on a black tuxedo with a small pink flower in his jacket's pocket, " I'm not going

to be troubled by you this year. For this year, I have a plan. " the little ouji announced as he left his room and journeyed

downstairs.

      " Oooh, nice outfit Vegeta. " Bulma said, impressed as she noticed him from the living room couch, " Planning on

going somewhere? "

      " Actually I am. " he smirked back at Bulma and plopped down on the couch next to her.

      " So where are we going? I'm sure I can get Mirai, Vejitto, or Gogeta to babysit Trunks & Bura. " she asked, planning

to get up.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " To tell you the truth this is really part of a plot. " he pointed to his suit.

      Bulma frowned, " A plot that has to do with you getting dressed up? " she paused and started to think of what he

could do with it, " Ah, is it some sort of James Bond-ish sort of thing where you have all sorts of super-gadgets on yourself

cleverly disguised as pens, ties, and such? " she smirked, " I **DO** happen to have created such gadgets you know. "

      " Huh, I hadn't thought of equipping things like that to the suit, " Vegeta said in awe, then grinned evilly, " I

very well may do that, you know, in case I run into Onna today. "

      Bulma sweatdropped, mentally cursing herself, _::What have I done!::_

      The ouji reached over and picked up the phone, then cleared his throat.

      " What are you doing? "

      A faint blushline appeared over Vegeta's nose, " I told you, it's part of my plot. " he said, then hit several

buttons on the phone and with slight unease waited for someone to pickup.

      " *bring*bring*bring*. " a pair of sleepy eyes opened up to see a little orange cellphone on the counter next to the

bed. Goku reached over and took the phone.

      " Hello? " the large saiyajin yawned.

      " Kakarrotto, hello. "

      Goku's eyes shot wide open, " Veggie? " he said, his brain still half-asleep.

      " Yes, it's Veggie. Did I catch you at a bad time? " the voice snickered.

      Goku pulled the covers up over his head to keep warm, " Oh NO little Veggie! You can call anytime you like! " he

chirped, his tail wagging aimlessly behind him.

      " Kakay, do you happen to know what today is? " the ouji asked.

      Goku paused, then chuckled, " Aww Veggie, that's such a silly question! " he poked his head out of the covers

momentarily to look at the calender on the wall, " It's Veggietine's Day....VEGGIETINE'S DAY?! " he yelped with surprise,

" OH NO! I completely forgot oh little Veggie I have to find my Veggietine's Day gi and go buy Veggie some chocolates right

a-way. " he prepared to hop out from under the covers in panic.

      " NO! WAIT WAIT WAIT!! " Vegeta waved his free hand in the air, Goku however unable to see this, " Kakarrotto calm

down! "

      " ... " Goku blinked and cocked his head, confused.

      " I was thinking that since my favorite peasant brought me such a wonderful present last "Veggietine's Day" that I

should return the favor THIS year by treating you. " Vegeta explained with a sneaky expression on his face.

      Goku's eyes widened into two huge sparkily blobs, " Veggie is going to crown me his ~*oujo*~? " he said hopefully.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, " NO I AM NOT GOING TO CROWN YOU MY OUJO!! " he exclaimed, his face bright red. Bulma

shot some Peasant-Repel at him, causing the the redness to instantly disappear. Vegeta covered the mouth of the phone and

glanced over at her, " Thank you. "

      " You're welcome! " Bulma cheerfully shook the bottle.

      Vegeta turned back to the phone, " *A-HEM*. Actually, Kaka-chan, I was thinking more along the lines of taking you

out on a platonic-scheduled-meeting this afternoon. "

      " ...a what? " Goku said, baffled.

      " A platonic-scheduled-meeting, you know, a set time and place where two people would go out somewhere to do

something together--in this case, we'd be going out to eat. " Vegeta explained.

      Goku thought for a moment, his still-sleepy brain trying to register what Vegeta had said. He smiled warmly, " Aww,

I'd luv to go out to eat with my Veggie. "

      " Yeah I thought you would. " the little ouji said smoothly, then noticed Bulma trying to send him a message by

clutching both her hands ontop of one another. Vegeta got the message and paled at the tone of voice he was using, then

coughed a bit and adjusted it back to normal, " I mean, I'm happy you can make it. Is 2:00pm oh-kay? It can be sort of a late

lunch. "

      " Sure! " Goku smiled.

      " Do you, think you could wear something nice? " the ouji shifted nervously in his seat, his cheeks flushing red and

Bulma starting to look a little worried.

      The larger saiyajin pouted, " I don't have to wear a suit, do I? "

      " No! Of course not! Hahaha, " Vegeta laughed nervously, " What I mean is, when you get dressed, could you make sure

it's something clean and nice-looking? "

      Goku grinned, " OH! I can do THAT Veggie! "

      " Great. " he sighed with relief, " Then I'll see you around 1:30pm? "

      " Oh-kay. " the larger saiyajin nodded sweetly.

      " You want me to pick you up or-- "

      " --oh I can get to Veggie's house from home just fine! Veggie does not have to go through all that trouble. "

      " Good. Alright then. I'll ah, see you later. "

      " K! " Goku said happily, then closed his eyes, " Oh BOY! I get to go out to eat with Veggie... "

      _:::" Happy Veggietine's Day, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said cheerfully as he stood infront of a giant mountainous sheet,_

_then yanked it off to reveal unfathomable mountains of food._

_      Goku let out a squeal of joy, " OH **THANK YOU, VEGGIE!! "**_

_      " Shall we, Kakay? " the little ouji bowed._

_      " HAI! " Goku grinned, then lundged at the food along with the smaller saiyajin and they both began to wildly stuff_

_their faces.:::_

      " Heeheehee, this is gonna be the BEST Veggietine's Day EVER! " Goku beamed.

      " And thus the plan is put into action! " Vegeta proudly dusted his hands off, then turned to Bulma and paled to see

her eyes almost popping out of her head in shock, " Ah...you oh-kay? " he sweatdropped.

      " Oh my God....I can't believe you just did that. " she said in a faraway voice.

      Vegeta blinked, " Did what? "

      " YOU JUST ASKED SON-KUN OUT ON A DATE!! " she exclaimed.

      Vegeta froze in place as a spotlight suddenly appeared over him while everything else seemed to suddenly dim. His

face glowed bright red and he started to slightly shake, " No I didn't. " the ouji said in little voice.

      " Yes you DID, you just used a made-up phrase inplace of "date"! "

      " No I didn't. " he squeaked out again, a feeling of paranoia starting to hover over him.

      " Vegeta, "a set time and place where two people would go out somewhere to do something together" is a DATE! You just

subconsiously blocked out the WORD!! " Bulma said, frantically putting her hands on his shoulders.

      " No I didn't, I, I... " Vegeta paused to think for a moment as it all settled in. He suddenly smacked himself on the

forhead and toppled backward onto the couch, " OH GOD I'M LOSING THE BATTLE!! "

      " No you're not! " she pulled him back upright, " You put "platonic" in there. That says something. " Bulma pointed

out.

      Vegeta smiled weakly, " Hai... "

      " Listen, how about we do this. You know how I mentioned those little gadgets earlier? Well why don't we equip a

two-way microphone somewhere on you so we can communicate back and forth while you have Son-kun on the date. " she offered.

      Vegeta winced, " PLEASE, don't call it that. " his cheeks burned up bright red.

      " Fine. Your "platonic-scheduled-meeting". " she said from memory, then cocked an eyebrow, " Where do you come UP

with all these altenate titles? "

      " I don't know. " Vegeta sighed, still half in shock at the double-sidedness of his plot he hadn't realized til now.

      " Now, by using the two-way microphone, I'll be able to hear what's going on and when you start to slip like you

almost did earlier, I'll use the microphone to tell you you're going too far. " Bulma said.

      " Alright, " Vegeta nodded, then narrowed his eyes, " But what do you get out of it? "

      " Well, I get to reassure myself along with yourself that you don't have any "non-platonic feelings" for your

"peasant" and you get to owe me. " she grinned cheesily.

      " Owe you with what? " Vegeta said, suspicious.

      Bulma smiled, " Oh! I'll think of SOMETHING. "

      " Hm, it would seem my sneakiness is rubbing off on those around me. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Yes, I think it has. " Bulma smirked back.

      " *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!! " the doorbell suddenly rang in a fevered panic.

      Both Bulma and Vegeta sweatdropped. Vegeta hopped off the couch and walked over to the still-ringing door, " Well,

it's too panicked to be Kakarrotto. " he slowly opened the door only to be slammed by said door into the wall by a huge blurr

which quickly shut the door behind him.

      " VEGETA!! EVERYTHING'S GONE **PINK!!!** "

      The ouji peeled himself off the door and waddled backwards dizzily, " Wha? "

      " Raditsu! Hi there! " Bulma waved to him from the couch.

      Raditsu blinked and waved back, then looked to his right and sweatdropped to see he had hit the still-dizzy Vegeta

with the door, " Ah, sorry Vegeta. "

      The smaller saiyajin shook his head, " Raditsu? " he said incrediously.

      Raditsu took a deep breath, " Vegeta, I don't know how to say this, but...WHY IS EVERYTHING SUDDENLY **PINK!?** " he

exclaimed, then looked around him to see the inside of Capsule Corp was pink as well. The large saiyajin cringed, " Man this

is creepy. " he turned back to Vegeta, " That little Bulma-clone didn't take over the world last night and nobody told me,

right? "

      " She's not a clone she's my daughter. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " And no one has taken over the world. It's

"Veggietine's Day". "

      Raditsu's face went blank, " "Veggietine's Day"? "

      " VALENTINE'S Day, Raditsu. " Bulma corrected, " Goku just calls it "Veggietine's". It's that whole same-letter

similar-word association sort of thing. "

      " But, that doesn't explain the pink. "

      Vegeta groaned, " It's a holiday. This only happens once a year. OH! " he lit up, " You wanna see the special present

Kakarrotto got me LAST year for "Veggietine's Day"? "

      " ...a chunk of lawn? " Raditsu scratched his head at the rather-large amount of grass Vegeta had in a very large

ceramic pot in his bedroom.

      " No, it's a chunk of MY lawn. "

      " ... "

      " FROM **BEJITO-SEI!! "**

      " *GASP*! " Raditsu gasped, " But--but--how--?

      The ouji puffed his chest out proudly, " Kakarrotto went out into deep-space unbeknownst to the rest of us to the

coordinates where Bejito-sei used to be. Apparently our home wasn't turned into micro-dust but instead is a very large group

of floating land-chunks. Kakarrotto took the biggest one he could fit in the ship and brought it back here to give to me. "

Vegeta took off his boots and hopped ontop of the grass, then wiggled his toes in it, " ISN'T THAT AMAZING!! "

      " That's dedication alright... " Raditsu said in disbelief, then paused, " Uh, can I-- "

      " --of course you can! You're a saiyajin too! " the ouji grinned, then warned, " Take off your boots. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, then shrugged and did so. He set his boots down and hopped onto the grass as well.

      Vegeta beamed, " Doesn't it feel GREAT to be HOME--in a way. "

      " Yeah....hey you think Kakarrotto could get one of these for me? "

      Vegeta smirked, " I don't see why not, of course, in order to DESERVE one you have to have done something VERY

SPECIAL. "

      " You didn't do anything special he just gave that too you because he luvs you. " Bulma said bluntly.

      Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Wait a second, why did I come here again? " Raditsu thought outloud, suddenly confused.

      " Chocolate? " Vejitto popped out of nowhere holding a giant candy-bar.

      " It's YUMMY! " Gogeta appeared behind him.

      The other three shook their heads dizzy by the random appearance.

      " No! " Raditsu sweatdropped, then blinked to see both fusions suddenly gone, " ...that was weird. "

      " They have their fair share of kaka-genes, that's for sure. " Vegeta sighed.

      " Oh that's right! I came here to warn you about all the pink...ness. " Raditsu tried to come up with some way to

describe it.

      " Well Raditsu, pink is a mushy color, and "Veggietine's Day" is a celebration of mush. " Vegeta explained.

      " Mush? " Raditsu blinked.

      Bulma sighed, " What Vegeta's trying to say is that VALENtine's Day is a holiday that celebrates love and lovers and

all sorts of romantic things. " she said.

      Raditsu frowned, " But I don't have anybody like that. "

      " Well, if your single you can always enjoy all the fancy candy that's sold this time of year. " she stumbled.

      " OR you could read all the love-letters people send you! " Mirai grinned as he walked by carrying a cart-load of

fan-girl letters.

      " That's the third mush-day special in a row he's gotten all those. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Now I feel sad. " Raditsu sighed.

      " Aww, don't worry. Hey! How about we go back downstairs and get some chocolate? " Bulma said, trying to cheer him

up.

      " Oh-kay. " Raditsu shrugged and followed them out of Vegeta's room after he and Vegeta put their boots back on. He

looked over his shoulder at the ouji, " Hey, why are you wearing those strange clothes anyway? "

      " YOU'RE TAKING KAKARROTTO OUT ON A **DATE!!** " Raditsu shouted in shock, anger, and disgust, then suddenly his face

went blank and he opened his mouth to say something.

      " "What's a date"? " Vegeta correctly guessed what Raditsu was about to say.

      Raditsu grinned cheesily, " Haha, yeah. "

      " He is SO Son-kun's brother. " Bulma sighed, shaking her head.

      " Well, I'm not really taking Kakarrotto on a "date", " Vegeta whinced at the word, " Actually it's more of a

platonic-scheduled-meeting..ah...well, I'm just taking him out to eat. " he twiddled his thumbs, slightly red.

      " What's the difference between a "date" and a-- "

      " --I can't tell you that. For it would anger you. " Vegeta replied, nodding.

      Raditsu narrowed his eyes, " Is it something painful? "

      " Platonically painful, yes. " Vegeta shifted uneasily.

      " What's with you and the word "platonic" anyway? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

      " Here Raditsu! Have a chocolate! " Vegeta dumped a handful of candy into the larger saiyajin's hands.

      " Thanks! " Raditsu brightened up, then re-narrowed his eyes as he stuffed the candy into his mouth, " Of course you

know I'm not as easily distracted as my brother. " he said, his voice muffled by the candy.

      Vegeta hung his head and groaned, " I was hoping you would be. "

      " Well I'm not. So! You're taking Kakarrotto out somewhere to eat? Taking people out to eat is a date? "

      Bulma laughed, " Of course not! It's like-- "

      " --it's like courting! Only, what I'm doing isn't courting because it's a platonic type of courting which means it

really isn't courting at all! Hahahahaha....ha... " Vegeta quickly spat out, then laughed nervously.

      Raditsu's pupils enlarged to 5 times their size, " You're courting my BROTHER?! "

      " NO! " Vegeta yelped.

      " YOU CAN'T COURT MY BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HE'S MY BROTHER AND, HE'S A GUY AND, AND, HE'S ALREADY MARRIED TO

TO THAT WOMAN WHO MAKES FOOD AND HAS THAT THING ON HER HEAD! " Radistu panicked.

      " Bun. " Bulma nodded.

      " Listen Vegeta, " Raditsu put his hands on the smaller saiyajin's shoulders, " I know we're almost extinct but that

doesn't mean you should go out and start courting Kakarrotto!! "

      " I'M NOT COURTING KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, his face glowing bright red, " I'M TAKING

HIM ON A PLATONIC TRIP TO A FANCY RESTAURANT WHERE WE WILL DINE UPON DELICIOUS EDIBLE TREATS!! " he waved his arms wildly in

the air, then stomped up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

      Raditsu turned uneasily to Bulma, " He ah, he loves YOU, right? "

      " OF COURSE HE DOES! " Bulma gasped, partially offended, " I'm helping him fight this thing. After all he's had an

obsession with Son-kun ever since Son-kun beat him when he came to Earth. That's why he stayed here! That's why he stayed

here long enough for he and I to fall in love. "

      " Without Kakarrotto. " Raditsu checked.

      " WITHOUT "Kakarrotto". "

      " Lalala, lalalala, LALALALALA!! "

      " GOKU-SAN! Are you done yet? " Chi-Chi knocked on the bathroom door, " YOU'VE BEEN IN THE TUB FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS

NOW! YOU'LL GET ALL WRINKLED IN THERE! Besides you're taking up all the hot water. "

      " Hm? " Goku's head popped out from under the bubble-filled water. He looked over at the clock on the wall and yelped

, " 1:04pm! OH NO! VEGGIE! " he lept out of the tub, pulled the plug, grabbed the hair-dryer and blasted out of the room.

      Chi-Chi twitched at the wet soapy trail the large saiyajin left behind him, " GOKU! " she called out.

      He zipped back over to her but was now running in place, " YesChichan? "

      " Towel, Goku. " she sighed and held out two large towels. Goku looked down at himself and laughed.

      " Oops! Hahaha, thank u Chi-chan! " he grinned, putting one towel around his waist and the other on his head, then

dashed back off again.

      " What are you in a hurry for anyway? " Chi-Chi asked, following him at a normal pace.

      " Oh! Veggie called me earlier this morning and asked if I would like to go have a snack with him, Chi-chan! " Goku

chirped.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " Oh...the Ouji, huh. "

      " Yup! Only Veggie says I have to get all nice 'n clean cuz it's a special Veggietine's Day TREAT! "

      " Veh--- " Chi-Chi glanced around, then spotted Goku's calender. A childish Vegeta-plush doodle was drawn on the 14th

of Feburary square, " Ehh.. " she shuddered, then walked over to him, " You know Goku, your Ouji-doodles have been getting

just a LITTLE too "cutsy" for comfort lately. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " I luv my Veggie, Chi-chan! " Goku smiled warmly, blow-drying his hair out.

      " Yeah, I know. " she said dryly, then noticed something by her foot and picked it up to reveal it was a notebook

covered in similar "cutsy" and almost plushie-looking Vegeta-doodles, " Goku, what's this? " Chi-Chi said slowly.

      Goku glanced over his shoulder, then let out a shriek, " EEP! MY DIARY!! " he quickly snatched it from her and held

it behind his back.

      Chi-Chi's eyes widened in surprise, " YOU have a diary? "

      Goku nodded shyly.

      " Aww, how sweet.....canIseeit? " Chi-Chi held her hand out.

      " NO! " Goku held it tightly against his back, " Chi-chan is not a-llowed to see the insides of my lil book and

neither is Veggie or anybody else for it contains super-secret things that I am not a-llowed to think about. " his cheeks

flushed pink.

      Chi-Chi instantly paled, " What do you mean things you're not allowed to think about. What's in there? " she zipped

around behind him only to find the book now gone, " Go-chan? " she walked around back infront of him only to see a clueless

look on his face while the blow-dryer mindlessly blew his wet soggy hair in all directions, " Huh.. " she watched his

suspiciously, " Listen you. As long as you're going to the Ouji's you better be careful. " Chi-Chi said, then perked up,

" Hey! How about I drive you there in the Ouji-car that little creature bought for you for Christmas? "

      " NO! No Chi-chan it is alright. I'll just teleport there. After all I am running late and if we drive there then I

will be even MORE late! "

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi nodded, " So, when will you be back? "

      " I am not sure. "

      Chi-Chi twitched slightly. Goku was obviously being pulled into another one of the ouji's schemes. But if she were to

snap at him now it would only hurt his feelings and make him an easier target for the ouji....and she WAS trying to be a bit

more trusting. Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, " Alright. Go eat with the Ouji, just be sure to be back at a reasonable hour. And

if he starts doing any funny stuff, " she narrowed her eyes, " Then you come straight home, understand? "

      " Hai Chi-chan. " Goku nodded obediently as he watched her leave the room.

      Chi-Chi waited until he closed the door and she was out of hearing range. She walked into the kitchen where Gohan and

Goten sat at the table, then smiled, " Gohan sweetie, have you seen Mommy's spying equipment? "

      Gohan sweatdropped, " Oh here we go again. "

      " And so I have decided to give my Veggie my special little gift after we are done snacking. " Goku scribbled in the

little notebook as he finished his sentence next to a sleepy-looking Vegeta-doodle. The saiyajin's tail wagged happily back

and forth behind him as he closed the book and glanced over at the little wrapped Veggietine's Day gift he had made. He

put his diary away and picked up the small package which wasn't anymore than a foot tall. Goku beamed and hugged the package

tightly, " I just KNOW little Veggie is going to LUV you! " he sat up and adjusted his sleeves, then prepared to teleport,

" Ready to go lil Veggietine's gift 'o mine? "

      " ... "

      " Off we go then! " Goku said excitedly, then teleported out of sight.

      " There. " Bulma said and stepped back to admire her handywork. She had placed a mini-microphone onto Vegeta's jacket

which blended in surprisingly well, " Now it works like your basic walkie-talkie. I can hear everything that's going on

through it all the time. If I want to talk to you I hit the button on MY mini-microphone. " she pointed to one that was on

her own shirt.

      " Why are you WEARING it? You're not going out anywhere? " Vegeta blinked.

      " Hey it needs to look professional, alright? "

      " Alright. " he shrugged.

      " And if you want to talk to me, you hit the button on yours. Understand? " she smiled.

      " Understood. " Vegeta said, then faultered for a moment, " But do you really think we should? It would be unfair to

do this to Kakarrotto you know. "

      Bulma sighed, " Vegeta do you WANT to accidently say something that'll make Son-kun fall head over heels for you? "

      " NO!! " Vegeta's face turned bright red, " But, I really don't think I'd be using a romantic tone of voice around

Kakarrotto anyway. "

      " You never know, you might have a slip of the tongue and get stuck for something to replace it with and luckily

you'll have me there to come up with it! " Bulma pumped her fist in the air, then pointed out, " Besides you get really

affectionate after a few drinks and then you'll really need my help. Why I'll even rush out there to the resturant and drag

your half-conscious body away to help you avoid any further embarassment. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not going to be drinking. You know I don't do that unless I'm here at home and in a

kaka-free environment--i.e, during evening when Kakarrotto goes to sleep. " he folded his arms, blushing lightly, " Besides,

if you were to "rush out there" you'd have to run halfway across West City! "

      " That's right, I never asked you were you were going! Gah! How could I have forgotten something so crucial to the

plan! " Bulma scholded herself by smacking her hand against her forhead, " Where ARE you going? "

      The ouji's cheeks turned red and he looked down at his boots.

      " Vegeta? " she said, slightly worried, " Where are you taking Son-kun to eat? "

      The blush grew brighter and more widespread.

      " Umm, you know what, it's oh-kay. You don't have to tell me. You know why? Because I trust you, haha. " she laughed

nervously, " I trust you Vegeta and I trust that you know what you're doing with this plot of yours... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " But take this bottle of Peasant-Repel just in case! " she handed him a pint-sized bottle of the green spray.

      " *DING*DONG*! *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*!! "

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta looked up, recognizing the cheerful ring at once. He grabbed something off the side of his

bed and held it in one arm.

      " FLOWERS?! " Bulma gawked.

      " Well I--you don't expect me to ruin Kakarrotto's appetite with candy before we even get to the resturant, now do

you? " he said, then walked out of the room and down the steps.

      " Ah, maybe you should at least remove a FEW of those. It's a little, ah, excessive. " Bulma tried to come up with a

word that would fit the huge mound of various wildflowers the ouji had wrapped up. She paused for a moment, " I mean,

normally when you give someone flowers on Valentine's Day it's usually roses. "

      Vegeta smirked, " Hai, but you see, Kakay's too sweet and carefree that I thought the wildflowers would suit him

better than a bunch of roses. "

      Bulma nervously pressed a button on her microphone and Vegeta yelped as he felt a small zap.

      " WHAT WAS THAT FOR! " the ouji twitched.

      " You were going off again. I had a small electric-pulser attached to your microphone in case of emergancies. " Bulma

explained.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Uh-huh.....thank you. " he added in at the end.

      " You're welcome. " Bulma smiled, " ....he's at the door you know. "

      The ouji gulped, " I know. "

      " ...aren't, you going to answer it? "

      " Yes. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Hey Vegeta I can get the door if you want? " Raditsu sweatdropped from one of the chairs in the living room.

      " No, it's alright, really! I can do this! " Vegeta brushed it off nervously, then took a deep breath, reached for

the front door and opened it, " Kakarrotto? "

      " VEGGIE! " Goku exclaimed happily and glomped onto him, " Happy VEGGIETINE'S DAY, VEGGIE! " he let go, " I gotcha a

present. It's not as big as last years but I made it myself! " Goku held out a little foot-tall wrapped item, " But don't

open it til we get where we're going because it's REALLY SPECIAL! " he grinned, " So! Where ARE we going? "

      Vegeta shook his head clear from being suddenly bombarded by the larger saiyajin, " I'll tell you on the way there. "

he said, then peeked outside and sweatdropped to see the limo he had given Goku sitting by the curb, " Well, I guess we're

riding there. "

      " Yup! " Goku chriped. Vegeta glanced over at Goku suddenly shrieked.

      " WAHHH! YOU'RE WEARING THAT, THAT, THING!!! "

      Goku looked down at his saiyajin oujo outfit, " Veggie said for me to wear something nice. " he smiled, then pouted,

" How could Veggie have missed my pretty costume on my way in? "

      " His nerves are a little shot. " Bulma came downstairs over to them, " He did something earlier that pretty much

just put him on edge a bit. "

      " Aww, I am SORRY, Veggie. " Goku said comfortingly, giving the ouji a warm hug.

      " It's....oh-kay... " Vegeta stammered.

      " Maybe you and Vegeta should stay here for a little while until he starts to feel, um, not as nervous. " Bulma

suggested.

      Vegeta nodded his head, shaking slightly, " Good idea. I'll get some hot cocoa. "

      Goku smiled, " Oh-kay Veggie! " he and Bulma sat down on the couch.

      " What's in the package? " Bulma asked, pointing to the little gift sitting on Goku's lap.

      " Oh, it's just a lil something I made for Veggie. "

      " Oh....can you tell me what it is? "

      " Yup! " Goku nodded.

      Bulma leaned in as if waiting to hear a secret.

      Goku whispered, " It's a **surprise.** "

      " WAHHH! " Bulma fell over while Goku giggled.

      " *tap*, *tap*tap*. " Goku paused from giggling when he felt something tapping his shoulder. He looked to his right

to see Raditsu standing infront of him with his eyes wide in confusion and fright, " NIICHAN! Hello! I didn't see you when I

came in. "

      " Kakarrotto, I don't mean to alarm you but uh, you know you're wearing an authentic saiyajin oujo uniform, don't

you? " he asked, worried.

      " Yes. " Goku replied, then grinned, " Isn't it pretty! " he held out his arms to show off the sleeves.

      Raditsu twitched, " Yeah it's, it's "pretty" alright. " he shifted in place a bit, " Did Vegeta give you that? "

      Goku blinked for a moment, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Ditsu, you're so funny! Of course not! FUTURE

Veggie and FUTURE me gave it to me a lil while ago. "

      " THAT'S **POSSIBLE** FUTURE ME AND **POSSIBLE FUTURE YOU!! " Vegeta snapped from the kitchen.**

      " Well he's sounding more like himself again. " Bulma said dryly.

      " "Possible" Future Vegeta, gave that to you? "

      " Yup! He and possible future me dropped it off back when me 'n Veggie's tails got married! " Goku said happily.

      Radistu paled, " Your TAILS got married.... " he looked back at his own tail and sweatdropped, then turned back to

Goku, " My tail says he wishes Bibishii and Nango the best of luck. " Raditsu said flatly, embarassed.

      Goku's tail waved happily, Goku smiled at Raditsu, " Bibishii says thank you! She and Veggiestail get along so well!"

      Raditsu calmed down a little bit and sat on the couch with Goku and Bulma, " ....so, "possible" future, huh? "

      Goku nodded, " Yup! In the "possible" future, me and Veggie build a big spaceship and go on amazing space adventures

after we bring Bejito-sei back and all the other saiyajins with the dragonballs and you and Jitto and Goggie go back to live

on Bejito-sei! "

      Raditsu blinked, surprised, " The dragonballs can fix our homeplanet?! Then why haven't we wished it BACK by now?! "

      " Because, " Vegeta said, walking back into the room drinking the hot-cocoa and seemingly back to normal, " It would

take a spaceship powerful enough to actually get us all TO the planet. I doubt Kakarrotto nor I could teleport there from

this far away. We'd need either the spaceship I have in planning or an actual saiyajin spaceship--which we don't have. "

      " What about mine and yours and Nappa's and Kakarrotto's? " Raditsu asked.

      Vegeta sighed, " Mine was blown up with Namek, Nappa's was accidentally blown up by Bulma-- "

      " --hey I didn't MEAN to! I was TRYING to get it to lift-off. " Bulma twitched.

      " --Kakarrotto's was transformed into a spaceship that used him to get to Namek which ALSO exploded there and yours..

..wait a second what DID happen to yours? "

      Raditsu paused, thinking back to where it had landed, then groaned, " Oh man that's right, Gohan blew a huge hole in

the glass when he escaped from it. " he hung his head.

      " Well, I'm not ready to wish everybody back just yet anyway. We have to plan these things out you know. " Vegeta

explained.

      Raditsu nodded, dishearted, then looked up, " You're not "planning" on making my brother your oujo, are you? "

      Vegeta nearly spit out his hot-cocoa, " OF COURSE NOT! That only happened in the possible-future because I caught a

kaka-germ-disease in that timeline. "

      " Which WON'T happen in THIS timeline because **I** invented something to stop it! " Bulma cheerfully held up the

bottle of Peasant-Repel.

      " Ditsu-kun, do YOU have any germies left? Veggie has one. " Goku said, holding up some of his own germs.

      Vegeta smirked, " I have MORE than one NOW, it's, just that with the exception of the original remaining germ, the

others are slightly tainted by kaka-germ-dna. "

      " ....tainted? " Raditsu blinked.

      " My original germ is all blue. The others are blue with red tails. "

      " Oh. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " I have SOME germs leftover. Freeza wasn't as therough with removing mine as he was

Vegeta's. " he searched around and spotted several of his germs sleeping on his shoulder, " There's about 20 of them left. "

      Goku whipped out a magnifying glass and ooh'd at the dark-red colored germs, " AWWW, how kawaii! " he said as he

looked at the little Raditsu-germs.

      " I still find it uncomfortable to see you wearing that. " Raditsu sweatdropped at the outfit Goku had on.

      " You think YOU find it uncomfortable, HA. " Vegeta laughed.

      " So he's not gonna end up as your oujo. " Raditsu checked.

      " If I'm lucky he won't. " Vegeta grumbled.

      Goku's eyes instantly watered up. The other two saiyajins sweatdropped.

      " Ah, I didn't mean that in an insulting way, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta waved his arms in the air, " And the outfit still

looks umm, nice on you anyway. "

      Goku instantly went back to grinning, " Aww, thank u Veggie! " he clasped his hands together, " I am having a HAPPY

Veggietine's Day so far! "

      " So am I! " Mirai grinned as he walked by with his wheelbarrow full of cards.

      " And so are WE! " Vejitto chirped as he walked by coming from the other direction carrying a wheelbarrow with cards

that piled up to the ceiling.

      " WAHHH! " Mirai fell over, " WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET ALL THOSE?! "

      Gogeta's head popped out from inside the huge pile, " Oh this is just Jitto's cards, mine are over there! " he poined

to the hallway where a clone of Vejitto's wheelbarrow sat containing a similar gigantic pile, " We are going off to read

them! "

      " Hai! We are both very **LUVED!** " Vejitto grinned as his tail wagged excitedly behind him.

      " Aww, congradulations little fusion-babies 'o mine! " Goku clasped his hands together in awe.

      " Thank you Toussan! " Vejitto chirped.

      " Thank you Kaasan! " Gogeta added.

      Mirai looked at his pile, then at Vejitto's gigantic one, then back at his own, " Ouch my pride. " he hung his head,

saddened.

      " Hey I haven't even gotten one of, of THOSE yet! " Raditsu pointed to the pile of letters and some wrapped gifts.

      " Aww, poor Uncle Ditsu! " Gogeta pouted, then hopped out of the pile of letters and gave Raditsu a quick hug.

      " I'm sure you will get a present or a letter SOON, Uncle Ditsu. " Vejitto added.

      " Yeah, we like you, and the rest of Toussan's family likes you, and so does Kaasan's family and that's a whole.. "

Gogeta thought for a moment as he counted, " 14 people! " he held up that many fingers.

      Raditsu pulled a double-take at the random addition of fingers to Gogeta's hand, then got confused when the fusion

suddenly had 10 fingers again, " ...umm, thanks. " his head felt dizzy.

      " Come on Goggie, let's go open 'um! " Vejitto said happily. Gogeta ran back to grab his own wheelbarrow, " We've

NEVER gotten all these letters before, I wonder how people know where we live? Or how they know us? "

      " Or how many of them packed yummy sweets in the envelopes with the cards! " Gogeta beamed.

      " YEAH! " Vejitto grinned, then bent down, " Race you to the room! "

      " Hai! " Gogeta nodded and they both rushed off like a blurr.

      Mirai looked at his letters and waddled off.

      " NOW you see you shouldn't brag about such things. " Bulma said to him as he left, " You're just like your Toussan

when it comes to bragging about certain things. "

      " HEY! " Vegeta twitched, " **I** didn't get any letters or gifts yet! "

      Goku plopped his present to the ouji along with a little envelope on Vegeta's lap and smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta

laughed nervously.

      " Uh, heh-heh, heh...thank you, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku smiled contently.

      " Oh you don't have to worry about that, Vegeta. " Bulma said, " I've got a letter and gift for you when you get back

from your lunch with Son-kun. "

      Vegeta smirked, " Really? " he said, then looked down at the little gift on his lap and blushed lightly, " I can only

imagine what's in here. " he poked the gift.

      " Something ~*special*~. " Goku grinned.

      Vegeta reached to open it.

      " NONOTYET! " Goku gasped, grabbing the gift and letter. He whispered to the ouji, " You have to wait for later

Veggie. "

      " Why? " Vegeta asked.

      " Be--because it's a special lil gift and a special lil letter, that's why. " he nodded while holding both items

protectively.

      Vegeta shrugged, " Alright. I'll open it later then. "

      " Good. " Goku replied, " Veggie ready to go now? "

      Vegeta stood up, then looked back at Bulma who determindly pointed to her microphone. Vegeta took a deep breath,

" Hai, let's go Kakarrotto. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, dashing for the door, " I'm gonna go eat with Veggie! I'm gonna go eat with Veggie! Come on

Veggie! Hurry up! " he opened the door and hopped up and down in-place.

      Vegeta took one last look back at the others, then left the house after Goku and closed the door shut.

      Bulma lept to her feet, " Quick, we have to hurry! "

      " Huh? " Raditsu blinked, confused.

      " These microphones are only prototypes so they don't work over that long of a distance. MEANING, " Bulma whipped out

spy-like dark glasses, hats, and trenchcoats, " We have to tail them! "

      " When did I get involved in this? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " You didn't. I'm recruiting you. You think you could go get the fusions? They're coming too. " Bulma put her

spy-gear, then handed a similar amount of items to Raditsu only in his size.

      Raditsu shrugged and went up the stairs, " Oh well, not like I'm doing anything else today. " he knocked on the door

to the room the fusions had gone in, " Hey? Vejitto! Gogeta! " he opened the door only to sweatdrop at the sight of both

fusions already in the tan trenchcoats, hats, and dark sunglasses; both of them grinning widely, " Oh boy. " Raditsu

sweatdropped.

      " We are ready to help Mommy, Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto saluted him.

      " Yup! " Gogeta added, nodding contently.

      " Well, " Raditsu put the sunglasses on, " Let's go! "

      " Wow...I forgot how, BIG it is in here. " Vegeta said in awe of the now present-less insides of the limo.

      " Heehee, it's LOTS of fun, little Veggie! " Goku said as he ran about inside the limo and then took a bellyflop of

a dive onto one of the long plush seats, " Hahahaha, mmmMMMMmmmm... " the large saiyajin snuggled into the warm seat, " It's

so nice 'n comfy in here little Veggie. We should have lunch in the limo! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped. He shook his head and walked up to the driver's seat to punch in the location of the resturant,

then walked back to where Goku had been laying and was now sitting and sat down next to him.

      " So Veggie! Where are we going? "

      Vegeta smirked, " We're GOING to one of the fanciest resturants in the city, La'Amor. THAT'S why I told you to wear

something NICE. " he turned to Goku in the oujo outfit.

      Goku grinned widely.

      Vegeta grimaced, " I can't believe I'm actually getting used to seeing you in that. "

      Goku's eyes sparkled and he opened his mouth to speak, " Ah--- "

      " --which does not have ANY coalition to your chances of becoming my Oujo. " Vegeta quickly injected.

      Goku's eyes teared up and the large saiyajin pouted.

      Vegeta sighed, " I'm SORRY I hurt your feelings, Kakarrotto. " he said dryly, then looked back up at Goku to see the

saiyajin was now content again. He looked around the room and shook a bit from the cold. Vegeta turned the heat up and went

back to his seat, " God it's COLD. " he shuddered.

      " Would Veggie like to share my blanket? "

      Vegeta blinked, then looked over to see Goku with a very large fleece blanket over his chest, stomach, and lap.

Vegeta's cheeks went mildly red, then went back to normal when he remembered the bottle of Peasant-Repel he had with him,

" Alright Kakarrotto. I'm feeling a little adventurous today. " the ouji cracked his knuckles, then slid close enough so the

blanket could cover him without him touching Goku. Vegeta yawned from the heat, " Ahhh... " he sighed happily and drifted off

to sleep.

      " Heh, I forgot how much FUN spying can be! This reminds me of when we used to spy on enemies--only we never got to

wear loose comfortable clothing like this. " Raditsu grinned.

      " I like the sunglasses! " Gogeta chirped.

      " I think my hat's too big. " Vejitto tried to adjust it.

      " Shush! " Bulma whispered. The quartet were on the sidewalk by Goku's new limo, which, due to the heavy flow of

traffic, was pretty much at a standstill. She pushed the button on her walkie-talkie-mini-mic, " Vegeta? Vegeta? "

      " Zzzzz....ZZZzzzz... " a slow steady around of snoring came from the other end of the microphone.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " He's SLEEPING? "

      " Well Mommy was pretty upset earlier. Maybe he's just sleeping it off. " Vejitto thought outloud.

      " Poor Toussan. " Gogeta pouted.

      Vejitto waddled up to the limo and pressed his face against it to try and see inside, " Huh, tinted windows. "

      " Eep! Vejitto! " Bulma quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back, " Just because Vegeta's asleep doesn't

mean Son-kun is too! What if he sees you! "

      " Sorry Bulma-san. " Vejitto grinned.

      Bulma sighed, " It's been way too long since I've had to get involved in this sort of thing. " she said, then turned

back around and gasped, " ACK! Where's Gogeta! "

      Raditsu blinked cluelessly, " Huh? "

      " Raditsu where'd Gogeta go to! " Bulma said, starting to get worried, " I can't have you guys wandering around in

random directions and then have to explain you to whoever you run into! " she waved her arms in the air.

      " Ah, you lost Vejitto. " Raditsu pointed the arm that she had been holding onto Vejitto's color with.

      Bulma turned to her left and twitched to see the fusion now gone as well, " Oh man. " she quickly darted her head

around, trying to spot them, " How do they DO that?! "

      " There! " Raditsu said suddenly, pointing down the street. They ran over to the fusions, who had their faces smushed

against the glass window to an expensive pastry store. In the window advertisement sat dozens of fancy-looking treats;

drenched in chocolate, some layed with sugars and others a mix of fruit and whipped cream and the biggest variety of sweets

you could possibly imagine. Very long trails of drool dribbled out the side of Vejitto and Gogeta's mouths.

      " Hey! What are you guys doing over here? We have to help Vegeta! " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " We did not have any lunch. " Gogeta said, his eyes deadlocked on the pastries and candies.

      " And the pastries look so yummy...I bet they taste almost as good as MOMMY'S pastries... " Vejitto murmured.

      Raditsu looked back to see the limo to see the stop-light had turned green and it was now moving again in traffic,

" Hey guys? "

      " Listen, here. Here's 20 dollars just go get yourselves some pastries and-- " Bulma sweatdropped to see both fusions

now with their arms full of the snack.

      " Thank you Bulma-san! " they chirped at once. Bulma looked in the window to see the pastries that had been there now

gone.

      " Uh, you're welcome. " she scratched her head, baffled. She glanced at Raditsu, " You didn't see how they did that,

did you? "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " I was kinda paying attention to the limo. "

      Bulma looked back to see the limo was about to round the corner, " ACK! EVERYONE HURRY! " she shouted and ran down

the street after the limo, the fusions and Raditsu behind her.

      The quartet raced down the 2nd street when Gogeta glanced harmlessly across the street and gasped at another quartet

running down the opposite side of the street in the same direction. He tapped Vejitto on the shoulder, " Oy, 'Jitto! Look

over there! "

      Vejitto glanced over and sweatdropped to see Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Kinto'un running, " Chi-Chi's here?! "

      " Kaasan must have told her about Toussan treating him. " Gogeta concluded.

      Vejitto twitched, " This can't be good. " he popped a strange pastry in his mouth, then smiled, " I stand corrected!"

he started licking the remains of the pastry's leftover chocolate off his fingers.

      " It's a good thing we have these outfits on. If Onna saw us she'd think we were up to something. " Gogeta said,

worried.

      " We are. " Vejitto replied.

      " Yeah but, she'd think we were up to something BAD. "

      " OHHH. "

      " Come on Kinto'un! Faster! I KNOW you can move faster than that! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " Kaasan it's not very safe to ride Kinto'un in the city like this. People are staring. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Well how ELSE do you prepose I follow them! If one of you gave me a ride I'd be slowing you down, and if I ran on

my own I'd be so beat by the time I got to wherever we're going that I wouldn't have enough energy to exact revenge upon the

Ouji for whatever he's about to try and pull on my Go-chan! " she stubbornly explained.

      Gohan sighed, " I hear ya, Kaasan. "

      " That's better. " Chi-Chi smiled.

      Goten glanced across the street confusedly at the other group of people running, " Must be a race. "

      " Awww, heeheeheeheehee. " Goku giggled as he played with the sleeping ouji's hair with his fingers, " Veggie's hair

is so soft and nice! " he rubbed Vegeta's head, spreading kaka-germs all over the little saiyajin's scalp; which, in Vegeta's

point of view, was not a very good idea.

      Vegeta involuntarily batted Goku's hand away and the larger saiyajin let out another parade of laughter.

      Vegeta opened his eyes and slowly sat up only to find he was no longer on the seat of the car but on a warm squishy

object. The ouji sleepily layed back into a similar substance. He stretched his arms out only to have a larger pair of arms

suddenly come out from behind him and hug him tightly. Vegeta twitched and looked up to see his hair messy and out of place

and Goku smiling down at him warmly.

      " Kakarrotto. "

      " Little Veggie. "

      Vegeta squeezed out of the hug and whipped out the Peasant-Repel, then promptly sprayed himself with it. Vegeta put

the peasant-repel away and smirked at the larger saiyajin, " You see Kakarrotto, thanks to Bulma's BRILLAINT invention, my

fear of waking up covered in kaka-germs has been lessened quite a bit--as long as I have this substance with me to quickly

remove the germs anyway. "

      Goku tilted his head for a moment, then grinned, " Does that mean it's alright for me to give Veggie smoochies now? "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, then lept to his feet and held the bottle of Peasant-Repel out infront of him like a

weapon, " NO! NO SMOOCHING!! " he yelped, then narrowed his eyes, " That's how they get you. If the kaka-germs get into my

bloodstream I'm DONE FOR, Kakarrotto. " the ouji warned, then held his bottle closer, " Not even my trusty Peasant-Repel

could save me from the mushy-wrath of the kaka-germs THEN! "

      " Oh. " Goku said, confused, then started to fiddle with the wrapped present he made for the ouji.

      " So uh, do I get to open that now? " Vegeta asked curiously.

      Goku laughed, " Oh Veggie of course not! It's for after we have lunch but before we have dessert! Like an inbetween

course present! "

      " Hmm. " Vegeta stared at the gift, then walked over to the navigation system at the front end of the limo, " It

appears we're halfway there. " he walked back to where Goku was, " Kakarrotto, when we get to the resturant will you do me a

favor and act polite until we at least get to our seats? It's a very fancy resturant after all. "

      Goku beamed, " Oh I can be VERY po-lite, little Veggie! "

      Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " As polite as your possible future counterpart? "

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded, " I will TRY, little Veggie! "

      " Good. " Vegeta said, then watched as the larger saiyajin tried to warm his arms up some more. The ouji looked

around for a moment even though no one could see them through the thick, darkened windows of the limo, " Here. " he took off

his jacket and put around the back of Goku's shoulders. The larger saiyajin's cheeks turned pink, " Any better?--ih--in a

PLATONIC way of course. "

      " That is very sweet of you, little Veggie. " Goku said, his cheeks still flushed.

      " Hey, ANYTHING for my FAVORITE peasant. " Vegeta sat down next to him. Goku's eyes widened into two big sparkily

blobs. Vegeta faultered, blushing lightly, " Ahh, anything can be done PLATONICALLY for my favorite peasant. " he corrected

himself but Goku kept staring. Vegeta shifted a bit and fixed his messed-with hair, " ...hai. "

      Goku smiled, " Chi---chan, taught me that it is nice to do this for people you like. I have given her my jacket

bee-fore, only, I don't have many jackets so it's been a while. "

      " ...I could buy you a really nice jacket if you like. Maybe even a winter coat. You know, something that'll keep

that large peasant body of yours warm and toasty in the harsh winter weather. " Vegeta boasted proudly.

      " Aww, little Veggie is so GIVING today! " Goku gushed, clasping his hands together.

      " Heh, well it IS "Veggietine's Day" you know. A day where all participate in activities of mush with their

platonically-loved ones. " the ouji snuggled into his seat some more.

      Goku smiled warmly and his tail wagged back and forth.

      " INFACT, " Vegeta closed his eyes while still smirking, " I even sent forth a special request to the resturant ahead

of the time to make a personalized cake for you. "

      Goku's eyes widened with delight.

      " And while they naturally wouldn't have enough ingrediants to make a cake to COMPLETELY satisfy your awesome

saiyajin hunger, I think you'll find that this particular cake will be just as memorable anyway. " Vegeta grinned, then

opened his eyes just in time to see a content-smiling Goku rapidly scribbling in a little notebook, the bright pink glow on

his face easing up the more he released his energy onto the page. Vegeta blinked and looked over at him, " What's that? " he

pointed to the book.

      Goku quickly finished and whipped the book out of sight. He grinned at Vegeta, " It's my diary. I have decided to

write down how much fun I am having on Veggietine's Day with my Veggie this year so that I can remember how wonderful it is

whenever I go back to read it. " he said warmly.

      Vegeta's face flushed red, " Oh, wow...that's really ah, heartwarming, Kakay. "

      " Hee. " Goku grinned.

      The front of the car started to beep as the limo came to a complete halt.

      Vegeta got up, " Well, looks like we're here. " he bent slightly and reached out to the larger saiyajin with one hand

while the other was at his side, " Your hand, Kakay? "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku held it out and Vegeta helped him up, " Oh VEGGIE. " his cheeks glowed bright pink, " You are the

SWEETEST little Veggie in the ~*whole*wide*world*EVER*~! "

      Vegeta beamed proudly, " Why thank you, Kakarrotto. "

      " HERE?! He's taking Son-kun HERE to eat?! " Bulma gasped as she, the fusions, and Raditsu hid in the bushes by the

resturant, " La'Amor is the the most expensive, fanciest resturant in the entire CITY!! It's someplace you'd only go to on

IMPORTANT, SPECIAL OCCATIONS! "

      " Kakarrotto DID get him that chunk of our homeplanet back. That's pretty important. " Raditsu pointed out.

      Bulma sweatdropped at him.

      " Well we ALL miss our homeplanet! " Raditsu said.

      " Hai!! It is so SAD our homeplanet blown into millions of little pieces! " Vejitto proclaimed, saddened.

      " *sniffle* Our poor poor home and all the wonderful sights that were there to be seen! " Gogeta added, sniffling.

      " You two have never been to Bejito-sei! You were born here! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      Both fusions froze in place.

      " Oh yeah! " Vejitto chirped. Raditsu twitched, " We still miss not being able to go there though. "

      Bulma adjusted her microphone, then pressed the little button on it, " Vegeta? Vegeta can you hear me? "

      " Hm? " a confused reply came from the other side of the microphone.

      " Vegeta! "

      " Oh! Uh, " Vegeta looked at the microphone.

      " What's that on your jacket little Veggie? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      Vegeta grinned nervously, then patted the larger saiyajin's hand, " Hold on a second, will you Kakay? "

      " K! " Goku said cheerfully and with that Vegeta zipped across to the front end of the limo.

      " Bulma, what is it? " Vegeta whispered into the microphone.

      " I'm just checking to make sure the microphone works. " Bulma explained, " Now why are you HERE! "

      " Eh? " Vegeta got a completely baffled look on his face, " What are you talking about? "

      " La'Amor!! WHY DID YOU PICK **THAT** RESTURANT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW EXTREMELY FANCY THAT PLACE IS!! " Bulma exclaimed.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Of course I know it's fancy. I wanted someplace fancy to bring Kakay to get his snack. "

      Bulma groaned, " No, Vegeta it's just that, well, unbelievably fancy resturants and Son-kun don't exactly mix. "

      " Are you implying that Kakay's table manners leave much to be desired? " the little ouji said, slightly insulted.

      " Yes but that's not what I was implying. I was implying that Son-kun won't know what to do in that resturant. I only

go there on business meetings and sometimes if Capsule Corp is having a special celebration party or something. Since Son

hasn't been in there before he'll be confused. " Bulma tried to explain.

      " Well that's alright, I know what to do so I can just teach Kakay as we go along. " Vegeta replied, then smiled over

at Goku, " In't that right Kakay-chan? " he said sweetly.

      Goku let out a bundle of giggles at the tone of the ouji's voice.

      Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " Vegeta are you being cutsy with him on purpose or did you forget to spray somewhere? "

      Vegeta folded his arms and sat back in the driver's seat, " I'm trying to be nice to my peasant on Veggietine's Day,

there's nothing wrong with THAT is there? "

      " ~Whee-heehee~! " a little voice squealed from above Vegeta as something slide out of his hair, down his

widow's-peak and landed ontop of his nose, " ~*Veggie*~! " the kaka-germ said cheerfully.

      Vegeta twitched uneasily and quickly flicked the germ off his nose, then bent down and sprayed his head for any

germs. Sure enough, dozens of them began sliding off his head and onto the floor. The ouji narrowed his eyes over at Goku,

" When were you rubbing my head!? "

      " When Veggie was sleepin! " Goku pointed out.

      Vegeta hit the button on the microphone again, " Well whadda ya know? Kakarrotto HAD rubbed a whole bunch of

kaka-germs into my hair. "

      " Hee~~ " Goku grinned from his seat.

      " Ahhh, no wonder you were defending him like that. " Bulma sighed with relief.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's not like I don't care for him. "

      " I CARE FOR YOU TOO, VEGGIE! " Goku gushed from his seat.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red. He shook it off and cleared his throat, " Now, I'm going to leave with Kakarrotto

now, are you oh-kay with that? "

      " Alright. "

      " Good. And don't worry I won't have any trouble at all. Kakarrotto promised he'd be polite. Hai, Kakay? " Vegeta

glanced over at Goku who gave a content little nod, " See? "

      " Well, good-luck Vegeta. And don't worry, I'll be watching! " Bulma said determindly.

      Vegeta blinked, " How can you be watching me you're back at home---and how did you know where I was taking

Kakarrotto!? " he gawked.

      " Ah, uhhh.. " Bulma trailed off, then snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head, " HA! I overheard you

when you were on the phone ordering that cake for Son-kun! "

      " Oh. " Vegeta said, " Goodbye then. "

      " Goodbye! " she said cheerfully.

      Vegeta unpressed the button, then turned and froze in place, " Wait a second, I didn't order the cake over the phone,

I ordered it when I was inside the resturant! " he looked back at Goku, who just smiled.

      " Heeheehee. "

      " Huh... " Vegeta thought for a moment, " Well, come on Kakarrotto. " he shut the car down and took the keys. Vegeta

helped the larger saiyajin up and went to open the door, " Now remember, be polite, oh-kay? "

      " K! " Goku nodded sweetly and the two left the limo.

      " Goku-san! There he is! " Chi-Chi grinned, then let out a gasp, " WAHHH! HE'S WEARING THAT **THING!!** " she shrieked,

pointing a shaky finger in Goku's direction.

      " Such a big resturant. " Gohan sweatdropped, " Four FLOORS. "

      " You think they sell cookies, Kaasan? " Goten asked, tugging on Chi-Chi's pantleg.

      " Not NOW Goten! Mommy has to stop your Toussan before he goes in there with the ouji and comes out with little pink

hearts floating around his head! " Chi-Chi bent down and did a few exercise stretches in a way that near-matched Goku's

before a sparring session, then ran headfirst in Goku and Vegeta's direction even though she was still a half a block away.

      " GAH!! KAASAN SLOW DOWN! " Gohan called, dashing after her.

      " GOKU-SAAAAAN!! " Chi-Chi ran at full-spead towards them. Goku perked his head up just as Chi-Chi tripped over

something launching her headfirst into a nearby bush.

      " Did you hear that Veggie? " Goku looked over at him, worried.

      The ouji scratched his head, " Sounded like a sonic-boom. " he looked around, somehow missing Chi-Chi with her head

stuck inside the bush, " Oh well. " the ouji shrugged, " Shall we enter, my fair peasant? " he gave an over-exaggerated bow.

      Goku giggled in amusement, " Hai, Veggie! " he followed Vegeta inside the resturant.

      " Oh geez. " Gohan walked up to Chi-Chi with his hand over the side of his face in embarassment. Chi-Chi's legs were

wildly waving in the air as if she was still running. Goten tilted his head as he stood next to his brother.

      " HEE~~ " Vejitto's head popped out of another part of the bush and he grinned Son-style at Chi-Chi and the others,

then grabbed her by the leg and yanked her out from inside the bush, " Hello! "

      " Ptoo! Ptoo! " Chi-Chi spat out several leaves, branches, and berries as she hung upside-down by her right leg. She

looked over at who was holding it and gawked, " YOU! " she pointed at Vejitto accusingly.

      " ME~~! " Vejitto grinned.

      " Me too! " Gogeta poked his head out of the bush, beside Vejitto.

      " WHAT ARE YOU TWO OUJI-SPAWN DOING HERE! " Chi-Chi screamed at them, then sweatdropped, " And why are you wearing

spy jackets and sunglasses? "

      " Don't forget the hats. " Gogeta pointed to his hat.

      " Yeah...that too. " Chi-Chi said slowly.

      " We are helping Bulma-san help Mommy! " Vejitto gave her a thumbs-up.

      " Toussan accidentally asked Kaasan out on a date and we are all making sure he doesn't mess up. " Gogeta explained.

      Chi-Chi glared dangerously at him, " What **DATE!?** "

      Vejitto let go of her leg, causing Chi-Chi's head to fall back into the bush, " She's scary when she makes that

expression. " he observed.

      " MMMPH MMPH!! " Chi-Chi waved her arms and legs about, muffled by the shrubbery.

      " Gohan! Goten! Hi! " Bulma poked her head out from the bush and Raditsu followed.

      " Bulma? Raditsu? You're here too? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      Chi-Chi finally managed to dislodge her head and sat up, spatting out pieces of the bush, " RADITSU?! " she gasped,

then narrowed her eyes, " HEY! What are you doing helping out the Ouji's side of the battle! We looked all over for you at

your house! "

      " Actually I went to go tell Vegeta about the, well, pink-ness. " he motioned to the unusually pink surroundings they

were in, " And then Bulma recruited me to help her, Vejitto, and Gogeta with Vegeta. "

      " But you're SUPPOSED to be helping GOKU! He's your BROTHER. " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " HEY. " Bulma slammed a hand down ontop of Raditsu's head. The saiyajin sweatdropped, " He knows a LOT about Vegeta,

he lived with him his whole life until we met Vegeta so he's a valuable asset in terms of telling us what is and what is NOT

normal for Vegeta's personality! "

      " The Ouji isn't a part of his FAMILY! " Chi-Chi grabbed onto one of Raditsu's arms.

      " Well he knows WAY MORE about Vegeta than he does Son-kun! " Bulma grabbed the other arm.

      Raditsu sweatdropped nervously, " Help me. "

      " That's what I'm TRYING to do. " Chi-Chi stated.

      " You just want to use him against Vegeta. " Bulma shouted.

      " No I DON'T!! " Chi-Chi gasped in shock and disgust, " He's Goku's brother and he deserves some freedom from the

Ouji ya know! "

      " But I haven't seen Vegeta in over 10 years. " Raditsu spoke up.

      " Well Vegeta needs his HELP! He may be putting himself in SERIOUS DANGER! "

      " Not really, it's just Kakarrotto. Kakarrotto's not gonna actually try to HURT Vegeta. " Raditsu repsonded again

only to be heard upon deaf ears. The two woman tried yanking each of his arms in either direction and Raditsu sighed. The

large saiyajin thought for a minute, then grinned, " Ahh, you know, you really shouldn't pull my arms like that, it could ah,

damage my psychic abilites. " he smiled cheesily.

      Both Chi-Chi and Bulma stopped.

      " You have psychic powers like Goku-san? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

      " Sort of. " Raditsu said. He grinned, " I can see into the future! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi and Bulma's arms went limp and their eyes widened to three times their size.

      " You can... " Bulma trailed off

      " ...see into the FUTURE? **THIS** future? " Chi-Chi's jaw hung open, " YOU can tell me if the Ouji will win in the end

or not? " she said in a shocked little voice.

      " And you can tell ME if Vegeta succumbs to the kaka-germs or if I find a way to save him? " Bulma squeaked out.

      Raditsu rubbed his arms and started flexing them to get the blood flowing again, oblivious to the women's sudden

shock.

      " **GET HIM!! " Chi-Chi shouted. Raditsu yelped and ran off, Chi-Chi and Bulma running after him.**

      " Uh-oh. " Gogeta said as he watched all three of them run off.

      " Poor Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto said, " We should DO something! "

      Gogeta nodded and hopped out of the bush, " Yes we should! "

      " Mr. Oujisama, WELCOME. " the woman at the desk said, " May I show you and your...um-- "

      " --Oujo! " Goku chirped.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over.

      " --Oujo to your table? " she got out from behind the desk, then took two menus and led the two saiyajins to a

rounded-booth on the 3rd floor. Goku cheerfully sat down on one side and Vegeta shakily sat down on the other.

      " I can't believe you said that. " Vegeta weakly mumbled.

      " Said what? " Goku blinked.

      " You introduced yourself as my OUJO! " he exclaimed, his face turning red.

      " It was the first title I could think of, Veggie. " Goku said innocently, then smiled warmly, " Besides, I AM

dressed for the part. "

      " Hn.. " Vegeta's face glew a brighter red.

      Goku slid down the seat to Vegeta's end and squeezed against his side, " So? Little Veggie? What do you think looks

good? " he peered at the menu.

      Vegeta's body shuddered as he promptly plugged his ears with his pointer fingers and made a small whincing sound. The

ouji's eyes squinted shut as he tried with all his might to block the terrifying first answer that had come to his mind.

      " Veggie? " Goku said, worried.

      Vegeta gulped and completed blocking the answer out. He sighed as the redness left his face and he removed his

fingers from his ears. The ouji folded his arms, " Kakarrotto? "

      " Hm?? "

      " Don't ever phrase that type of question that way ever again, alright? " the ouji snorted.

      Goku tilted his head, confused, " Uh, alright Veggie. "

      " So, ah, what are you getting? " Vegeta changed the subject.

      " I dunno. " Goku happily leaned his hands on his cheeks and his elbows on the table, " What's Veggie gettin? "

      " Well, first I'm going to have an appetizer and then I'm going to order my meal. " the ouji said, feeling much more

comfortable now that they were talking about food instead of, other things.

      " An appetizer be-fore a SNACK, Veggie? " Goku blinked, then grinned, " That's funny! "

      " Well to humans, our idea of a snack IS a meal. And since everyone in here is most likely under the impression that

we're humans, it would be a good idea to order an appetizer. " the ouji said intellegently, then bluntly added, " Besides

I'm really hungry. "

      Goku sweatdropped. The large saiyajin grabbed his menu and studied it for a moment, then smiled, " French-fries! " he

chriped.

      " ...what? " Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head.

      " I would like some french-fries as MY appetizer, little Veggie! " Goku's tail wagged back and forth, enjoying the

trip.

      " BAKA! " Vegeta shouted, " This is a FANCY resturant! You can order FRENCH-FRIES for under a buck at most fast-food

places! Try something new! Try something, I don't know, exotic! "

      " Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oujisama, would you like to order? " the waitress woman from the desk said, walking up to them.

      Vegeta nearly fell out of his seat, " Kakarrotto's not my WIFE! " he exclaimed, his voice cracking in shock.

      The woman blinked, " Would you and your Oujo like to order? "

      " Yes I would! " Goku chriped before Vegeta could correct the woman again. The ouji slumped in his seat. Goku flipped

a page in the menu, then smiled up at her, " I would like some papases fritas, please! "

      " WAHH! " this time Vegeta did fall out of his seat and hit the floor with a thud. He lept to his feet only to have

his head hit the underside of the table and let out a yelp. Vegeta lept to his feet a second time with a small pain now ontop

of his head, " Kakarrotto, ordering french-fries in SPANISH doesn't make it exotic. It's the SAME FOOD. "

      Goku grinned, " Not if I PRETEND it isn't? "

      Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " ...what? "

      " MMMMM, delicioso! " Goku grinned as he purposely took a little bite out of the sandwiched french fries. The

saiyajin had applied ketchup between the two fries and was now eating it like a mini-sandwich, " Mmm! It tastes so exo-tech

and new! "

      Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief, " Just when I think you couldn't get any more bizarre. "

      " Aww Veggie, I am not bizarre. I am saucy! Just like my papases fritas! " Goku said happily, taking another

mini-bite.

      " The only reason that thing is saucy is because YOU SLATHERED IT IN KETCHUP! " Vegeta sweatdropped, then huffed and

folded his arms, " And I beg to differ on YOU being "saucy". " he shifted around, then all of a sudden felt something slap

him across the rear end. Vegeta's face burst into a bright red color as he glanced back at Goku in shock only to find the

larger saiyajin deeply entrenched in eating his sandwiched french-fries, " Uh, Kakarrotto? "

      " Hmm? "

      " Am I going crazy or did you just slap my butt? " the ouji asked uneasily.

      " That is one of the things people do when they are in a saucy mood. " Goku said innocently.

      " Then...you did? "

      " Yup! "

      " ... " the ouji gulped and moved a few inches away from Goku on the circular-shaped booth-seats, " Ah, are you

feeling saucy NOW? "

      " Nope! "

      Vegeta moved back the two inches he had just moved away from, " You uh, you've been watching tv again lately? "

      " Hai it is one of the things that I am forced to do bee-cause the weather has been keeping me from behing able to

go spar outside lately. " Goku pouted, then brightened up, " But you will not BELIEVE some of the amazing things you learn

watching tv! "

      " Like how to slap my rear end. " Vegeta muttered to himself.

      " Haha, yeah, like that. " the larger saiyajin smiled, then got a worried look on his face, " I, I didn't HURT you,

did I, Veggie? "

      " Only my pride. " the little ouji grumbled, his cheeks turning red with embarassment.

      Goku sniffled, " I am SORRY Veggie I promise I won't do it ever again! "

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " I'm still partially hurting. " he said with a mock-pouty-lip.

      " AWWWWW... " Goku's eyes welled up with tears and his arms lifted up and started to quiver. Vegeta froze, knowing

ahead what was coming. He attempted to back up only to be launched at by a large, soft, warm lump of saiyajin, " Oh little

Veggie please forgive me I will NEVER do it again and I never intended to HURT little Veggie and I promise I won't let

anyone hurt Veggie anymore because my little Veggie has had e-nough hurt to last his entire lifetime and that is more than 5

human lifetimes and that is a LOT of hurt! " he said in a surprisingly quiet voice, sobbing.

      " You're, not wailing. " Vegeta said, surprised.

      Goku pulled back and smiled, " I am being polite just like Veggie asked me. And polite people do not talk super-loud

in a crowded room full of people. "

      Vegeta smirked, " Well, that's very mature of you Kakay. "

      " Hee~~ " Goku beamed, then whipped out a little box, " Let's have candy-hearts to celebrate! "

      Vegeta looked at the little box full of brightly-colored heart-shaped candies.

      " They have sayings on them, like fortune cookies! " Goku explained, then took one out, " "Cutie". Aww, why THANK YOU again

little candy-heart! " he said, flattered, then tossed the snack in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Goku held the box out to

Vegeta, " Now Veggiestry! "

      The ouji looked at the box uneasily, then reached in and pulled out a pink heart and read outloud like Goku had,

" "Kiss me". " he said, then froze in place and slapped his hand over his mouth, his face turning bright red.

      Goku tilted his head, " Veggie say somethin? "

      Vegeta crunched the candy-heart in his hand into dozens of little pieces, then scattered them on the table and

nervously took his hand off his mouth. The ouji smiled cheesily at Goku, " Nothing. Nothing at all. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

12:17 AM 1/28/2004

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: Ta-da!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I have a bad feeling about this trip...

Chuquita: Aw, you'll be oh-kay Veggie! (to audiance) Sorry this one came a lil later than usual, the next semester for school

started last week and it took me a couple days to get back into school-mode.

Vegeta: In other words you were unbelievably tired last week.

Chuquita: Yes....but I got used to the new schedule so I'm not tired anymore! (grins)

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: I looked over this chapter before I posted it and surprisingly I didn't have too many grammar-errors despite my

sleepiness the first two days :)

Vegeta: (grumbles) I still think the kaka-slap to my rear wasn't necessary.

Chuquita: LOL!

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What?

Chuquita: Heeheehee, I re-looked the chapter over when I first uploaded it to ff.net and you accidentally left out the

"n't" in wasn't so I had to unload it, fix it, and reupload it. It accidently looked like you asked for it!

Vegeta: (twitches) So I said…?

Chuquita: HahaHA!!

Vegeta: (turns bright red w/embarassment) Curses!....but, thank you for fixing it.

Chuquita: You're welcome! (turns to audiance) OH! There's a few questions from the last reviews that I wanna answer!

To mkh2: LOL! Future-Goku just happened to have the box of diapers w/him for Past-toddler-Goku to use. They made sure to

bring some because he'd need it.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'd rather not find out along the way that I could eventually lose control of my bowel movements.

Goku: Heeheehee, Veggie'd look silly in diapers!

Vegeta: (cheeks flush red) Hai....

To Setsumi-san: Actually your review gave me the idea to doodle Raditsu w/his hair brushed out. :) Bura didn't brush all of

it out, just what was beneath the hair-squngie.

If she didn't cut it, brushed out Celipa's hair would look similar to Raditsu's brushed-out part. I'm uploading the doodle

of Raditsu today on my deviantart page if you wanna see how it came out :) chuquita . deviantart . com

Chuquita: (to Goku & Veggie) Oh! They're selling the candy-hearts now so I was finally able to get a few lil boxes of them.

Goku: (takes a candy-heart out of the box) "Lookin Good". (pauses) (grins widely) HEE~~

Vegeta: Oh brother.

Chuquita: It's a shame they never had a Valentine's day filler-ep somewhere in the show. (grins) That would've been funny.

Vegeta: It would've been embarassing. Just like the situation I've put myself in THIS time.

Goku: Aww, we would've had a FUN Veggietine's Day episode Veggie, maybe we would have fought a Veggietine's Day themed

villain! And WON!

Vegeta: (snorts) I'd rather not. (looks to his right and shrieks to see Goku holding something out only a few inches away

from him) WAHH! WHAT THE HECK?! (jumps back)

Goku: Heehee, it's one of Cu's magical luv arrows, Veggie!

Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) AHH! From the very FIRST Veggietine's Day special! I remember those things!

Vegeta: (mutters) Hai, so do I....BUT WHERE DID KAKARROTTO GET ONE!

Chuquita: (shrugs, clueless) I dunno.

Goku: Hey Veggie? (taps him on the shoulder w/the arrow)

Vegeta: AHH! (shrieks) DON'T TOUCH ME WITH IT! (pauses) What number is that one anyway?

Goku: (looks at the arrow) Um, 3.

Vegeta: (calms down a bit) Oh, well that's on the low-effecting end of the scale. That makes it slightly less dangerous in

your posession.

Chuquita: (w/one hand on her cheek) What did you get hit with again, 11?

Vegeta: Hai, and Kakarrotto was hit with 10.

Goku: (sweatdrops) VEGGIE hit me with 10.

Vegeta: I was UNDER THE INFLUENCE of the ARROW!

Chuquita: Man I'm glad we did that two years ago. God KNOWS what you'd be acting like under arrow 11 if it happened NOW.

Vegeta: (shudders) Something worthy of a PG-13 rating, most likely.

Goku: (stacking little candies ontop of the arrow on the desk building a mini-candy-castle) Heehee.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Well, it's time to end part 1! See you sometime next week for part 2 everybody!

Vegeta: (watching the arrow on the table with caution) (uneasy) Ah, so long.

Goku: (grins and waves) ALOHA OI!!


	2. Horrorscopes l Raditsu has a vision, tha...

4:38 PM 1/29/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #40 "The Earth Explodes!! Piccolo's Decision."

{Gohan:} It's all right now. Everyone has been healed by the Magic Water. I'll take them back soon.

{Goku:} No, you can't do that yet.

{Chi-Chi:} Can't!? Why not!? Do you not want me to come back to Earth!?

{Goku:} Er...I didn't mean it that way...

{Chi-Chi:} I know, you want to kick me away and have fun with younger girls!

{Goku:} Why do you think that? The Earth is going to explode. That's why I don't want you 

to come back.

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (grinning unusually happy)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Whatever you're going to say, just don't say it.

Vegeta: (cheerfully) I'll give Onna a ride back to Earth!

Goku: VEH-GEE! The planet was going to explode and if Chi-chan were on it she'd explode too!

Vegeta: Of course she wouldn't! Don't you know Onna has the, ah, ability to breathe in space?

Chuquita: No she doesn't.

Vegeta: (playfully taps Chu's shoulder) Of COURSE she does! (to Goku) Onna told me so herself!

Goku: (surprised) Realllly?

Vegeta: Yup! She can breathe underwater to! (smirks) Wanna go see?

Chuquita: (grabs Veggie by the collar) You stay here! I can't have you going off and killing main characters! It would

totally screw up the storyline of the fic!

Vegeta: ... (pauses for a moment) If it didn't screw up the storyline would you let me show Kakarrotto Onna's underwater

breathing trick.

Chuquita: (twitches) NO.

Vegeta: (sits back in his chair and stubbornly pouts) (looks up at the quote) Where would Onna get the idea that Kakarrotto

would cheat on her with younger women anyway? Kakarrotto doesn't even KNOW any younger women in the first place! (huffs) And

I seriously DOUBT he knows how to flirt.

Goku: (opens his mouth)

Vegeta: (slaps his hand over Goku's open mouth) (narrows his eyes) And don't you dare say something the prove me wrong and

frighten me at the same time either!

Goku: (makes a lil squeaky noise and tilts his head)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Veggie) You sound jealous.

Vegeta: (glares at her) Don't YOU be getting in on the act now too. There's MORE than enough people who have deemed that the

kaka-germs will defeat me and if you were to agree then I would have no hope of defeating the germs AT ALL!!

Chuquita: Gotcha. (nods)

Vegeta: Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. (takes his hand of Goku's mouth)

Goku: (curious) Does Veggie "find me attractive?"

Vegeta: (yelps) (slaps his hand back over Goku's mouth and twitches, bright red) Umm....I'm gonna need some tape.

Chuquita: Wouldn't that hurt him?

Vegeta: If you have anything better I'd be glad to use it.

Chuquita: (grins) Heh, BEHOLD! (holds up an item) A scarf!

Vegeta: (snatches scarf from Chu, who sweatdrops) Perfect. (wraps scarf around Goku's mouth so whenever he talks he's muffled

, though his nose is still free so he's able to breathe) (ties scarf in back) There. (sits back down, feeling much more

comfortable)

Goku: (shrugs confusedly, then sits down as well)

Chuquita: (smirks) Ya know, I can't wait to do that scene for the next gt-parody fic I'm gonna write. I have that ENTIRE

PARODY-SCENE layed out. I may even do a doodle-version of it.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: You see cuz in my first bunch of gt-parodies you figured out a way to have Son-kun stay at his regular adult form

while cursed, so in the parody version of the scene, he's in adult form when he asks you. (grins) Which makes it so much more

entertaing to write!

Vegeta: (twitches) You're in one of those moods today aren't you?

Chuquita: Eh?

Vegeta: You know, the moods where you just feel like torturing me.

Chuquita: Everyone likes to torture you sometimes Veggie. But you know it's really cuz we all luv you so much! (pats him on

the back and takes another sip of her soda)

Vegeta: That is one bizarre form of luv.

Goku: (random happiness) TOMATOES!

Vegeta: Wait a minute I bound and gagged yo-- (turns to Goku to see the larger saiyajin is indeed gagged) --u?

Goku: (cocks his head) Mmmphmmph?

Vegeta: (confused and a little shaken) Uh.....huh...right.

Chuquita: Here's part 2 everybody!

Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this time Veggie's found a surefire way to prevent anything bizarre from happening to

him at home this time, by taking his peasant out to a resturant for a platonic-scheduled-meeting! But what happens when Goku

shows up for the meeting in his oujo costume? Will Veggie still have the guts to go through with his plan, or will a vision

given to Raditsu stop Veggie in his tracks? And what do Bulma & Chi-Chi think of all this?

Chuquita: Neat lil fact, the horoscope Goku reads is an actual one I happened upon on AOL last November. :D

Goku: HAI! (grins) Chu-sama's pisces too! (hands her a fish) HEE~~

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at fish, which is still wiggling while she holds it) (turns to Veggie) Veggie?

Vegeta: I don't want it!

Goku: Oh I have a fish for Veggie too! HERE! (tosses a gigantic fish onto the table infront of Veggie) Isn't it NICE!

Chuquita: (snickers)

Vegeta: (twitches from the bold, fishy-smell) (sarcasm) It's lovely, Kakarrotto.

Goku: HEE~~

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Oh dear God how do I get myself INTO these messes! " Vegeta groaned as he shifted uneasily in his seat. Goku was

glancing about the resturant in random directions, contently enjoying himself, " Accursed kaka-germs. If they think they can

bend my mind towards their will THIS easily then they're WRONG. " he folded his arms, then glanced upward only to shriek at

the fact that Goku was now staring directly at the little ouji.

      " Veggie~~ " Goku grinned at him.

      Vegeta shook slightly, his nervous eyes deadlocked on the larger saiyajin's, " Kakarrotto why are your eyes piercing

deep into my soul as if you're all all-knowing being. " he squeaked out.

      " Huh? " Goku's expression suddenly became confused, " What is Veggie talking about? "

      " N--nothing. " Vegeta managed to pull his own gaze away and hoped the larger saiyajin would take a hint and do also.

      " I wonder when that waitress-lady's gonna come back so we can order our food? " Goku said curiously, looking around

again.

      " Well, we'll just have to entertain each other until then, that's all. " Vegeta said, then mentally kicked himself

and thunked his head down onto the table, _::Stupid stupid **STUPID!!:: he gave his head an extra pound against the table**_

after each word.

      " Oh Veggie that can't be safe. " Goku shook his head in concern.

      " Neither can what I've gotten myself into now. " Vegeta muttered.

      " Would, Veggie like me to give him my special present now? " Goku asked, brightening up.

      " No Kakarrotto, I don't think I'm quite mentally prepared enough for your "special present". " Vegeta sighed, then

looked around and noticed a newspaper rack, " Ah, how about I get you a newspaper. You can uh, read the funnies or something.

"

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chriped. The ouji got up and took a newspaper, then turned to walk back only to freeze in place. The

large saiyajin at the table with such a warm and caring look on his face. Vegeta started to sweat. The ouji took a deep

breath and shakily walked back over.

      " H--here you go, Kakay. " he handed the paper to Goku, then decided look out the window and sighed with relief,

successfully detering Goku's attention to something other than himself. Every couple minutes he'd hear the larger saiyajin

giggle at one of the funnies. Vegeta started to try and completely zone Goku out for a while, hoping it would help him regain

some of his sanity.

      " Ooh, horoscopes! " Goku said happily, then started to eagerly scan through the names of the different signs until

he came to his own, " Here we go! Pisces. " he read the horoscope, _::"Love is in the air and it's a grand feeling. Pisces is_

_obviously the object of someone's very deep affection. You can expect to be spoiled and pampered with all kinds of romantic_

_gifts throughout the day. Poems, music, flowers, candy--everything your romantic heart dreams of--is yours but whether or not_

_you know who's sending them to you is another story. Don't be alarmed by gifts sent from a secret admirer. Once you find out_

_who it is, you won't be able to contain your excitement!"::_ by the time the large saiyajin was finished reading his face was

glowing bright pink and his eyes two huge sparkling black orbs. Goku finally caught his breath and looked up at the little

ouji staring out the window, then slowly reached forward and held the ouji's free hand.

      Vegeta sighed as he stared out the open window, his calm finally starting to return to him as he lazily watched the

clouds roll by. However this sense of calm was suddenly cut short by the sharp jolt that flew up his arm as if another part

of his body was trying to make him aware of danger. Vegeta looked down at his arm and let out a strangled noise to see a

slightly smaller hand holding gently onto his gloved one. The smaller saiyajin's breathing became more rapid as he looked up

to see Goku staring at him with big sparkily eyes and his face glowing bright pink. A lump appeared in Vegeta's throat.

      " Oh VEGGIE! " Goku exclaimed in pure joy as he lundged and glomped tightly onto Vegeta. The ouji froze in place and

started to glow bright red himself. The larger saiyajin snuggled closer, " You are so wonderful... " he whispered.

      " Nnn...WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta shrieked blindly as he wildly pulled himself out of the hug and

stumbled back to almost fall out the window. The ouji's arms spun as he teetered over the edge of the window, " WHOAWHOAWHOA!

" he screamed. Goku gasped and quickly grabbed Vegeta by his belt and yanked the ouji back in before he could fall out the

window. Vegeta's eyes were bulging out of his head and he was panting heavily.

      " Veggie oh-kay? " Goku asked, still dreamily sparkily-eyed.

      " Ah....ah... " Vegeta tried to regain his ability to speak, _::This is too much!:: " I...have to use the bathroom. "_

he managed to choke out, staggering past Goku and off in the direction of the men's room.

      Goku watched worriedly as the ouji walked off, " Umm, Veggie are you gonna be alright? Do you need any help? "

      " NO! No, I'm fine, really. Hahahaha! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then quickly ducked into the bathroom.

      " WHY! **WHY did I ever think of asking Kakarrotto out on a platonic-scheduled-meeting! " Vegeta exclaimed as he**

stared at himself in the mirror, " This is too much for me to take all in one setting! What if doing this causes Kakarrotto

to develop non-platonic feelings for me! What if he's out there developing them right now! What if he wants to go on another

platonic-scheduled-meeting with me! AND WHY WAS KAKARROTTO LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN! " he wailed in panic and

promptly hung his head, whimpering, " Oh what am I gonna DO! " he sobbed, " I don't LO--non-platonically admire Kakarrotto!

At least I....OF COURSE NOT! " he shook his head back and forth, then promptly glared at himself in the mirror, " Get a hold

of yourself, Vegeta! You're the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji! You're immune to such impure thoughts! It's ONLY

Kakarrotto. Kakarrotto's always bothered you mentally on SOME level! And all the levels of your mind when focused on

Kakarrotto are purely platonic! "

      _::Unless there's a bonus level:: a tiny little voice said in the back of his head._

      " THERE IS NO BONUS LEVEL!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his head and backed up into the

door of one of the stalls, then slid to the floor, breathing heavily, " Oh God, why did I just hear a voice in my head? And

why was I thinking of my brain in terms of a videogame!! GAH!! " he thumped his head backwards against the door and yelled up

at the ceiling, " CURSE YOU KAKARROTTOOOOOO!!! "

      " ACHOO! " Goku sneezed, then rubbed his nose and glanced back outside. The weather, while not completely warm out

yet; it was still February; was gorgeous. The bright puffy clouds that floated through the light blue sky. The grass, though

still clumped with snow, beginning to show through. The air, crisp and clean and full of the beautiful scent that's created

when winter is eventually enveloped in spring, " No WONDER Veggie was watching this... " Goku sighed happily, his tail

flicking back and forth in a lazy state of contentness. He looked off at the door to the men's room with longing, waiting for

Vegeta to come out, " Veggie's been in there for 10 whole minutes now. I hope he comes back out soon. I miss Veggie. " Goku

pouted. He then looked left, then right, then whipped out his diary and began to scribble again, adding to what he had

written earlier about his day so far. The large saiyajin's cheeks blushed pink as he wiggled around in his seat a bit,

" Heeheehee... "

      " RADITSU!! COME BACK HERE!! " Chi-Chi shouted as she and Bulma raced after the large saiyajin.

      " NO WAY! " Raditsu shouted back at both of them.

      Bulma whipped out a capsule and grinned at it, then tossed it to the ground to reveal a capsule car. She hopped in

and sped off ahead of Chi-Chi, " See ya Chi-Chi! " she waved to her.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " What that little--OOH, KINTO'UN!! " she shouted into the sky and hopped onto the cloud

once it appeared and flew after them.

      " Hey, how about you hop in the car and I'll give you a ride, Raditsu. " Bulma gave him a mock-smile, " And while

we're driving maybe you can tell me something about the future that I'm sure could help Vegeta and I. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, still running at the same speed as her car, " It doesn't work that way Bulma! Besides even if

I did get something it would only be a clip and you'd use some bizarre scientific device to try and pull the whole thing out

of brain! I'm not being a guinia pig! " he shouted.

      " Huh, I didn't think you even knew what a guinia pig was, at least not in that particular context. " Bulma moved

ahead of him slightly and unlocked the driver's side car-door.

      " I don't, I heard that expression on tv. " he shrugged in a Goku-esque manner.

      " Very interesting. " Bulma smiled, then flung the car door out and causing Raditsu to trip over it and get sent

flying into the air. Bulma skidded her car to a stop, " Crap! I didn't mean to send him that high up! He looks so heavy

though! "

      " WAHHHHYAYAYAYAYAYA!! " Raditsu exclaimed as he was launched upward into the air only to have something grab him

by the back of his gi shirt in mid-air.

      " Why hello there, Raditsu, nice day to go flying, isn't it? " Chi-Chi grinned.

      Raditsu stared at her in shock, then looked down at what she was sitting on, " What the? "

      " This is Kinto'un. He's a magical cloud, only good people can ride on one. " she explained.

      Raditsu hovered a bit, then went to sit down only to sink a 1/4th of the way in. The saiyajin sweatdropped.

      " So, about the future! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together. Raditsu stood up and prepared to jump off the cloud

again only to have Chi-Chi yank him back down, this time by his gi-sash, " HEY! I'm not finished talking to you yet! " she

scholded, then went back to the cheerful tone of voice, " You can tell the future, huh? "

      " Sort of, only things come to me in short blurbs that usually last 5 minutes. Raditsu schooched back a little bit,

" I can't decide when they come or even figure out how far into the future each one is. It's like having randomly gaining a

memory of something that hasn't happened to you yet. "

      Chi-Chi frowned, " So...you couldn't tell me what will happen to Goku 100 years in the future. "

      " Not unless I was suddenly given a peek. It's not like that psychic power my Toussan was given at all, his were

out-of-body experiances, in all of mine it's from my own point of view, if something happened and I wasn't there, then don't

expect to get anything out of me. " he explained, " They DO all come true though. The visions. " he boasted.

      " Really? " Chi-Chi smiled, " Like what? "

      " Well.. " Raditsu thought outloud only to freeze in place as his eyes suddenly went wide. Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

      " Raditsu? Hello in there? Raditsu? " she waved her hand infront of his face, " That's weird. Looks like Goku when

his mind wanders off, only different. "

      _:::" *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*! "_

_      " Raditsu! Hurry help tell us which direction it's in? "_

_      " What? " Raditsu got a confused look on his face, looking around to see where he was and who was with him, and if_

_possible how far into the future he happened to be. He was on Mt Paozu somewhere, about 20 minutes walking-distance from_

_his brother's house. With him was Goku, Vegeta, Vejitto, and Gogeta. Goku had on a gi with a blue top, yellow pants, and_

_pink wristbands. Vegeta had on a black tank-top, a pair of light-blue gi-pants, and his usual white gloves and boots. The_

_fusions were dressed in what he had seen them in earlier today with the exception that Vejitto had taken his orange t-shirt_

_off and had it over his shoulder to cool off a bit from the heat. Raditsu sighed, for the life of him he couldn't tell when_

_he was._

_      " Ditsu-kun are you oh-kay? " Goku called out to him._

_      " Ah, I'm fine. " Raditsu laughed nervously. He looked down at what was in his hand. It was a round silver device_

_with a green screen. The screen had a large grid on it and to the upperleft of the grid was a blinking, beeping, orange dot,_

_" What the heck is this? " he murmured._

_      " That is the dragon radar, silly Ditsu-san! " Vejitto grinned popping up from behind him, " We need that to track_

_the dragonballs down, remember? "_

_      " Uh, yeah. " Raditsu laughed nervously._

_      " If you don't track it I'll track it, Ditsu-san! " Gogeta chirped, appearing on his other side._

_      " UP THAT WAY! TO THE LEFT! " Vejitto shouted to Goku and Vegeta after glancing at the radar._

_      Raditsu watched as the other saiyajins ran off. He looked at the radar and then ran after them, " HEY! WAIT UP! " he_

_shouted and finally caught up to them at the edge of a hill overlooking the Son home._

_      " There....it's in, THERE? " Goku choked out._

_      " Somehow I'm not surprised. " Vegeta shook his head, then smirked and patted the shocked Goku on the back, " There_

_there Kakay, WE don't have to go down there and get it. I'm sure Raditsu and our children will be happy to go get it for us."_

::The dragonballs, we're hunting the dragonballs?::_ Raditsu blinked, " Uh, not to sound stupid or anything guys but,_

_what are we planning to wish for? "_

_      Goku started laughing, " Oh Ditsu-kun! How could you forget like that! We are wishing back our homeplanet and all_

_the other saiyajins, niichan! "_

_      Raditsu's jaw dropped as his mind suddenly floored, " Our...home? We're wishing back our home? Mom, Dad, EVERYBODY! "_

_he broke into a grin._

_      " That's the plan. " Vegeta said, " You want to go home afterall, don't you? "_

_      " OF COURSE I DO! " Raditsu exclaimed, slightly mad for a second, then back to happiness, " Wow, we're gonna get to_

_go home. I'll get to see everyone again, my friends and my family--EVERYONE! "_

_      " Then get going, that dragonball isn't going to roll out here on it's own, ya know. " Vegeta said, slightly annoyed._

_      " Uh-huh.. " Raditsu sweatdropped, then started down the hill with the two fusions. He paused, " Ah, Vegeta, aren't_

_you and Kakarrotto coming with us? I mean, it is his house. "_

_      Goku's eyes instantly welled up with tears and the little ouji latched onto him protectively._

_      " DON'T REMIND HIM! " Vegeta snapped at a now very confused Raditsu. Vegeta looked back at Goku, " There there,_

_Kakay, it's alright. " he said, comforting the larger saiyajin. Goku continued his racked sobs until he finally quieted down._

_      " Ah, now I'm not too sure I wanna go down there. " Raditsu said, nervous._

_      " Well you have to. " Vegeta said as-matter-of-factly, " Besides, I take GOOD care of Kakay, you should know THAT by_

_now. " he patted Goku on the back while the larger saiyajin hugged Vegeta tightly. Goku started to let out strong, content_

_purrs of affection._

_      " Oh Veggie, you are so wonderful to me in my time of need. I will luv u forever. " Goku hugged tighter._

_      " And I will luv you forever as well, Kakay. " Vegeta replied smoothly, giving the larger saiyajin an extra squeeze_

_of comfort. Goku let out a parade of delighted giggles._

_      It was then Raditsu's face turned green in disgust and he promptly turned back around and walked towards the house._

_A loud thump sounded from back ontop of the hill and Raditsu just shook his head, deciding not to look back at what it was_

_for fear of what it might be. He turned to the fusions, " Hey Vejitto? Gogeta? "_

_      " Hai, Ditsu-san? " Vejitto asked as the trio walked towards the house._

_      " Uh, this may sound like a stupid question but, how many years has it been since I was brought back to life? " he_

_asked with a slightly cheesy grin on his face._

_      " Aw, math. " Gogeta pouted, then pulled something out of his pants pocket, " Luckily, I have a cal-cu-la-TOR! " he_

_pumped the hand with the calculator up in the air and a victory music suddenly blasted around them._

_      " *DUN*DUN****DUN*!! "**_

_      " Now, let's see! 833 - 773 IS, 60! It has been 60 years since you were brought back, Uncle Ditsu! " Gogeta held up_

_the calculator._

_      Raditsu nearly choked, " SIXTY YEARS!? "_

_      " Yup! " Vejitto happily added as they approached the house. Both fusions went on-guard as soon as they reached the_

_door._

_      " Uh, what is it? " Raditsu looked over at them._

_      " It is said that Onna's spirit may still be lying here in unrest. " Gogeta nodded._

_      Raditsu looked over at him skeptically, " Who told you that? "_

_      " Toussan. " Gogeta replied, looking at him cluelessly._

_      " Vegeta really overexaggerates things, I don't think Chi-Chi'd be HAUNTING her own--wait, " he froze, " She's, you_

_mean-- "_

_      " Chi-Chi died 10 years a-go, see? " Vejitto pointed off to one part of the lawn that had a tombstone on it. There_

_were about a dozen flowers placed around it._

::THAT'S why Kakarrotto didn't want to come down here.::_ Raditsu thought regretfully, " I'm so sorry about that,_

_niichan. " he said quietly._

_      " COME! Let us bravely enter and retrieve the dragonball! " Vejitto nodded._

_      " HAI! " Gogeta added._

_      " *FWOOOOSH*!! " the front-door to the house flung open and both fusions let out yelps of terror._

_      " IT'S ONNA!! " Gogeta shrieked._

_      " N....n.... " Vejitto gulped._

_      Raditsu let out a low whistle of discomfort, then entered to find the insides of the house looking more than a little_

_different than the last time he'd been in there. It looked as if it were abandoned, given a quick makeover, lived in for a_

_short while, then abandoned a second time. He and the fusions wandered about the house. Raditsu made a mental note to_

_remember any pictures in the house, " Ya know I wish Bulma and Chi-Chi could have at least TOLD me what they wanted to_

_"so desperately" wanted to know so I could just tell them and hopefully not end up back in that creepy lab. " he scratched_

_his head. Everything in the house was covered in a light layer of dust, though not nearly as thick as it would be when_

_Chi-Chi would take her trip to this house 40 years from now. He paused when he saw something glitter out of the corner of_

_his eye and picked up what looked like a book with a very strange material for pages, " Photo Album. What the heck is that? "_

_he held it up._

_      " UNCLE DITSU! IN HERE! " Vejitto called out. Raditsu put the book under his arm and dashed down the hall into Goku's_

_room only to gasp._

_      Doodles. All four walls were covered in doodles. They started out near the spot on the wall where a 10 year old_

_calender hung. The doodles were orignally a bunch of sad little plushie-looking Gokus and it continued that way til almost_

_the end of the first wall where the artist had gotten an epiphany. At the end of the wall was a plushie-looking Vegeta doodle_

_with a little smile on his face. The 2nd wall was completely covered in the plushie-looking Vegeta doodles until they got_

_bigger and more wildly drawn to the point where he'd run out of room, the third wall was the wall-long closet that once held_

_Goku's clothes and the fourth wall read in a huge font of Goku's blocky letters "I", a large heart, "YOU" and "VEGGIE"._

_Raditsu looked up and nearly fell over, for on the ceiling was a sole, HUGE Vegeta-plushie-doodle._

_      " Oh my God by brother went insane. " Raditsu muttered in shock as he stared up at the contently-smiling plushie-ouji_

_      " Uncle Ditsu! Over here! " Gogeta said. Raditsu shook the un-nerved feeling off and walked over to the fusions. The_

_4-star dragonball was sitting on the lap of an actual Vegeta plushie, though this one was only about a foot tall. Snuggled_

_next to the Vegeta plushie was a similarly-sized Goku plushie wearing a saiyajin oujo uniform with a little plastic oujo_

_crown on his head. The Vegeta plushie was wearing a saiyajin ouji uniform, complete with the red cape._

_      " Aren't you going to pick it up? " Raditsu asked._

_      " I fear Onna's spirit will seek its wrath upon us for taking the dragonball. " Gogeta gulped._

_      " Oh come on, there's no spirits haunting this place. Watch. " Raditsu picked up the dragonball only to freeze_

_in place as every single light in the house was flipped on at once._

_      " WAHHH! " Vejitto exclaimed, " LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! " he shouted as random items in the house began to float up_

_off the floor as if the house was in deep space. Vejitto flung open the window in Goku's former bedroom and lept out,_

_quickly followed by Raditsu who tossed the dragonball to Gogeta as they lept out as well. Vejitto looked back at them and_

_let out a shriek at whatever was behind Raditsu and Gogeta, " HURRY HURRY HURRY! RUN RUN RUN!!! ":::_

      " WHAT? WHAT IS IT? " Raditsu asked, then turned to see what it was only to suddenly see he was back on kinto'un.

      " Um, do you do that often? " a voice asked uneasily next to him.

      Raditsu turned to see Chi-Chi sitting there, looking worried.

      " I mean, I've heard of some people who sleep with their eyes open, but to fall asleep randomly like that? You need

more sleep than you're getting. " she nodded.

      " I didn't fall asleep I just had another vision! " Raditsu exclaimed, then froze to feel something still under his

arm and whipped it out to reveal the album he had in his hands during the vision, " Whoa...THAT'S never happened before. "

      " You had a VISION! Just NOW? " Chi-Chi beamed and lept to her feet, " How FAR! Where was Goku-san! Was he with the

Ouji? Were they being non-platonic! Tell me! "

      " Uh, bye! " Raditsu waved, then promptly jumped off the cloud.

      " HEY!! " Chi-Chi yelled down at him.

      Raditsu landed ontop of Bulma's car.

      " You're back! Took you long enough! Hey, how about we go for ice-cream and-- "

      " HE JUST SAW THE FUTURE! " Chi-Chi called out to her.

      " --WHAT?! " Bulma gasped, then watched as Raditsu bounced off her car and ran back down the street the way he had

come, " RADITSU! GET BACK HERE! "

      " *SIGH*... " Goku smiled. He had gotten bored with his diary entry and drifted off into his own little dreamland and

was currently adding another doodle of Vegeta and himself having fun together, " Oh little Veggie. "

      " Yes? "

      Goku paused and looked up to see the little ouji standing infront of the table, a blush-line over his nose, " Veggie,

I missed you. " he said warmly.

      Vegeta's face flushed further and he nervously sat back down, then leaned against the larger saiyajin's arm to Goku's

surprise and sighed, " My head hurts. "

      " Do you want me to rub it for you? Or smooch it and make it feel all better? " Goku offered, pulling the ouji in

closer.

      " No! " Vegeta stumbled away from him and made a swift dive back to his seat across from Goku, " I'm fine, really. "

      Goku smiled, " You know Veggie, if there's something bothering you I can let you write it down in my diary. " he

flipped to a fresh page but made sure to keep his hand ontop of the pile of already-written and doodled-on pages so Vegeta

couldn't see them, " Here Veggie, write it down. " he handed the pencil to the ouji as well.

      Vegeta looked uneasily at the blank page, then at Goku, " I guess it couldn't hurt. "

      " AWWWWWWW... " Goku said, touched, " You are so sweet, Veggie. " he gushed.

      The little ouji finished his writing by the end of the page and looked at it, then handed the pen back to Goku.

      " Ooh! Let's see! " Goku flipped the page back around, eager to see what Vegeta had written only to have his face go

blank. Vegeta's entire entry had been written in saiyago, and Goku was ironically the only saiyajin out of the remaining 5

that couldn't read the native language, " Oh. " Goku looked up at Vegeta, who's face was blushing bright red.

      " My english letters are still very sloppy. I feel more comfortable writing in saiyago. " he explained.

      " But I can't read saiyago. " Goku pouted.

      Vegeta smirked, " I know. "

      " Are you both ready to order? " the waitress came up to them.

      " I'll have this! " Goku held up the menu and pointed to a picture of a very fancy looking fish dish.

      " Splurging on the quality a little, are we? " the ouji smirked at him.

      Goku smiled, " Well I've never ordered food in a fancy resturant before. "

      " And what will you have, Mr. Oujisama? " the waitress turned to him.

      " Hm, " Vegeta flipped through the menu, " Ah, here. " he pointed to the name of a dish on the 3rd page. The waitress

wrote it down, then walked off.

      " Veggie feelin a little better now? " Goku asked.

      Vegeta sighed, " As much as I will be. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Kakarrotto, " Vegeta spoke up, " This, isn't a date, is it? "

      Goku's face flushed pink, " I.... " his eyes went wide, " ...don't know. "

      " I don't know either. "

      Goku watched the confused little ouji for a moment, then broke out into a grin, " Well whatever this is I still think

it's very nice of Veggie to treat me on Veggietine's Day! " he said happily.

      The ouji shook his head and smiled, " You are unbelievable. "

      " Hee~~ " Goku beamed.

      " You know Kakarrotto, while we wait for our food to get done, I could take you up to the lounge on the forth floor."

      " Lounge? " Goku blinked.

      " Hai, It's part of the resturant but it's a place to relax. Infact the entire floor rotates in place. I bet you'd

really enjoy it. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku hopped to his feet and followed Vegeta to a set of stairs. They walked through a doorway onto a

platform slightly seperated from the rest of the room which was slowly rotating.

      There were big comfy chairs stationed about and all of the walls of the rounded room were made entirely of glass so

you could see everything. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that gave off an almost golden glow to the room and

a large waterfountain sat in the middle of the floor.

      Goku felt an excited sense of deja vu as he walked over to the windows and looked out onto the city, " It's just like

our ship. "

      " What ship? " Vegeta said, walking up to the awwed larger saiyajin.

      " Little Veggie this reminds me of our spaceship that we'll fly off on adventures in in the future! Only this is

much much smaller than the spaceship. The ship is HUGE. " Goku held his arms out to explain.

      Vegeta scratched his head, the ouji hadn't ever been in their possible-future-selves spaceship before. Goku had been

there though, " Next time they decide to pay us a visit remind me to take a look around that thing, alright Kakarrotto? "

      " Silly Veggie I mean the shape of the room's like our ship. We don't have a room that has all this stuff in it

though. At least I never saw one. " he thought back, " Everything in our spaceship is huge. " Goku said while looking out the

window, " Even our bedrooms. You won't believe how big your bed is! Veggie could get lost on it! " Goku laughed.

      Vegeta perked up, " Wait, you said bedroomS. As in we have seperate rooms and seperate beds in the spaceship? As in

we don't sleep together in the same bed side by side but in two different beds in two different rooms? "

      " Yup! " Goku nodded.

      Vegeta grinned, " Well then all is not lost after all. " he walked up to Goku and stood next to him.

      " Mmm. " the larger saiyajin leaned slightly to the right onto Vegeta for bodily support, " Veggiessowarm. "

      Vegeta twitched, his face turning red again.

      Goku looked down at him, confused, " Veggie oh-kay? "

      " As long as we don't start holding hands or anything I'll be fine. " Vegeta mumbled.

      " So much food... "

      " So VERY much food... "

      Vejitto and Gogeta stared in awe as they stood in the lobby of the resturant. They had originally come inside to warn

Goku and Vegeta that Raditsu was being chased after by Chi-Chi and Bulma, but as soon as they had entered their noses almost

exploded from the overpowering smell of food which led the two fusions to where they were now. Standing infront of the door

to the bakery department of the resturant, their plan to help Raditsu long fuzzed out of memory due to the gobs of glorious

food.

      " Let's go have a snack, Jitto... " Gogeta's mouth started to water from the aroma of freshly-baked goods.

      Vejitto paused and looked around a bit, then felt a baker's ki about to emerge from the kitchen. The man started to

walk out of the room only to have a blow suddenly delt to the back of his neck and fall down unconsious. Vejitto grinned as

his stomach roared in victory. He took the baker's hat and jacket, " That can be arranged. "

      Gogeta clasped his hands together, " Toussan's knowledge of places on the body that can easily make people faint by

being smacked will not go unused! "

      Vejitto put on the hat and grinned, " HAI! "

      " Please Veggie? "

      " No. "

      " Come on! What's the worst that could happen? "

      " That I'd start to enjoy it, that's what. " Vegeta said in a huff.

      " Pleeeeease! Come on Veggie! You're tense, all Veggie needs to untensify is a nice warm shoulder massage! " Goku

grinned.

      " You don't know how to "massage" people. " Vegeta said skeptically.

      " Uh-huh! " Goku plopped down on one of the comfy chairs and pulled the ouji down with him, " Now take your jacket

and lil shirt off, Veggie! "

      Vegeta's face turned red, " NO WAY! You said nothing about me having to get half-naked! "

      The larger saiyajin pouted, " But Veggie it won't work if all I'm massaging is your clothes. "

      Vegeta looked around and checked to make sure he still had a 3/4th's full bottle of peasant-repel with him,

" Alright. " he said reluctantly, then dropped his jacket to the floor along with his shirt.

      " Hooray! " Goku cheered.

      " DON'T CHEER ME ON IT'LL FEEL LIKE I'M STRIPPING FOR YOU!! " Vegeta shouted, horrified.

      " Oh! " Goku gasped, " Umm,.... " he tried to think of something to replace "hooray", " Good for Veggie for he knows

how to remove and reclothe the top half of his lil Veggie body. " Goku clapped.

      Vegeta twitched, " Baka. "

      " Haha. " Goku laughed as his tail wafted in the air.

      The little ouji sat back down, making sure to keep enough away from Goku so none of his body parts touched any of the

larger saiyajin's. Goku cracked his knuckles and started to work rubbing the little ouji's shoulders, which instantly

stiffed in involuntary recognization of whose hands rubbing them.

      " You know Veggie, this is nice. " Goku smiled, " It's the very first Veggietine's day I've ever really gotten to

spend with my Veggie. And I like it. "

      " It's not like the holiday hasn't happened before. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Well yeah, but, " Goku said, then pouted, " Last year I was with future Veggie for most of Veggietine's Day out in

future-space. And the year before that Veggie didn't want to come down at all on Veggietine's day and then got his brain

bended from that arrow, and then later on so did mine. "

      Vegeta thought back to both instances.

      " So, that's what makes this Veggietine's Day so special, that I get to really spend it with my Veggie and have lots

of fun together! " he brightened up.

      Vegeta tried to speak up only to find the rubbing being done on his shoulders was severely starting to give him

brain-fuzzies, that is, slow down his concentration and thought patterns, just temporarily, " Aww Kakay... " he fell back,

" You're the most wonderful peasant ever. " Vegeta said sleepily.

      " Reallllly? " Goku paused from massaging and his eyes went big and sparkily. He leaned forward and stared at the

ouji upside-down, " Oh THANK YOU, Veggie. "

      " Mmmhmm. " Vegeta smiled warmly up at him, then suddenly realized the position he was in and let out a yelp. The

ouji quickly lept off of Goku's lap and onto the floor, panting heavily and shuddering at the fact that his shoulders, though

tense again, were still tingling like a bag of potent, hyperactive, pop-rocks. He slowly backed up away from a now very

confused Goku.

      Goku scratched his head, then reached for the ouji's jacket and shirt which were laying on the floor.

      " NO! "

      " ? " Goku blinked his hand just an inch away from the items of clothing.

      " I can, get my clothes without your help, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smiled nervously, picking them up, " But uh, thanks

anyway. "

      " :) "

      " ... "

      " :) "

      " Maybe we should go back down and wait at our seats for the food. " Vegeta said quickly, avoiding the clueless,

happy expression on Goku's face.

      " K' Veggie! " Goku said cheerfully and skipped by him.

      Vegeta put his shirt and jacket back on, then twitched, " GAH! THEY'RE STILL TINGLING!! " he screamed, reaching for

his shoulders, " **WHY ARE THEY STILL TINGLING!!! "**

      " WOW, it looks so YUMMY! " Vejitto gushed as he and Gogeta stared into the big barrel of hot-fudge.

      " Let's eat it ALL, Jitto! " Gogeta grinned widely, reaching his hand into the barrel and pulling out a handful. He

shoved the handful of hot-fudge in his mouth and let out a huge contented purr.

      " Ooh. " Vejitto said, then put his gloves in his pockets and reached both of his hands into the barrel and tried

eating two handfulls and let out an equally-loud purr, " That's....quality hot-fudge. "

      " Hey! We got five orders out here! " a waiter poked his head in the doorway and shouted to the fusions. He tacked

the order on the wall.

      " Hmm? " both Vejitto and Gogeta looked at the wall at once in confusion.

      " I think, they think we work here. " Vejitto took the note off the wall which had 5 different dessert orders listed

on it.

      Gogeta gasped, " But Jitto! We don't know how to make any of the foods here!....at least I don't think we do. And we

knocked out all the other bakers and ice-cream makers! " he opened the janitor-closet to reveal several unconsious workers

the fusions had had to knock out each time one of the workers suddenly noticed they didn't work there.

      " I'm starting to think Mommy's "knock-people-out-to-avoid-them-getting-hurt" idea may have a few flaws to it. "

Vejitto poked one of the unconsious cooks with a wooden spoon.

      Gogeta took a look at the note in the portara fusion's hand and sweatdropped, " I can't read his handwriting. "

      Vejitto looked at the note as well while closing the janitor's closet back up, " Well then, we'll just have to make

it up as we go along! " he smiled.

      " OOH! You mean improvise! " Gogeta grinned.

      " Yup! " Vejitto nodded happily, " We shall create the most random exotic treats the world as ever known! "

      Gogeta pumped his fists in the air, " HOORAY!! "

      " Ohhhhhh... I hope the food comes soon. " Goku pouted, poking his stomach.

      " So do I. " Vegeta added, then shifted a little in his seat, his shoulders STILL tingling from being massaged by the

larger saiyajin, " You, didn't have anything weird on your hands when you were rubbing me earlier, did you? " he whispered.

      Goku blinked, " Oh no Veggie, my hands are clean I made sure of that. " he smiled, holding them out.

      " Uh-huh... " Vegeta said suspiciously, then adjusted his jacket, then froze in place.

      " Veggie? " Goku tilted his head.

      " What are they doing in here? " Vegeta sweatdropped, clearly sensing Vejitto and Gogeta's ki's two floors below

them.

      " Who? "

      " Vejitto and Gogeta. They're on the first floor somewhere. " Vegeta said, then sighed, " Bulma must have sent them

to follow us here. "

      " But why Veggie? "

      " She probably doesn't trust me taking you out someplace 'romantic'. " he grumbled, then noticed the light flush on

the larger saiyajin's cheeks, " N--not that I'm trying to BE 'romantic' with you of course. "

      " Of course. " Goku nodded quickly.

      " Because I'm not. "

      " I know. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " What could they possibly be DOING down there! " Vegeta changed the subject as he looked down at the floor in

confusion.

      A waitress opened the door to the baking room, " Hi, I got an order for 2 blueberry muff-- "

      " ... " Gogeta stood there in the middle of the room wearing a baker's jacket and covered head to toe in chocolate.

      " ... " the girl blinked, " HEY! You don't work here! I'm calling security! "

      " YAHHH! " a voice came from behind the door. The girl's eyes bugged out of her head as a chocolate-covered Vejitto

lunged his fists lightly at the back of her head causing her to fall to the ground, unconsious.

      " Wow, how many is that now? " Gogeta scratched his head, confused.

      Vejitto closed the door and wiped his chocolate-drenched thumb down the door where almost a dozen other chocolate

tally-marks were, " That's number 11. "

      Gogeta dragged the girl to the janitorial closet and opened it, only to sweatdrop, " We're running out of room,

Jitto. "

      " You're right, Goggie. We should not be placing unconsious people in small little rooms. "

      " So, " Gogeta turned to him, " What SHOULD we do with them? "

      " There! PERFECT! " Vejitto grinned. The two chocolate-covered fusions stood back to look at their handywork. All 11

people they had knocked unconsious were now sitting around at one of the tables on the first floor all with menus in their

hands that covered their eyes so no one could tell they weren't awake.

      " Heee~~ " Gogeta clasped his hands together, " No one will ever know! "

      " Come on Goggie, let's go eat make some more of those little candies in the bakery room. " Vejitto said, " They came

out good! "

      " Maybe we should go check on them, Veggie. " Goku said, worried.

      " NO! " the ouji said suddenly.

      " ? " the larger saiyajin looked at him, confused.

      Vegeta flushed a light red, " I mean, whatever they're up to I'm sure they're fine. Besides, the food should be here

soon and you don't want to miss your snack, do you? "

      " Oh NO, Veggie. " Goku gasped at the thought, then remembered something and plopped the little package he had

brought with him onto the table, " Here you go Veggie, you can open it now, if you want. " he smiled warmly.

      " Really? "

      Goku nodded, " Hai, we did have our pre-snacks and it's taken really long for the snacks to get here so... " he

trailed off, starting to blush, " I hope Veggie likes it. "

      Vegeta slowly unwrapped the present to reveal a little, foot-tall, Goku-plushie dressed in a saiyajin oujo uniform

with a little golden plastic crown on its head. The plushie had a small content smile on its face and a bow around its tail.

      " So? " the large saiyajin dressed in an identical outfit to the plushie, sans the crown, asked anxiously.

      " ... " Vegeta stared at the little plushie with his eyes bugging out of his head, " You...made this? "

      " All by myself! " Goku said proudly, " I am a fast little learner, Veggie. AND I bought some of those

finger-thingys so I don't poke my fingers anymore! "

      The ouji gawked, " But, but, it's so, and only 2 months ago you only knew barely how to--yeah.. " Vegeta looked very

confused.

      " Press its tummy! " Goku gushed.

      " Uh, " Vegeta nervously reached his finger forward and poked the Goku-plushie's squishy little tummy.

      " ~*I wuv u, Veggie*~! " the still-contently-smiling little plushie said warmly via a mini-voicebox inside.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red and a blank look appeared on his face.

      Goku clasped his hands together, " I recorded it myself! "

      " I can tell. " Vegeta squeaked out, still bright red.

      " Wanna see what else it can do? "

      " Uh, I uh.. " Vegeta stammed.

      Goku slid down the rounded seat until he lightly squeezed next to the ouji. He picked up the plushie, " Oh-kay, now

Veggie hold out your finger.

      " ? " Vegeta stared at him, confused.

      " Here, try this one. " Goku tugged on Vegeta's pointer finger. The ouji put it out as if he were pointing at

something. Goku moved the little plushie's arms around Vegeta's finger and the tips of the plushie's arms pushed together,

giving Vegeta's finger a bite-sized hug, " There's mini-magnets at the tips so it can give Veggie hugs when Chi-chan says I

can't go over to Veggie's house just cuz I feel like randomly hugging Veggie for a long long while. "

      Vegeta looked down at the plushie hugging his finger and gulped, " This is too much mushiness for me to handle in one

sitting. " he whimpered, trying to pry the plushie off.

      " ~*I wuv u, Veggie*~! " the plushie cooed again. Vegeta accidentally grabbing it by it's mid-section when attempting

to pull it off. Vegeta's face turned bright red again and he froze in place.

      " K......a..... " the ouji barely squeaked out.

      " Here we go. " Goku easily slipped the plushie off Vegeta's fingers and pulled it's mitten-like hands back apart.

      " ... " Vegeta stared straight ahead, then slumped back in his seat.

      " O! Veggie look I think our food is coming! " Goku exclaimed happily as he looked off into the distance.

      " Food, right. " Vegeta said in a faraway voice as he sat back up in his seat.

      A waitress put the covered plates on the table, " Would either of you care for some wine with your meal? " she asked.

      Vegeta's hand shot up in the air, his bottom right eyelid nervously twitching.

      Goku tilted his head cluelessly as he watched the waitress pour some wine in a glass for the little ouji. She turned

to Goku.

      " Would you like some? "

      Goku blinked, then looked around, " Well, Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to drink with Veggie without her present but,

" he looked left and right again, then smiled impishly, " OH-KAY!! "

      She poured some wine for Goku as well, " If either of you need anything just call. " the waitress said, then left.

      Goku giggled embarassingly, " Oh Veggie I feel so naughty! I ordered drinks without Chi-chan here and I did it all

by myself AND with Veggie! Ohhhhhh~~ "

      " Wha...? " Vegeta was just starting to come back to reality. He looked over at Goku who had his hand on his cheeks

and was staring at the ouji with an embarassed, mushy, luvsick look on his face, " Uh, what just happened? "

      " Heeheeheehaha! " Goku laughed, looking away as his cheeks turned bright pink.

      Vegeta stared at him cluelessly, then looked around the table and almost choked to see Goku had a glass of wine at

his end of the table as well, " What's THAT doing there?! "

      " I ordered it Veggie. " Goku blinked at him.

      Vegeta twitched, " Kakarrotto, that's an alcoholic beverage! YOU can't drink alcoholic beverages!! "

      " Why? "

      " BECAUSE YOU'RE **KAKARROTTO,** THAT'S WHY!! " Vegeta shouted.

      " ... " Goku scratched his head, " Veggie makes my head hurt. " he nodded, then perked up, " Let's have a toast! "

he held out his glass. Vegeta gulped, " I've never had a toast on Veggietine's Day bee-fore! "

      Vegeta felt his palms instantly produce enough sweat to fill the bottle their wine had come in and was silently

thankful he was wearing gloves, " A, a toast. Sure. " he shakily reached forward with his glass to tap Goku's only to almost

loose his grip and cause Goku's glass to shakily teeter backwards. Goku quickly caught his glass but not before a dolop of it

could fall out and splatter down on his right thigh. Goku froze in place as he looked down at the large purple blotch now

on his oujo uniform, " What. " Vegeta looked over at him, then noticed the blotch and sweatdropped. He glanced up at Goku

whose eyes were now brimming with tears, " GAH!? No Kakarrotto! Don't CRY! Not here not now! Uh...here. " he whipped out the

Peasant-Repel and took one of the napkins off the table, " If this stuff's able to remove kaka-germs it can probably handle

that little stain, right? " he said comfortingly.

      Goku nodded, sniffling as Vegeta sprayed some of the green liquid onto the stain and started rubbing it with the

napkin. The larger saiyajin thought for a moment, then smiled, " I bet, I bet ~*Veggie*~ is my "secret admirer". "

      " ! " Vegeta's eyeballs nearly blew out of their sockets, his heart almost exploded, and his brain nearly

spontaneously combusted all at the same time. He looked up at Goku in a panic, then grabbed the large saiyajin by the collar

and yanked him down before him, " WHATHAVEYOUHEARD?! Whatever-it-is-it's-not-true!! "

      " I read it, in my horoscope. " Goku held up the horoscope page of the paper.

      " "Love is in the air and........" "....object of someone's deep affection"....." "...secret admirer.." "..won't be

able to contain your excitement.". " Vegeta mumbled while mentally reading the passage. He paled, " OH... " he looked up at

the once again luvsick peasant and smiled cheesily at him, " You know that's just a horoscope, Kakarrotto. It's not an

all-knowing sort of thing. " he glanced back at the newspaper in search of his own horoscope, " "Scorpio: THEY'RE ONTO YOU."

WAHHH! " Vegeta yelped at the huge red letters and promptly shut the newspaper, then nervously re-opened it, " I, I mean, "

he looked the the horoscope which now read something completely different. The little ouji read the horoscope to himself

while he continued trying to rub the stain on Goku's uniform clean, _::"Scorpio: Being the most sexual sign of the zodiac,_

_Scorpio is caught up by the romantic nature of the holiday. Don't be surprised if you find yourself struting through the_

_day while pleasing your loved ones or wooing a potential mate. Your creativity comes into play throughout the day. However,_

_avoid importing your intensity on others today or you could end up in a situation too complicated for even you to get out_

_of"::_ " Huh. " Vegeta said outloud, taking it in, then glanced at Goku out of the corner of his eye and yelped to see the

larger saiyajin's face bright pink. Goku was shyly twiddling his thumbs with his eyes locked on the ouji, " Uh, Kakarrotto? "

      " I can't feel my leg, Veggie. " Goku squeaked out.

      Vegeta looked down to see the Peasant-Repel had long-since removed the wine stain from Goku's oujo outfit's thigh and

the ouji had been just mindlessly rubbing the napkin back and forth, " WAHH!! " Vegeta promptly removed his hand, his face

now bright red, " BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE STAIN WAS GONE!! " he exclaimed.

      " Veggie seemed so into the Veggie's horoscope that I didn't want to interupt him. " Goku said innocently, the

pinkness quickly fading from his face.

      Vegeta groaned, " Ai! " he slapped himself on the forehead, " Let's just eat, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku smiled, " Fine with me! "

      " *HUFF* *PUFF* *HUFF* *PUFF*!! " Raditsu hobbled tiredly into the resturant he originally had been going to spy on

Goku and Vegeta with the others in. The large saiyajin walked over to one of the lobby chairs and sat down, " MAN! I thought

I'd NEVER lose them. " he groaned. Raditsu took the dusty book out from under his arm, " You know this is just plain weird.

I've never been able to time-travel items back to the present with me. Well, I never TRIED, but... " he thought about

opening the book, " I guess I can just look at the first page at least. I'm intitled to THAT, right? " Raditsu convinced

himself, then nodded, smirked, and opened it up to reveal several pictures from a distant future. The top row was full of

Son family photos. A girl who he decided could either be his niece or grand-niece; either way she looked a LOT like a

teenage Chi-Chi; was wearing a graduation costume while Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and himself stood around her.

Goku and himself looking exactly the same age as they did now.

      The bottom row looked like they started a gang of beach-photos. Nearly everyone Raditsu had met and re-met at the

Christmas Party was there, only all of them minus the saiyajins themselves looking much older. He tilted his head in

confusion at the fact that Bulma now wore glasses in the photos. He and his brother were in the background shooting water out

of super-soakers at each other while Vegeta proudly stood next to a bizarrely realistic sand-castle version of the Royal

House of Bejito-sei.

      Raditsu closed the book, " There. No harm done! " he grinned, " AND no creepy pictures of Kakarrotto and Vegeta

making out or anything like that! "

      " *THUNK*! "

      Raditsu looked across the room just intime to see a woman sitting at one of the tables head's thunk downward. He

got up and walked over to the group and sweatdropped to see everyone there was unconsious with chocolate handprints on either

their sides or arms or stomachs, " I haven't even been alive a full 2 months and I can already tell who's behind this. "

      " Hello? " Raditsu, sensing the fusions ki's in the bakery and dessert room, cautiously poked his head inside.

      " YAHHHH!! "

      " WAH! " Raditsu ducked away just intime for Vejitto to go flying to the floor.

      " Uncle Ditsu! " Gogeta squealed from across the room, pouring chocolate into variously-shaped containers.

      " Huh? " Vejitto sat up, then grinned at him, " O! NOW I REMEMBER! We were going to tell Mommy and Toussan that

Bulma and Chi-Chi were..chasing....you. "

      " ... " Raditsu twitched, " And you somehow instead of telling them ended up here. "

      " Heh-heh, heh. Yeah. " Vejitto grinned cheesily.

      " We have sweet tooths, Uncle Ditsu, we cannot help it. " Gogeta grinned.

      " YEAH! Wanna see what we made! " Vejitto lept to his feet.

      " Uh, oh-kay. " Raditsu said, " But first tell me why you're both covered in hot fudge. "

      " Well... " Vejitto started.

      " I mean, doesn't that stuff harden if you leave it out long enough? " Raditsu asked, confused.

      As if on cue the chocolatey layer around both fusions instantly hardened.

      _::Don't you know that sort of thing only happens if you talk about it!!:: Gogeta exclaimed._

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Umm, sorry. Is there a way I can get you out of there? "

      " No need! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

      " WAHH! " Raditsu screamed and whipped around to see the fusions, sans chocolate-coating, standing behind him now

sparkling clean, " ...wait, how did you-- " he looked back to see the now-hollow chocolate forms still standing there.

      " We escaped! " Gogeta grinned.

      " Yeah...but... "

      " :) "

      " :) " the fusions smiled at him.

      Raditsu twitched, " I think a couple more of my brain-cells just exploded trying to figure that one out. "

      " You're welcome! " Gogeta chirped.

      Vejitto tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head.

      " Oh! " Gogeta said, " I mean, good day to you sir! " he corrected himself. Vejitto nodded with an equally happy

look on his face.

      " That had absolutely nothing to do with what just happened, did it? " Raditsu said flatly.

      " And that is what makes life so grand. " Vejitto grinned, clasping his hands together.

      " Now come and make pastries with us, Uncle Ditsu! " Gogeta grabbed Raditsu by the wrist.

      " Sure!....Is there someplace I can put this down though first? " Raditsu held up the book.

      " OOOH! A pho-to album! " Vejitto said in awe as he took the book from Raditsu, then coughed a bit, " A DUSTY photo

album. "

      " From the FUTURE! " Raditsu said proudly.

      Both fusions eyes widened in awe.

      " OOOH! "

      " OOOH! "

      " Let me see TOO, Jitto! " Gogeta let go of Raditsu's wrist and bounced over to the portara fusion.

      " Hey! Don't open it yet! " Raditsu held his hands up, " It could affect the present if there's any questionable

images in there. "

      " How far into the future is this album, Uncle Ditsu? " Vejitto asked.

      " Ah, I'm not sure. But at least 18 because there's some girl in there graduating who I've never seen before. "

Raditsu pointed out. The largest saiyajin had found out about school and ages and such the previous month via Gohan when

Christmas break had ended and the demi-saiyajin had to return to school from vacation.

      Vejitto opened the book anyway and gasped, " OH MY GOD! IT'S A CHI-CHI CLONE!! "

      " GASP! THE HORROR CONTINUES! " Gogeta added in shock.

      " I think she's Kakarrotto's future daughter or something. " Raditsu concluded.

      Vejitto laughed, " Silly Uncle Ditsu! With how old Chi-Chi looks in this picture I doubt she was even able to still

have children at the age she was probably at when the clone-like girl was born. "

      " Unless she had her cloned like V.2 was! " Gogeta pointed out.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " V.2? "

      " Bulma cloned Mommy a while back but she's keeping the clone in stasis for another 5 years until he's ready. "

Vejitto explained.

      Raditsu paled, " Vegeta has a CLONE?! "

      " Yup! " Gogeta chirped.

      Vejitto narrowed his eyes at the picture, " Her eyes don't look like Onna's, they look more like Videl's...if Videl's

eyes were black. "

      " AHH! She must be Gohan and Videl's daughter which makes her our niece and Uncle Ditsu's GRAND-niece! " Gogeta

concluded, " HURRAH! "

      Vejitto clapped for him. Raditsu stared on in confusion.

      " I wonder what else is in here! " Vejitto flipped though the pages only to have both his and Gogeta's jaws suddenly

drop at around page 5 or 6.

      " What? What is it? " Raditsu asked curiously.

      Vejitto quickly closed the book, " We cannot show you, Uncle Ditsu, for you do not have the power to delete memories

from your mind like Goggie and I have inherited from Toussan. "

      " Kaasan. " Gogeta said when Vejitto said "Toussan".

      " Is it, bad? "

      " It is a reminder of why Spin-the-Bottle is a dangerous game for Mommy and Toussan to play. " Vejitto nodded.

      " ... " Raditsu blinked, " What's "Spin-the-Bottle"? "

      " Something you are better off not knowing, Uncle Ditsu. " Vejitto said.

      " Who wants to make more CANDY! " Gogeta chirped, changing the subject.

      " ME! " Vejitto raised his hand.

      Gogeta beamed, " Then let's GO! "

      " OH, Bulma-san you're too heavy! " Goten pouted as he held her by the arms and flew off after Gohan and Chi-Chi.

Gohan had found out where and on which floor Goku and Vegeta were. Seeing as it was a spot by the windows, Chi-Chi decided

they should spy from there and flew off on Kinto'un after him. Bulma had stopped Goten before he flew off and told him to

carry her there as well.

      " I'm not heavy at all! Infact I'm at a very healthy weight for my age I'll have you know! " Bulma said defensively.

      " What age is that? " Goten cocked his head curiously.

      " I'M NOT TELLING **YOU!!** " her face flushed red with embarassment.

      " ... " Goten flew on, a look of pure, Goku-ish confusion on his face.

      " ... "

      " ...I'm 7. " Goten spoke up. Bulma twitched in response. The demi-saiyajin shrugged and kept going until he caught

up with the others.

      " Hey Goten, we were wondering what happened to you. " Gohan smiled.

      " Gohan can you hold Bulma-san she's really heavy and it makes my arms hurt. " Goten pouted and handed her over to

Gohan, who held Bulma by the waist. Goten plopped down onto Kinto'un and Chi-Chi snickered.

      " HEY! The only reason Kinto'un lets YOU sit on him is because he LIKES you! " Bulma exclaimed.

      " Untrue, I happen to be here on pure motives today. " Chi-Chi smirked and folded her arms.

      " Hahaha! " Goten bounced up and down on Kinto'un.

      " Gohan, where did you see them? " Bulma asked him.

      Gohan looked around, " THERE! " he pointed a few windows down. The quartet flew over to the window and peered inside.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked on in shock.

      " They're.....laughing? " Chi-Chi blinked, confused. The two saiyajins were in their seats laughing and eating their

food. Goku had fish and Vegeta had some sort of meat and pasta dish. Unfortunately for the spies, the windows were soundproof

and neither side could hear the other. Goku had closed the window earlier to prevent Vegeta from falling out through it

again, " Why are they laughing? "

      " Ehhh... " Bulma twitched as she kept her own eyes locked on the two glasses of partially gone wine, " They have

wine. VEGETA TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T DRINK ANY WINE!! " she panicked.

      " So? It's just the Ouji. Not like he can't hold his liquor. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " You've never seen Vegeta drunk, have you? "

      " ...no. But I sort of gathered he could handle it. "

      " Well that's not true! " Bulma exclaimed, then folded her arms, " Vegeta happens to get very affectionate when he's

had one too many. That's why he doesn't drink very often. He always embarasses himself....unless of course it's just me in

the room with him. "

      " Really? " Chi-Chi blinked, " Goku-san gets sexually stimulated by it. " she nodded thoughtfully.

      Gohan sweatdropped, " We didn't need to hear that. "

      Bulma gawked, " HE GETS **WHAT!? **"

      " Se-- " Chi-Chi started only to have Bulma nearly smush Chi-Chi's face against the glass while pointing to the 2nd

drink next to Goku's plate. Chi-Chi paled, " O....cwp. " she said, muffled. Chi-Chi lept backward, " KINTO'UN! Hold still

while I break the window down! "

      " WAHHH! OKAASAN!! " Gohan shouted.

      " You don't really think I'd have lived this long with Goku without learning THIS, do you? " she struck a familiar

pose.

      Goten clapped, " Haha! Kaasan taught me how to do this! "

      Chi-Chi formed a blue ball of ki in her hands, " KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, MEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,

MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " she sent the fairly large kamehameha charging at the window only to have it bounce

back and send her flying off into the distance.

      Gohan gasped in horror, " AHHH! KAASAN! " his arms went limp, loosing his grip on Bulma and sending her plummeting

downward. Gohan looked down and gasped again, " AHHH! BULMA! " he turned to Goten, who kinto'un had been swept right under

his seat from when Chi-Chi flew backwards on it, " Goten! You get Bulma while I get mom! "

      " But Bulma-san's heavy. " Goten pouted.

      " Fine! You go get mom and I'll get Bulma! " Gohan said, then flew downward while Goten flew off in Chi-Chi's

direction.

      " Oh Veggie, you're so silly! " Goku laughed, cutting another piece of the fish. He had promised he'd try and eat

politely at the resturant and so far wasn't doing so bad. Vegeta was on his second glass of wine and with the exception of

feeling a little more relaxed felt he was still pretty sober.

      " Yeah... " the little ouji trailed off, one hand on his cheek and the other holding his fork and moving the food

randomly around on his dish. He spun the fork around some of the pasta and started eating it from one end of the long noodle

like eating a gummy-worm. Vegeta slurped lazily until he almost reached the end and heard a sudden thump. The ouji looked

up and let out a muffled yelp to see Goku nearly 4 inches away from him with the other end of the long noodle in his mouth.

Vegeta twitched then promptly bit off the noodle and jumped back in his seat with horror, " DON'T DO THAT!!! "

      Goku slurped the remains of his end of the noodle, " Do what? "

      " THAT, THAT **THING!** LIKE IN THE SCENE OF THAT ANIMATED MOVIE WITH THE DOGS AND THE SPAGETTI AND THE MUSHY-SONG!! "

he sputtered.

      Goku whipped out a buzzer like the ones used on Jeopardy and hit it with his hand, " *BZZ*! What is "Lady and the

Tramp"! "

      " The fact that you knew what I was talking about heightens my suspicions of you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta narrowed his

eyes, then let out a little hiccup.

      " I'll take "words that end in ookies" for 100, Alex! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta looked around, confused, " Wha? "

      " Heehee, flowers. " the larger saiyajin sweetly tilted his head.

      " ...uh-huh. " Vegeta scratched his own head and took another sip of wine.

      " O, Veggie you shouldn't drink so much you'll fall asleep. " Goku pointed out.

      " I'm fine, Kakarrotto. I know my limit. " the ouji nodded, " Besides, according to Bulma if I drink too much I start

acting mushy. "

      Goku's eyes widened several times over.

      " Alcohol lowers your inhibitions you know. That's why I don't normally drink it. " Vegeta explained. He looked at

his glass, " Can you pour me just a little bit more, Kakarrotto? "

      The still wide-eyed Goku grabbed the wine bottle and filled Vegeta's glass to the brim, then slid a few inches closer

to the ouji.

      " THAT'S a "little bit"? " Vegeta sweatdropped at the glass.

      " It is for me. " Goku smiled.

      " Did I ever tell you how MUCH I care about you? *hic* " Vegeta hiccuped while snuggling drunkenly against the larger

saiyajin's side.

      " Mmm. " Goku smiled in an attempt to contain his excitement. The little ouji had been hit pretty hard by his third

drink and had been currently mushy-talking the large peasant for the past 10 minutes.

      " I care *hic* about you *hic* Kakay sooooOOOOoooo much. " Vegeta smiled, a drunken blush over his nose.

      Goku giggled, then watched as the smaller saiyajin hugged onto his arm.

      " I would do anything to make you happy, *hic*, Kakay-chaaan. " the ouji squeezed Goku's arm tightly.

      " Would, Veggie make me his oujo? " Goku asked curiously, taking another sip from his own glass.

      " Aww Kakay I can't do that....is too complica..complicated. " Vegeta mumbled, resting his eyes for a moment.

      " But Veggie said anything. " Goku pouted.

      " Anything buh that. " Vegeta yawned sleepily.

      " Ohh. " Goku pouted, " But, what if being Veggie's oujo was what would make me happy? " he asked.

      " Hnn... " Vegeta swayed lightly back and forth while still hugging onto Goku's arm, " Kakaysmyfavorite. " he smiled,

" My very favorite peasant. "

      " Heehee. " Goku smiled, flattered.

      " But in order for Kakay to become my Oujo we'd have to... " Vegeta trailed off. Goku stared at him intently.

      " Have to what, little Veggie? What would we have to do? "

      " ...na wosu pame tata, bubumpo lalu, Kakay. " he whispered in his native language, blushing heavily.

      " ... " Goku stared at him blankly, " Veggie I don't speak saiyago. "

      " Mmmm, hmmhmm. " Vegeta lazily held up Goku's wine glass and smiled, " Kakay, have somemore. "

      " Oh no Veggie I couldn't. If I drink too much I start thinking things. " Goku's cheeks turned light pink.

      The little ouji rolled over while miraculously keeping the drink from spilling, then hugged Goku under the arms,

" Pwease Kakay have somemore. " the ouji hiccuped, " I wuv u Kakay have somemore. " he held out the glass with a sleepy smile

on his face.

      The larger saiyajin stared down at him w/big sparkily eyes, " My sweet little Veggie "wuvs" me? "

      " Zzzzz... " Vegeta started to fall asleep. Goku poked him, " Hm? " the ouji looked up at the over-eager peasant.

      " I "wuv" you TOO, Veggie! " Goku gushed, glomping the little ouji tightly and shaking him back and forth.

      " More? "

      " Of COURSE, Veggie! " Goku said, touched and took another gulp of his drink, " ANYTHING for my beluved lil Veggie! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

10:16 PM 2/3/2004

END OF PART TWO!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're getting me DRUNK now?

Chuquita: (looks up at fic) Apparently.

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over) What do you mean APPARENTLY!?

Chuquita: (shrugs)

Vegeta: Ugh.

Chuquita: Hey I could have done a lot worse. I COULD have had you speak that saiyago line in english but I didn't.

Vegeta: ...fair enough.

Chuquita: (to audiance) (grins) I made up Veggie's daily-horoscope-prediction! Can you tell? (to Veggie) I thought it looked

semi-realistic compaired to the ones I read on the AOL companion where I got Son-kun's.

Goku: Heehee, fish. (pulls out another one and takes a big bite out of it)

Chuquita: The idea for the hollow, chocolate-fusions Vejitto and Gogeta accidentally made when they escaped their temporary

chocolate-coating was inspired off of Cathowl's Kakarrotto's giant chocolate Kakarrotto and Vegeta.

Goku: Chocolate is ALWAYS a good thing, Chu-sama! (takes a piece of chocolate out of a little wrapper and eats it)

Chuquita: And Vejitto repeatedly knocking people out was inspired by the recent dbz episodes where Veggie knocks Goku out

to avoid him getting hurt, then knocks Trunks and Goten out to avoid them getting hurt.

Vegeta: (folds his arms) I thought it was a good plan at the time.

Goku: Knocking people unconsious is not always the answer, Veggie.

Chuquita: Yeah, ANYBODY could have come by and dragged Son-kun off somewhere when he was unconsious all alone in desert.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You don't think I hadn't thought about such things! I hadn't seen Kakarrotto in SEVEN WHOLE YEARS! You

have no idea of the vast mental and emotional pain it takes to just LEAVE HIM THERE unconsious when you know you may NEVER

see him again!!

Goku: But you did see me Veggie, I'm right here. "

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka.

Chuquita: If it weren't for there being so many Goku and Veggie fans in Japan when Toriyama was writing the Buu saga Veggie

may have never come back!

Goku: (eyes widen with fright)

Chuquita: Toriyama really wanted Gohan to win the fight with Buu, but everyone so overwhelming missed Goku and Veggie that

he brought you both back.

Goku: ...

Vegeta: Thank you, Vegeta Oujisama fans in Japan.

Chuquita: (smiles) Thank you VERY much! For we all luv Veggie!

Goku: (grabs Veggie and hugs tightly) EEE~~

Chuquita: Final lil bit of inspiration before we get to the reviewer-replies, the rotating, forth level of the resturant is

based on the rotating 34th Resturant-floor of a hotel in New Orleans that we went to for one of my sister's dance compitions

several years back. (grins) It was really cool sitting in a rotating resturant! The view was GREAT, even though it was

night-time. (nods) And now to the reviewer-replies!

To Maria Cline: What was Veggie thinking? Glad you liked the fic. Many things can happen at the resturant :)

To Cathowl: Ooh, your Bardock's tail is white? How'd that happen? LOL! You have SEVEN Veggies at home? It must be hard

dealing with SEVEN of them. Then again they all must get great sparring sessions against each other in the gravity room...

except there's an odd-number of them. ^_^;; I can't imagine Raditsu acting insane other than just randomly blowing stuff

up. With the exception of his confusion, he seemed like he knew what he was doing when he first landed on Earth. Is he hard

to keep calm?

To Maria S.: I'm so sorry about not replying the last time! Forgive me! I'm not used to replying in the first chapter. What

Raditsu got for his presents were a jacket similar to Goku's (only w/his own name on the back) which had a hood that Goku

didn't realize wouldn't work due to all of Raditsu's hair, a big box of fresh chocolate-chip cookies he had been introduced

to by the fusions, and got his scouter back. Goku cleaned it off cuz it had been left in the Son kitchen since the

"Kakarrotto Version 1.0" incident. Raditsu an sense ki now but he can still use the scouter when he wants to. "Mistletoe

Madness" got so big I completely forgot to include that scene in. Don't worry, Raditsu gets many special Valentine's Day

presents at the end of the fic.

To mkh2: LOL! I completely forgot about that dinosaur! I've seen those unicorn candy-canes, they're gigantic! :) Heehee, I

like "IM ME". Maybe I could doodle Goku looking at that candy w/a stupified look of confusion. It makes me feel a lil bit

better about Veggie's state of mind with them explaining how he got into the pink shirt and yellow pants then the manga not

explaining it. W/o the explination it might make you think Veggie wears that sort of thing on daily basis o_O

Vegeta: (twitches) Thanks Chu.

Chuquita: (snickers) The pink suits you, Veggie.

Vegeta: (twitches again)

To mkh2: Haha, "Veggie-party". Son-kun uses his diary to outlit all the stuff that goes on in his head that he couldn't tell

Chi-Chi or the others, yeah it's full'a that stuff. :D I like the Jitto and Goggie idea. I don't think I've used papases

fritas before, but I have had the characters talk in spanish for gags before.

Vegeta: Four years of spanish class and you use it on GAGS?!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I use it for other things too.

To mkh2: Veggie's bottom-slap was an idea I got while thinking about the unintentional bottom-pat Goku gave him in movie 12.

Heh, I'm glad I caught that grammar error or else Veggie'd have a lot to answer to.

Vegeta: I'm glad you caught it as well. (nods)

To Setsumi-san: Hai, Mirai has gotten more letters. Ditsu is lonely, but he gets gifts at the end of the fic :) Jurokugou did

a LOT of stuff in the most recent Shounen Jump. AND Toriyama shaded that chapter in. I luv it when the manga chapters get

shaded in (which I think is actually the colored pages but U.S. Shounen Jump decided to keep gray).

To Pride of a Saiyan: Glad you liked it!

To Callimogua: Thanks! For me it's my third week of classes (which have gotten a lil easier than the first two). You're

welcome! :)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: What's surprising is it doesn't feel like a whole year either. It'd be cool if we had off for

Valentine's Day. Veggie has indeed placed himself in a very dangerous position. Hopefully what he's drunken will cause him to

fall asleep before he digs himself into a deeper hole.

To Nekoni: LOL, it was a fun way to end the first chapter :) Hope you liked this one.

Goku: (waves the card) (happily) And thank you for the cards! (grins) I will dee-liver Jitto, Goggie, and Ditsu-kun's to them

for u since they are not at the desk with us!

Vegeta: (looks at his card)

To BlackDragonFury: I would luv to get this done for Veggietine's Day, but seeing as it's next Saturday I'm not too sure.

All depends on how many more chapters I have after this one. One or two. And that depends on how much more stuff is gonna

happen in the fic. Happy you liked the Kayka doodle. It's taking me forever to finish the fusion-comic I'm working on but

once I'm done I'll get to the Kayka one. Happy early Birthday! Mine is next month :D My favorite color's blue :) and I like

Kaka-Orange too! Thanks for the candies!

Goku: (eats his candy) THANK YOU!

Vegeta: (tapping the Goku-shaped chocolate curiously)

To Nuki: Heehee, goodluck w/your letter! Goggie's so random :D You're lucky they have them there all year. The people who

make the candy-hearts sell their wafers here all year but I've never had those. Happy you liked Goku's Veggie-slap :)

To Saiyan*Queen*Vega: Aww, Raditsu's getting valentine's cards after all :) So glad you enjoy the Veggietine's Day fics.

They're always so much fun to write! :D

To DBZsaiyan: Thank u for helping Veggie!

Goku: Heehee, and thanks for the shirt! (holds shirt up, then comfortingly pats Veggie on the shoulder) There there little

Veggie.

Vegeta: (sighs)

Chuquita: Maybe you could take a nap?

Vegeta: I don't know...

To Secretsquirl: Aww, I'm happy you like the fics! Now that Veggie's Veggie-germs are nearly back to their regular amount it

could be possible for Goku to catch a Veggie-germ-disease. The thing is none of the other characters have thought about that

and probably won't notice until Son-kun does something really Veggie-ish due to the germs.

Goku: Of COURSE I will give Veggie a hug for u! (reaches over and hugs Veggie tightly) MMM~~ there! (plops confused, bright

red Veggie back in his chair) :)

To TheDarkGuard: Thank u for the link! I'll check it out! :D

To dglsprincess105: Hai, hopefully Veggie'll be oh-kay. Heh, not only did Raditsu see the future he also brought a piece of

it back with him. :)

Goku: (looks at continuously growing pile of cards and presents for Raditsu) WOW is Ditsu-kun gonna be surprised when he sees

all THIS!

To Sinah: Lol, I was typing parts of this fic during commercials between the Cooler Movie & the Gt ep. :) Veggie's neglected

presence in the whole first half of gt is one of the things that made me wanna do episode-parodies of it so much. Gt needs

more Veggie-ness in it :) The music seemed louder than the voices at some parts of the movie though. I'm hoping the bird was

just wounded and Goku gave it the ki to get better, cuz if he has the power to bring small animals back to life...that would

mean Mr. Popo taught him a LOT more stuff than he shows. Heh, GT Gohan does look like a tall Veggie. I still think Gohan's

glasses are fake, or at least ones that he only mildly needs, like Trunks's glasses. Heh-heh, Gohan going bad in a nice way.

To Lung Tai Yang: I think I meant the 2nd word but they both work. Coalition means alliance and correlation means association

so I guess it's similar ^_^;; I got into using "niichan" after hearing Goten use it in the subs so much. I'll try using

"niisan" next chapter. :) Happy you like having Raditsu there.

To Goddess Shimi: Heehee, Goten is so random! :D Happy you like the fanart! Gokule's creepy. I would've liked to have seen

Goku use his imagination as to what he and Veggie would look like fused before they actually performed the fusion. That ep

showed Goku's got a BIG imagination :D Ooh! I saw that pic by Kabu at dba! LOL, I think I've seen that doujinshi picture

before. Didn't they give Veggie girl-legs in that picture?

Vegeta: (twitches) My legs are not girlish, no matter HOW a doujinshi portrays them. (decides to put both of his male-looking

legs on the desk) See!

Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie's feet are blocking my view.

To Goddess Shimi: It'll be a whole fic & a half (the other half of this and the Chi-takes-Goku-&-family-to-temporarily-live

at-her-father's-to-get-Goku-away-from-Veggie-for-a-while fic) before I get to the Movie 8 Parody so I'll figure out how to do

that scene by then. We may even have a poll or something if I can't decide.

Vegeta: (pales) I'd rather not.

Chuquita: Have a poll?

Vegeta: (shakes his head rapidly)

Chuquita: Like I said we'll decide what to do with the "movie-8's-Veggie-damsel" scenes sometime before I get to writing the

movie 8 parody :) (waves) See you in part 3 everyone!

Vegeta: Later.

Goku: (grins) May the Veggies be with you!


	3. Double'space madness that Chu was unable...

4:38 PM 2/4/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #46

Chi-Chi: (emerges from the Son home wearing homemade armor) Heh.

(Bulma and Bura gawk at her)

Chi-Chi: (while twirling a broom over her head) Now, during Goku's abscence, we must fight, or we will be controlled just

like Bebi did.. (practices half a dozen moves, then stops with the broom infront of Bulma)

Bulma: Ah, excuse me, Chi-Chi...

Videl: (from up in the sky) You're quite right, mother! (in her Saiyagirl costume) (strikes several saiya-poses) Great

Saiyaman the second appears here! (leaps off the roof and to the ground, then proudly walks over to the others) It fits me

perfectly! My figure still hasn't changed!

Chi-Chi: (gets up) Let's go, Videl!

Videl: Yes, mother! (they both dash off)

Bulma: (worried) Hey! Stop!

Bura: (w/a plotting smirk on her face) Wow, they still have a lot of energy. (walks off) Let's go too, Mom.

Bulma: (freaking out) What are you saying?! Bura!!

**Note: For some reason ff.net is causing this chapter to look double-spaced. I tried to fix the problem but it wouldn't**

**work. I think the double-space makes the chapter look bigger than it actually is, but I guess it makes it a little**

**easier to read. I dunno. Please bare with the accidental double-spacing for this chapter and I promise I'll try and make**

**sure chapter 4 gets single-spaced when I get that one up. Thanks! -Chuquita :D**

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: I just think it's odd that no matter how hard Chi-Chi tries to get to the battlefield to fight with the others

someone or something's always trying to stop her. The others - from Veggie, the spaceship - from Namek-sei, the others - from

Cell...

Vegeta: *coughs* Buu.

Chuquita: Buu killed both you AND Chi-Chi.

Vegeta: Buu didn't kill me, I exploded.

Goku: (flips up Veggie's shirt, confused) Which is weird because I don't see any self-destruct button on Veggie.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Yeah I have to admit I'm a lil curious as to how you managed to blow yourself up by just standing there.

Vegeta: I'd show you now but then I'd have to be wished back. SO! (whips out little ssj Veggie-plushie)

Goku: (squeals at the sight of ssj Veggie-plushie) So CUTE~!!

Chuquita: (still thinking) Bebi mind-controlled Chi-Chi so she couldn't fight, Goku finished off Super 17 before she got

there, and I don't think she tried attacking Shenlong's mid-life crisis selves.

Vegeta: (transfers some of his ki into the plushie and moves the ki so the plushie stands up) There. Now watch closely as I

convert all the ki inside this plushie into energy.

Goku: (eyes widen)

Chuquita: (knowing what happens next) Ah, Veggie I really don't think this is a good idea.

Vegeta: (holds his hands out infront of the plushie. A large ball of yellow ki is surrounding the plushie) (aims the plushie

at the ceiling) And then you convert every last bit of that energy into a huge blast!

(Veggie-plushie starts to shake, Goku leans in further in awe)

Veggie-Plushie: (suddenly explodes) ***BOOM*!!!**

Goku: (jaw drops to the floor in horror)

Veggie-Plushie: (turns to stone, falls backward and cracks into a million little pieces which are blown away by a random gust

of wind) ...

Vegeta: (folds his arms proudly) And there you go.

Chuquita: (claps weakly, a little shocked from seeing the Veggie-plushie spontaniously explode) Ah, interesting, Veggie.

Vegeta: Heh. (looks over at Goku and nearly chokes on his own throat) ?!

Goku: (looking like his heart's just broken in half) (in a little voice) ...that was the saddest thing I've ever seen. (looks

over at Veggie, about to cry) And VEGGIE actually did that to HIMSELF?

Vegeta: (feeling suddenly very uneasy) Ah, hai...

Goku: (wails) OH VEGGIE!! (grabs and glomps him) OH VEGGIE THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE AND AWFUL AND IT MUST HAVE HURT SO MUCH!! I

AM SO SORRY, VEGGIE!!!

Vegeta: O_O (bright red) ...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Knew I shouldn't have let you do that. Especially using one of those kawaii lil plushies.

Goku: (sniffles) It was so cute...and then it EXPLODED!! (sobs into Veggie's shirt) OH VEH-GEEE~~~

Vegeta: (uneasily pats Son on the back) Ah, sorry about that.

Chuquita: (tries to change the subject) Oh! On the horoscope thing, both of your daily ones in the newspaper matched up

pretty well today!

Goku: (perks up) Really?

Vegeta: (snorts) It's probably just a coincidence.

Chuquita: I normally only read my own but since I was off today I had time and looked at Veggie's as well. Here's what

Son-kun's said. _Goku-Pisces: Love is in the air, and you should be able to engage in a little romance if you are receptive._

_Travel and entertainment will lead to all sorts of possibilities._

And Veggie's. _Veggie-Scorpio: Travel and dealing with people from different backgrounds will lead you into new territory_

_and possibly even a little romance. Enjoy the change of pace and prepare of the unexpected._

Vegeta: (whips out little notepad) Stay. Home. Today. Got it. (rips off paper and sticks it in his pocket)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I thought you said it was "just a coincidence"

Vegeta: I'd rather not risk it at this point in time. Especially so close to "Veggietine's Day".

Chuquita: (flips through section of newspaper) You know there's a recipe in here for a "Hearty Peasant Dish".

Vegeta: (turns pale green) o_O I'd rather not know...

Goku: (scratches his head at horoscope) "Receptive"?

Vegeta: It means being alert. You know, keeping your attention straight.

Goku: .... (chirps) SAUSAGE!

Vegeta: ...which thank God is something that you don't have much of.

Goku: ...my what?

Vegeta: Your attention-span.

Goku: ?

Chuquita: Let's start the chapter.

Goku: (smiles happily) Oh-kay!

Chuquita: Here's part 3!

Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this time Veggie's found a surefire way to prevent anything bizarre from happening to

him at home this time, by taking his peasant out to a resturant for a platonic-scheduled-meeting! But what happens when Goku

shows up for the meeting in his oujo costume? Will Veggie still have the guts to go through with his plan, or will a vision

given to Raditsu stop Veggie in his tracks? And what do Bulma & Chi-Chi think of all this?

Vegeta: (flatly) And I'm still drunk, right?

Chuquita: That is where we left you at the end of part 2.

Vegeta: KUSO!....what about Kakarrotto?

Chuquita: (grins) He's getting there.

Vegeta: ...*twitch*...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed as she held on tightly to Kinto'un. Her kamehameha wave sending her and the

magic little orange cloud flying backwards at almost 60mph. Chi-Chi looked down at Kinto'un, " You know it's weird, those

windows didn't look that strong. "

      Kinto'un sweatdropped. Chi-Chi looked back over her shoulder and shrieked to see they were heading dangerously close

to a nearby mountain. She quickly stood up and turned around, then prepared a second kamehameha blast and let it loose in the

opposite direction she had the first. Sure enough, the blast if not neutralized the effects of the first one, sent both

Chi-Chi and Kinto'un flying back in the direction they had come from.

      " Kaasan! " a voice chirped as she flew past it.

      " Goten, hi. " she waved nervously as she attempted to keep her grip on the cloud. Goten flew up to Chi-Chi,

" Where's Gohan? "

      " Gohan went to save Bulma-san! " Goten smiled and hopped onto Kinto'un with her.

      Chi-Chi nodded, " Alright then. " her grip on the cloud lessened slightly as Kinto'un started to gain more control

over its speed, " You know, if we can't blast through the windows, we're going to have to get to Goku-san and the Ouji

another way. " she looked down at Goten and grinned, " And I have just the idea! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *SIGH*! "

      " *SIGH*! "

      The two drunken saiyajin smiled drunkenly at each other from across the table, blush lines over their noses. Goku

jiggled his near-empty glass in his hand and took a final sip from it.

      " Ahh, Ka-kay... " Vegeta said slowly with a big smile on his face, then let out a hiccup.

      " Hmm? " Goku smiled back, setting his drink down.

      " You're beautiful *hic*, Kakay. " the ouji sighed happily.

      " Mmm, tell me more. " the larger saiyajin leaned his elbows on the table and his hands on his cheeks.

      " You're the, *hic* you're the most beautiful peasant I've ever seen. " Vegeta smiled, " So beautiful...I could just

take you away from all this. I wanna take you away somewhere just as beautiful as you are. "

      Goku's smile enlarged even wider.

      Vegeta paused for a moment, then sloppily sat back in his seat, " No, *hic*. I couldn't do that. "

      Goku made a small frown.

      " Cuz there is no place as beautiful as you. " the ouji grinned.

      Goku's eyes widened into two big sparkily blobs and the large saiyajin let out a squeal of joy, " OH VEGGIE!! " he

clumsily lundged across the table at Vegeta, who tripped over his own feet and fell over, ironically causing Goku to miss his

target and land face-first into the back of the seat.

      " Haha, you fell. " Vegeta laughed at Goku only to fall off his seat as well and onto the floor, " Oww! Who put this

floor here? " he groaned in pain.

      " Wasn't me. " Goku tilted his head, then smiled, " Smooch me, Veggie! "

      " Oh no. " Vegeta warned, shaking his finger at Goku as he got up, fell down, and got back up again, " No no no. I

*hic*, I know where THIS is goin. *hic*. A few smooches here, a few smooches there, and then before you know it she's packed

up and left you in the middle of nowhere with an empty canteen and a few over-ripe tomatoes. "

      " What are you *hic* talking a-bout? " Goku looked confused.

      Vegeta shrugged, " I dunno, what was I talking about? "

      " Smoochin me. " the larger saiyajin grinned, snuggling next to the equally-drunken ouji, " That would be such a

_nice_ present if Veggie were ta smooch me. "

      " Whoa! " Vegeta exclaimed, backing up, " Was that you just rubbing my thigh just now? " he hiccuped.

      " Silly Veggie that's not me that's the, the uh, " Goku tried to remember what it was called, " the tablecloth. "

      " Oh. That thing. " Vegeta sent a glare over at the tablecloth.

      " Veggie smooch me~~ "

      " No...I can't I don't like you that way...*hic*... "

      " That's kissing, Veggie. This is *hic* smooching. Smoochin's platonic. " Goku said, " Now smooch me. "

      " N... "

      " Veh-geeee, if you don't smooch me I'll uh...I'll smooch you. And it'll be a big wet one too. "

      " No. "

      " Peeeeeease? "

      " No Kakay...nosmooching. "

      " Mm. " Goku pouted, still very visibly drunk. He grabbed the wine bottle off the counter and happily put the open

part of the bottle into Vegeta's mouth and leaned the bottle foward, " Drink up Veggie! " he grinned.

      The little ouji happily glugged some more of the liquid down until the remainder of the bottle was drained. Vegeta

noticed this and took it out of his mouth, " Well 'ats weird. "

      " What? "

      " It disappeared. There was, stuff in here and now it disappeared. " he scratched his head.

      " Aww Veggie you made it disappear. " Goku smiled warmly.

      " I did? Wow... " he looked through the bottle at Goku and laughed, " Ya know, through this thing you actually almost

look sexy. "

      The larger saiyajin folded his arms, " I AM sexy. Chi-*hic*-chan told me so. "

      " Hahaha....woo. " Vegeta fell onto his back and peered through the bottle, " This bottle makes everything in it look

blurry. " he cocked his head, then felt something snuggle next to him and smiled, " God, you're warm, Kakay. Like a heated

pillow or somethin. "

      " I luv u too, Veggie. " Goku smiled, then noticed something shiny, " Ooh, so pretty. " he reached for the item.

      " Hey that's my belt. " Vegeta mumbled.

      " Can I have it? " Goku asked sweetly.

      Vegeta shrugged, " What the heck, I don't even use it anyway. " he pulled his belt off and handed it to Goku, " Here

you go, enjoy. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered and held the shiny buckle part of the belt up to the light, " It looks like gold, Veggie. "

      " ... "

      " Is it gold? "

      " I dunno. " Vegeta said, then put the bottle down, " This is getting boring. "

      " Yeah. " Goku dropped Vegeta's belt to the floor, " We should do something. "

      " Mmmm.. " a content little purr came from beside Goku and he looked over to see Vegeta using the larger saiyajin's

arm as a pillow, " Kakay's sleeves are so soft...I could sleep here all night. "

      " Veggie it's daytime. "

      " Oh, I guess I should get up then. "

      " No Veggie stay. Veggie never gives me hugs like this....well, even though hugging my arm wasn't what I had in mind,

it's still very nice. " Goku smiled.

      " Oh-kay then. Goodnight then, *hic* sweet oujo. " Vegeta closed his eyes.

      " Veggie's oujo~~~ " Goku smiled in a daze and layed back as well, " Yeah..... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " It is.....magNIFicent. " Vejitto said in awe. He, Gogeta, and Raditsu had just created a 7 layer cake using every

single type of chocolate they could find. What resulted was a huge mass of yet-to-be-tasted chocolatey-goodness the world had

ever known.

      Gogeta sniffled with joy, " It is like our baby....only it's a pastry and not a child. "

      Raditsu placed yet another chocolate-chip cookie on his portion of the cake, " I say we cut it up and eat it right

now! " he grinned.

      " Agreed! " Vejitto said happily, then whipped out a gigantic cutting knife.

      " WAHHH! " Raditsu jumped back, " WHERE DID YOU GET A KNIFE THAT **HUGE!!** "

      " ....there. " Vejitto pointed to a rack of utencils behind him labeled in red letters "**Huge, Dangerous Knives:** be

careful".

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Oh. "

      " Plates? " Vejitto asked.

      Gogeta whipped out three huge plates from behind his back with a grin on his face, " Plates! "

      The portara fusion sliced the cake into three pieces, then slid each piece onto the three plates, " And now, we EAT!"

      " YAY! " Gogeta cheered. Both fusions practically inhaled their slices within the first three seconds, Raditsu was

only halfway done.

      " Man, it looked like you didn't even TASTE it? " he gawked.

      " Hee~ our snacking skills our unmatched only by each other, Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto grinned as he motioned between

himself and Gogeta, who was licking the remains of his own slice off the plate.

      Raditsu finished the other half of his piece, then froze when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

      Both fusions turned to the door at once.

      " Can I do it this time, Jitto? " Gogeta asked eagerly.

      " Oh-kay! " Vejitto nodded.

      The younger fusion got up and walked to position behind the door, ready to bean the next person to walk in over the

head.

      " Hello? "

      " *BAM*!! " Gogeta's fists lightly slammed down on the person infront of him, causing the person to fall to the

floor, " HUURAH! " he cheered.

      Vejitto looked over and gasped, " Goggie that was BULMA! "

      " Oh no! " Gogeta yelped, then backed up as a very dizzy and now half-consious Bulma tried to sit up.

      " Now I remember why I stopped going on these insane adventures after Namek-sei. " Bulma said woozily.

      " Bulma? " Gohan poked his head in only to narrowly duck Gogeta's second attempt, " WAHH! " he fell over.

      " You gotta be careful. They both have great aim. " Raditsu pointed out, opening a box of chocolate-chips.

      " I noticed. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Sorry Gohan. " Gogeta grinned cheesily.

      " It's oh-kay, really. " Gohan laughed nervously while Bulma staggered to her feet.

      " So, how did you know we were in here? " Vejitto asked.

      Bulma rubbed her head, " The unconsious group of people set up outside at one of the tables with chocolate handprints

all over them pretty much gave it away. Since the chocolate led back here I figured it was either you two or Goku and Vegeta,

but I'm not sure if either of them could come up with your solution out there. "

      " Hee! " Gogeta grinned, " It was a GROUP EFFORT! "

      " Hai! " Vejitto added.

      " So, " Raditsu spoke up, " What happened to Goten and Chi-Chi? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hmm, how very convinent. " Chi-Chi rubbed her hands together as she stood infront of the table of unconsious

workers with Goten and Kinto'un who was hovering nearby. She took one of the worker's jackets and picked up few dessert menus

, " Come on Goten, we're going to go get your Toussan out of this mess before the Ouji takes advantage of Go-chan's drunken

state. "

      " Oh-kay Mommy! " Goten chirped and followed her up the stairs. They climbed a second set of stairs before reaching

the third floor.

      " There! " Chi-Chi pointed to the table the two saiyajins had been sitting at, then cautiously walked over. She

glanced down to see something at her feet and picked it up only to pale when she recognized it, " Oh God....it's the Ouji's

belt. " she gulped, " This is what keeps his pants from falling off. "

      " You mean these? " Goten held up an article of clothing.

      Chi-Chi nearly shrieked, " WAHH! THOSE ARE THE OUJI'S **PANTS!!** " she said in digust, then folded her arms, " Now

where's the Ouji? And for that matter where's Goku-san! " she looked around, then peered over the table and turned a pale

green to see the two saiyajins cuddled up together on booth seat, Goku smiling contently while Vegeta babbled words of mush

to Goku in saiyago. Chi-Chi twitched as she watched them, trying very hard to keep control of her anger and instead of

screaming sent a very large death-glare at Vegeta, " Ouji. " she stated, annoyed.

      " Hn? " Vegeta sat up, obviously drunk. He pointed and laughed at her, " HAHAHA, ahh, O-*hic*-nna. Hello. " he waved

to her.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Hello. "

      " Kakay and I were just enjoying a wonderful experiance...wherever we happen to be right now, *hic*. " Vegeta smirked

, then paused in slight confusion. He looked up at Chi-Chi, " Say Onna, *hic* where are we? "

      " You're IN a resturant. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, embarassed.

      " Ahh, a resturant. How nice. *hic*. "

      " Sheesh, are you drunk. "

      Vegeta managed to stand up, " Why yes I am. " he said proudly.

      " Nn, Veh-GEE~~~ " a little voice whined from behind him and yanked the ouji back down. Chi-Chi walked into the booth

and gawked just in time to see Goku turn the little ouji over on his stomach and hug him from above, " Mmm, Veggies sooooo

special. " he started smooching the little ouji's hands.

      " GOKU STOP THAT! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the back of his collar and tried to pry the drunken saiyajin off the

equally drunken and slightly disoriented saiyajin no ouji.

      " Buh my Vehhhh-gee. " Goku pouted, still smooching the smaller saiyajin's hands.

      " Hnn. " Chi-Chi twitched, then turned to Vegeta, " Hey Ouji, can you see what Go-chan's doing to your hands? " she

smirked.

      " I have hands? *hic*. "

      " GRR... " Chi-Chi twitched again, then paused as Vegeta looked down and suddenly screamed.

      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD HE'S EATING MY HANDS!! " the ouji lept back.

      " No I'm not. " Goku said, " I'm only givin Veggie's hands some smoochies. " he said, then smiled warmly at the ouji,

" Warm soft lil smoochies that'll make Veggie feel luved. "

      " CANNIBAL!! " Vegeta stagged back to his feet and pointed at Goku, creeped out. The ouji took another step back,

slipped and hit his head on the dining table as he went down, " OOF! " Vegeta let out before he completely fell unconsious.

      Chi-Chi peered down at the swirly-eyed unconsious Vegeta and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, " Haha. Well, that

was easy. " she grinned, then smirked, " We should get him drunk more often, Goku-san. "

      " Mmmmm~~ " Goku glomped her from behind and grinned, dazed, " Chiiiiii-chan. " he leaned back, causing Chi-Chi to

lose part of her balance.

      Chi-Chi panicked, " WHOA! Goku-san we're going to FALL! HOLDUPHOLDUPHOLDU-- "

      " *THUMP*! " the couple promptly fell over.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " HAHA, field trip! " Vejitto chirped as he, Gogeta, Bulma, Raditsu, and Gohan all climbed the stairs up to the third

floor.

      " I do enjoy field trips, Bulma-san! " Gogeta happily walked along.

      " This isn't a field trip we're going to go save Vegeta. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " And my Toussan too. " Gohan pointed out.

      " Heehee, your Toussan's my Toussan too ya know! " Vejitto grinned.

      " And MY Kaasan! " Gogeta chimed in.

      " Huh. " Bulma reached the top of the stairs and looked around the room for any sign of Goku and Vegeta. She

sweatdropped when she spotted Goten sitting at the booth Goku and Vegeta had been at, eating their leftovers from the meal

once they had gotten too drunk to finish. Goku was on the floor rolling and hugging a bright red Chi-Chi tightly while Vegeta

was nowhere to be seen. Bulma sweatdropped when she noticed Nango hanging out from underneath the table.

      " What happened here? " Gohan gawked.

      " That's what I'd like to know. " Bulma sighed, then walked over to Goku and Chi-Chi, " Ah, Chi-Chi? "

      " Go away. " Chi-Chi squeaked out and motioned her away, still bright red, " Go go go. "

      " Mmmm~~, Chi-chaaaaaan. " Goku giggled happily, then let out a few drunken hiccups.

      Bulma walked away, confused, " Well, that didn't help. " she walked up to where Vegeta's tail was, then bent down,

" Vegeta? WAHH! " she gasped when she noticed he was unconsious. Bulma pulled the little ouji out from under the table and

shook him back and forth a few times, " VEGETA, WAKE, UP!! "

      " Wha? " Vegeta opened his eyes, his pupils dialated and out of focus, " Burururuma *hic* whater u doin here on

Bejito-sei? *hic*. "

      Bulma groaned, " You're both drunk. I can't believe this...and where are your PANTS?! " she gawked, then pulled

something out of her pocket and perked up, " Luckily I, being the genius I am, AND being prepared for emergancies such as

this, have something that'll bring you back to sober-land within seconds! " she pulled out a little bottle and grinned, " Now

open up, Vegeta-kun! "

      " Huh? " Vegeta blinked, then yelped as she squeezed a few drops into his mouth. The ouji swallowed it, then let out

several choking noises as his body seemingly re-booted itself. Vegeta blinked again, only this time with the standard

alertness he had before the wine, " ...Bulma? "

      " Hi Vegeta! " she said happily.

      " ...what just happened? "

      " Well, you were drunk, and I just used a super-invention to instantly sober you up again! " she smiled, then added

in a quiet tone he couldn't hear, " Hey its untested but at least it worked! "

      " You say something? "

      " No. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Vegeta suddenly felt a draft go up his behind and looked down, " AHHH! WHERE ARE MY PANTS!? " he shrieked, jiggling

out of Bulma's grasp and landing on the floor.

      " Yeah I was kinda wondering that myself. " Bulma sweatdropped. Vegeta looked around, then sweatdropped to see

Goten holding them up in his spare hand while eating leftovers of Vegeta's food. The ouji snatched his pants and plate away

from the chibi.

      " Baka kaka-spawn. " he grumbled, " Now where's my belt? "

      " Here Veggie-san! " Goten chirped, holding it up as well. Vegeta grabbed the belt, then ducked behind a nearby plant

and put his pants and belt back on while finishing off his snack. He emerged several seconds later only to bump into a large,

squishy object. Vegeta took a small whiff and his body turned completely bright red. The ouji nervously backed up and shook

it off only to see a still-drunken Goku looming over him with a strange look in his eyes while Gohan was helping Chi-Chi back

up and trying to snap her out of it.

      " Ah, Kakarrotto, hi. " Vegeta waved uneasily at him, then looked down at his hands, " Why are my hands soaking wet?"

      " Go-chan was SLOBBERING all over then, Ouji. " Chi-Chi muttered, her redness gone, " He was under some drunken

dellusion that "smooching" your hands would make you feel more "luved". " she spat.

      " Is that so? " Vegeta smirked defiantly at her, then paled when it registered what was all over his hands, " Oh dear

God...they're slathered in, KAKA-DROOL!!! " he said, horrified.

      " Yeah, pretty much. " Chi-Chi smirked back now that the ouji himself was sickened with what had happened to his

gloved hands.

      Vegeta did a quick search of the area until he spotted the bottle of Peasant-Repel, then reached out with his tail to

grab the bottle and hold it above his hands. Nango squeezed the bottle and sprayed the Peasant-Repel at Vegeta's hands

causing the drool to magically slide off his gloves and onto the resturant floor like a glob of non-stick butter, " There. "

he rubbed his hands together, " Now that that's taken care of. " he turned to the others, " WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU **DOING**

HERE!! "

      " I'M here along with Gohan and Goten to save Goku-san from YOU. Bulma and the demi-Oujis are here to save YOU from

Goku-san. And Raditsu's apparently undecided who exactly he's helping. " Chi-Chi folded her arms stubbornly.

      " Hahaha. " Raditsu laughed nervously.

      " You know we came to help you Vegeta, " Bulma explained, " You know, incase anything weird started happening. " she

said, then noticed Goku looming dangerously close to Vegeta and promptly gave the large saiyajin a quick dose of her sobering

liquid, causing Goku to dizzily back up and almost fall over in confusion.

      " Hey what happened to all the blurryness and the bright shiny lights? " Goku asked, scratching his head, baffled.

      " You were just drunk there for a moment, Son-kun, but you're all better now. " Bulma smiled.

      " ...oh? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " See, I've just helped you in avoiding yet another embarassing situation. " Bulma said to Vegeta while motioning to

Goku.

      The little ouji frowned, " You don't trust me. " he said in a little voice Goku'd only heard once or twice before.

      " Huh? " Bulma froze. She laughed nervously, " Oh Vegeta of course I trust you. " she put her hands on his shoulders,

" Why wouldn't I? "

      " Because you spied on us. And you brought all the others to help you. You don't trust me alone with Kakarrotto

because you think I'm going to do something terrible. " he sighed sadly, then glared, " How COULD you! How could ALL of you!

Don't you believe I have any self-control over my own thoughts and actions! "

      " Well... " Bulma trailed off while the others avoided eye-contact with Vegeta. Goten just cocked his head cluelessly

and Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

      " No. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.

      Vegeta smirked wryly, " Well for you I wouldn't expect anything else, Onna. " he said, then frowned again, " But for

the REST of you not to believe in me! Do you REALLY believe in that blasted false-future THAT MUCH that you don't think I

can change it through my own actions! "

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Ouji, you took Goku out on a date. That's not exactly going to help stop that future very much. "

      Vegeta twitched, " We're not on a DATE! WE'RE ON A PLATONIC-SCHEDULED-MEETING!! " he screamed, then paused, " And

why aren't you raving like a lunatic about Kakarrotto "smooching" my hands? "

      " You were both DRUNK. Being drunk doesn't count. " Chi-Chi pointed out, then narrowed her eyes, " Now if you were to

sucker my Goku-san into kissing your nasty Ouji-germed ones now, that would be a whole different story. "

      " And what if I were to give Kakay's slighty-smaller-than-my-own kaka-hands a little, kiss? " he smirked.

      " Then I would have to severely beat you with my bazooka-- "

      " --which you've gone cold-turkey from and currently do not have in your posession. " Vegeta snickered, shrugging.

      " Nnnn.. " Chi-Chi snorted, " Then I'll have to beat you with--THIS TABLE! " she grabbed the table the saiyajins had

been sitting at and held it over her head like a giant hammer.

      Vegeta's eyes widened, slightly surprised, " ...you've been training. "

      " Yes I have. " Chi-Chi said shortly.

      The little ouji walked over to the still-confused Goku and tugged on his sleeve, then put on a mock-baby-face.

      " Hm? " Goku looked down to see the little ouji hugging onto his arm and staring up at him, teary-eyed.

      " Kakayyyy, Onna wansa hurt me with the big bad table. " the ouji said with the little voice he'd used earlier, only

this time he was using it on purpose.

      Goku looked over at Chi-Chi who had a blank look on her face and the table still over her head, " GASP! Chi-chan how

COULD you! "

      Chi-Chi promptly thrust the table back into it's spot, then looked away, whistling nervously.

      " Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta slid over to her, " As you can see I'm fully in control of my situation AND my own destiny. "

he smirked.

      " Sure you are, at least until Go-chan's germs gobble your brain up and turn it into oatmeal. "

      " Well that won't happen. "

      " Are you so sure of that, Ouji? "

      " Sure enough of it that I'm able to risk taking Kakay someplace nice as a token of both his Veggietine's gift to me

last year AND to commemorate our close, yet completely platonic, relationship. " Vegeta nodded, then turned back to the

to the others with a slightly hurt look on his face, " However, a certain number of people who are SUPPOSED to have faith in

me believe otherwise. "

      Bulma frowned, the two fusions pouted, and Raditsu felt slightly uneasy. Bulma walked up to him, " Vegeta, it's not

their fault. I dragged them into this. We only want to help keep you from falling for....I mean-- " she bit her lip and tried

to correct herself.

      " --go on, say it. Kakarrotto. " he said in a dead-pan tone.

      " Oh Vegeta, you understand I only spied on you because I love you. " she reached to hug him only to have the little

ouji back up.

      " You said you'd keep in contact with me on the microphone, you said NOTHING about SPYING on me! "

      " Well the microphone only works for a short distance. "

      " And you didn't tell me that either. " Vegeta stubbornly folded his arms.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Bulma sighed and finally spoke up, " Vegeta, I-- "

      " All of you KNOW I have no non-platonic feelings for Kakarrotto and yet your actions prove that you believe I do!

Or that I could develop such feelings. WELL I DON'T! " he snapped.

      " LISTEN YOU! " Bulma suddenly snapped back, " YOU AREN'T ONE TO TALK ABOUT THAT! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HOW THE WAY YOU

TREAT SON-KUN LOOKS FROM THE OUTSIDE! YOU'RE SO FREAKIN FACINATED WITH HIM THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THE CONSEQUENCES OF

WHAT YOU SAY TO HIM AND HOW YOU ACT AROUND HIM! YOU TREAT HIM LIKE HE'S SO SPECIAL NO ONE WOULD EVER BELIEVE THAT YOU USED TO

HATE HIM!! "

      The ouji growled and stepped protectively infront of Goku, " I NEVER HATED KAKARROTTO! "

      Goku looked at the situation, a little worried, then glanced at the little ouji's hair and started to absentmindedly

play with it.

      Bulma stared at Vegeta incrediously, " Vegeta, don't you remember anything PRIOR to Cell at all?! It was your

"intense hatred" for Son-kun that caused you to turn into a super saiyajin in the first place! "

      Vegeta froze in place, as did the hand that had been playing around with his hair.

      Bulma frowned, " At least, that's what you told me. " she said quietly.

      Goku leaned over and stared at the little ouji, upside-down, " Is that true Veggie? Is, that really how you were able

to go ssj for the first time? " he sniffled.

      It hit Vegeta, _::That's right. Kakarrotto wasn't there when I gave that little speech! He wasn't even there when I_

_told Bulma because he was in a coma from that heart-disease!::_ his eyes widened and he suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt

sink onto his heart, " Oww... " he looked up at the sad little expression on the larger saiyajin's face and the pain tripled,

" OWW.... " Vegeta shuddered.

      " Veggie, when I went super saiyajin for the first time, it was because I was mad at Freeza. " the larger saiyajin

said in a quiet voice, " Does that mean that, little Veggie was as mad at me, as I was mad at Freeza? " Goku's eyes

welled up with tears, hurt.

      " Never. I could never hate you, Kakarrotto. " the little ouji whispered, staring back intently. He looked back down

and at the others. Bulma had a very worried look on her face.

      " Vegeta, please, you need help-- " Bulma started, concerned.

      Vegeta gulped, then promptly grabbed Goku's wrist and started backing up, " Come on Kakarrotto, we're getting out of

here. " he said determindly.

      " Oh NO you're not. "

      The ouji turned to his right to see Chi-Chi standing there, agitated.

      " Ouji don't you think for a SECOND that just because YOU'RE having some sort of emotional CRISIS that it gives you

the right to drag my Goku-san along for the ride! You gave him his "snack" and now your "date" is over. Meaning that it's

time for Goku-san to come HOME. " she grabbed Goku's other wrist.

      " Ooh, Chi-chan does have a point, Veggie. If we ate that means our pla, pla--uhh, meeting is over. " Goku pointed

out.

      " No it's NOT! " Vegeta snapped, holding on tighter.

      " It isn't? " Goku tilted his head.

      " You're just stalling, Ouji. " Chi-Chi smirked, " Can't stand the pressure now, can ya? "

      " ... " Vegeta twitched.

      " Yup. I'm right. Why the emotional pressure on you is so great you can't even come up with a snappy comeback to what

I just said. " she laughed, " Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll just lose your mind. Putting you away in a mental-ward would

DEFINATELY put a stop to that sickening possible-future of yours. You can't manipulate Go-chan's mind to bend to your will

if you're in a straight-jacket locked in a padded room babbling his name to yourself over and over again, and occationally

laughing insanely. " Chi-Chi snickered. She clasped her hands together, " Ahh, that would be a glorious day indeed. " Chi-Chi

grinned, " MWAHAHAHAHA! "

      " I'm NOT going crazy! " Vegeta exclaimed, then took this oppertunity to yank Goku's other hand away, " Come,

Kakarrotto. " he put his fingers to his head and prepared to teleport.

      " Huh? " Goku blinked, then both saiyajin disappeared from the spot.

      " MWAHAHAHA--Eh? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, realizing what had happened while she was laughing, entertained, " Oh crap.

YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI HOW DARE YOU! " she fumed.

      " Poor Mommy's brain is so confused. " Vejitto said, worried, then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to

see the group of people he and Gogeta had knocked unconsious, consious and glaring at them.

      " Ooh, Jitto. They look mad. " Gogeta whispered.

      " Sir, you and your accomplice are aware that knocking us out is against the law. " one of the waiters folded his

arms.

      " Jitto? " Gogeta looked over at him.

      " Ah.. " Vejitto blinked, then grinned, " Yes, yes I do. Infact I would like to further make this aware to you,

though **song!** "

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered as random types of music started to play in the background.

      " *BumBumBum* "

      Raditsu looked around, confused " Hey where's that music coming from? "

      Vejitto whipped out a microphone and started to sing, along with Gogeta, " We're sorry Mr's and Mrs's, for hitting

you on the head! "

      " We hope you do not throw us out or try to make us dead! "

      " We did not know that knocking you unconsious, was against the law. "

      " And we hope that you forgive for this tiny little flaw! " the fusions alternated lines while heading closer and

closer to the nearest exit.

      " And so we must bid you goodbye cuz this is the end of our song! " Vejitto slid open the door.

      " And if you really wanna know we did do nothing wrong! " Gogeta finished, then both fusions promptly dashed off,

closing the door behind them.

      " YOU GET BACK HERE! " one of the waitresses pounded on the door along with the rest of the group only to have the

door promptly swing back open and smack the group into the wall. They fell to the floor, unconsious for the 2nd time.

      Vejitto and Gogeta stood there in the doorway looking sheepish.

      " Heh-heh, wrong door. " Vejitto grinned cheesily, pointing to the contents of the room which contained clean dishes

and other supplies for setting tables. The fusions dashed off in the other direction just as the group of waiters, waitresses

, and other workers were getting up.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " I can't BELIEVE them, thinking I can't last one simple trip.....*grumble*grumble*....and they have the NERVE to

FOLLOW me like I'm a blasted CHILD and...*grumble*grumble*.....can ABSOLUTELY handle Kakarrotto by myself......*grumble*

*grumble*grumple*. "

      Goku sat on the hood of his limo parked in Capsule Corp's driveway while he watched Vegeta walk back and forth into

the house and back out again to the old Capsule 3 spaceship he had stolen from Chi-Chi a long time ago and traveled in for

over a year while searching the depths of space for the larger saiyajin so Goku could teach him about becoming a super

saiyajin; a plan that never went through, because Vegeta never found him out there, " Hey Veggie, what's in the boxes? "

      " Supplies. " Vegeta said shortly as he carried another box into the spaceship, " I'll show them! I have PLENTY of

self and mental control over my thoughts and actions! I'll show them I have no non-platonic desires for you! I'll show ALL of

them! "

      " ...what is little Veggie going to do? " Goku asked curiously.

      The ouji paused in mid-step and smirked at him, " We're going on a little trip, Kakarrotto. "

      " A Veggietine's Day trip, Veggie? " Goku beamed eagerly.

      " Ah, yeah. Into space. "

      " AHHHH! " Goku squealed, " If we are going into space then that means Veggie's gonna make me his oujo JUST LIKE

"possible-future" Veggie! "

      Vegeta twitched, " I'm NOT taking you out into space to do the very thing I'm trying to KEEP FROM HAPPENING!! " he

exclaimed, then calmed down, " I want to show Bulma, Onna, and everyone else that I can handle being alone with you for a

while without their stupid ideas of me falling in l---uh, yeah. " his cheeks went light red and he shifted a bit, then

carried the packages in.

      " I can help Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " Good. Then capsulize the limo and grab the last couple packages in the doorway and we're out of here. " Vegeta said

. Goku did so with the limo, then walked over and picked up the packages.

      " Here we go! " Goku said happily as he dashed inside the spaceship and set the boxes down. Vegeta closed the door to

the ship, " So, where ARE we going, little Veggie? "

      " Not far. I figure we orbit the planet for a couple days, then come back down. Once the others discover that my

mental state is just as unchanged at the end of the trip as it is now, they'll let go of that ridiculous notion that I'm

falling into the same trap my possible-future counterpart had. " he sat down in the captain's chair while Goku sat in one of

the passanger chairs, " Ready? "

      " Ready! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta glanced back at him and suddenly yelped, " WAHH! You BAKA! " he grabbed the seat-belt and reached over to

strap Goku in, " Don't you know that when leaving the Earth's atmosphere you need to be in a safe position or else you're

likely to plummet into a nearby wall and crack your body in two! " he scholded. Vegeta looked up to see the larger saiyajin's

cheeks flushed bright pink with a shy, blank stare on his face. Vegeta looked down and his face turned bright red, " A--and

of course, you dealing with Earth-products for so long, Kakarrotto, you, probably know how to plug and unplug your,

seatbelt. " he handed both parts of the seatbelt to Goku, who locked the belt up and smiled.

      " I luv u too, Veggie. " Goku said warmly.

      Vegeta felt his face heat up, then nervously went back to the controls and prepared to launch the ship, " This is

gonna be harder than I thought. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " OHHHH! I can't believe Vegeta just took off back there! " Bulma groaned as she paced back and forth across the

floor, " I shouldn't have gotten into an arguement with him, he's so over-sensitive about the whole "Goku" topic who KNOWS

where they could have gone! "

      " Huh. " Chi-Chi picked up the foot-tall Goku-plushie Goku himself had made as his Veggietine's Day gift to Vegeta.

Chi-Chi ignored Bulma's worried ranting in the background and observed the plushie. It looked exactly like a 3-D model of

the large saiyajin's plushie-like artstyle, " Goku-san's certainly improved in the sewing department. And very quickly, too."

she flipped it over, " Such detail on it's "outfit" also. " Chi-Chi nodded, then squeezed the super-soft plushie lightly.

      " ~*I wuv u, Veggie*~! " the plushie cooed.

      Chi-Chi froze in place, causing the plushie to fall from her grip and hit the floor, announcing its luv for the

second time the second after its little tummy came in contact with the ground.

      Raditsu picked the plushie up off the floor. Chi-Chi's face was still frozen in gaping shock and her arms still

outstretched, " Is this supposed to be Kakarrotto as the saiyajin no oujo? What a weird toy. "

      " That's Go-chan's voice... "

      Raditsu looked over at Chi-Chi.

      " That SOUND it makes....Go-chan recorded that himself, that's his voice. " Chi-Chi gulped.

      " Hai.... " Raditsu nodded, " But, what's "wuv"? "

      " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, then lept back to her feet, frazzled but back to her senses, " IT'S JUST BABY-SPEAK

FOR "LUV" WHICH IS A PLATONIC FORM OF THE WORD "LOVE"!! "

      " ...baby-speak? " Raditsu blinked.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " OHHHh, you KNOW. How people talk when they're around little babies. L's are changed to W's

and words are smushed together and there's lots of squealing and gurgling and cooing involved. " she explained, " Don't

saiyajins do that around their babies? "

      Raditsu scratched his head, " I don't know.... "

      " What's that? "

      Raditsu looked up to see a nervous Bulma staring at the Goku-Oujo-Plushie in his hands, " Oh, Kakarrotto made it.

Apparently for Vegeta. " he motioned to the small bundle of wrapping-paper left on the table.

      Bulma picked the plushie up, " Son-kun gave Vegeta...a plushie of himself in a saiyajin oujo uniform? " she said

weakly.

      " Yeah. It uh, talks. " Raditsu motioned to the plushie. Bulma squeezed its tummy.

      " ~*I wuv u, Veggie*~! " the plushie cooed adorably.

      Bulma's bottom left eyelid twitched, " Oh dear God. Vegeta if we don't do something soon you're going to be DOOMED! "

she wailed.

      " To what? "

      Bulma looked over at Raditsu.

      " "Doomed" to what? "

      " Fall head-over-heels for Son-kun, make Son-kun his princess, and travel across the universe for the rest of

eternity doing romantic things together. " Bulma responded.

      Raditsu reeled in disgust, " Oh GOD... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...poor KAKARROTTO! "

      " WAHH! " Bulma fell over.

      " HA! " Chi-Chi pointed at her in victory, " I **KNEW** he was on my side! "

      " I'm not on ANYBODY'S side! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " FORGET THE "SIDES"! " Gohan shouted, then calmed down, " What's important now is to go after Toussan and Vegeta

before Vegeta does something rash like he's done before in battle and end up risking all of our lives by doing so. "

      " And how do you propose we go AFTER Vegeta, Gohan? " Bulma asked tiredly.

      " Simple. We go grab Vejitto and Gogeta and have them teleport us all to where Toussan and Vegeta's ki's are. "

Gohan explained.

      " Good plan, Gohan-chan! " Chi-Chi grinned, patting him on the back, " You're such a genius! "

      Gohan laughed embarassingly, " Hahahahahaha! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ohhhhhhh... " Goku said in awe as he stared out the window in the ship at the Earth below, " It looks so pretty

from up here, Veggie. "

      " Hm? " Vegeta looked up from where he was sitting. Other than a slight nervous sweat, the ouji was doing fine.

      " Little Veggie come look at Earth. " Goku smiled, " It's BEAUTIFUL from up here. "

      " Hai... " Vegeta uneasily walked over to the window and looked out as well.

      " Just like a big blue marble, Veggie. It is amazing how small it looks from up here. " Goku watched the planet

intently.

      Vegeta stared at it, " You can't tell from down there, but it looks a lot like Bejito-sei from up here. "

      Goku glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye.

      " Only, Bejito-sei had warm colors up in space, red, orange, yellow, even..pink. " the ouji nodded.

      " I bet it's just as pretty, Veggie. " Goku beamed.

      " Heh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      The larger saiyajin contently leaned against the smaller one and smiled.

      " Kakarrotto. "

      " Hmm? " Goku looked down at him, curiously.

      " You never did get that cake, did you? " Vegeta said.

      " Aww, it's oh-kay Veggie. I am just happy to spend Veggietine's Day with you where we don't get hit with arrows and

I don't get acci-dentally taken to the future, but just have some buddy-time together. " Goku grinned.

      " Yeah...we are still "buddies", aren't we? " the little ouji smirked.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded happily, " Don't Veggie forget now! "

      " ... " the little ouji smiled, then let out a sigh of relief, " So! " he said brightly, " Since you didn't get your

cake back at the resturant, what do you say you help me make one here. "

      " Out in SPACE Veggie? " Goku gasped.

      " Of course out in space! I've made prepared snacks and things while floating in deep space LOTS of times. This

shouldn't be anything different. " Vegeta boasted, then walked off into another room, " Now come on, we have things to unpack

before we can get started. "

      " HOORAY! Food-making time with VEGGIE! " Goku cheered and ran off after him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *SIGH* It looks like we won't be going back to THAT resturant for a while, Goggie. " Vejitto sighed as the two

walked down the street, having gotten about a block away from the building, " At least not without really good disguises. "

      " Hee, our tummies are full though! " Gogeta pointed out while patting his own stomach.

      " That is correct, Goggie! " Vejitto said happily and patted his stomach as well. The duo turned a corner only to

freeze at a semi-menacing figure standing before them.

      " Hello, demi-Oujis. " Chi-Chi smiled pleasantly at them.

      " Hi Chi-Chi! "

      " Hello Onna! " they both said happily.

      " Heh-heh. " Chi-Chi smile turned into a smirk and she promptly grabbed each of their collars tightly, " HA! "

      " Chi-Chi what are u doing? " Vejitto blinked.

      " I'm helping Gohan inact his plan to save Goku-san from whatever bizarre plot the Ouji's currently

emotionally-unstable mind has concocted! And you two are PART of it! " Chi-Chi announced.

      Gogeta raised his hand, " Part of Toussan's "bizzare plot"? " his tail wagged behind him.

      " NO! Part of Gohan's "plan to save Goku-san"! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " Ohhhhh.. "

      " Ohhhhh.. " the two fusions suddenly became bored and disinterested.

      " Will you cut that out! We need your help! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " Chi-Chi I'm sure that Toussan is fine with Mommy. " Vejitto sweatdropped as Gogeta attempted to pull the collar of

his vest free. Vejitto glanced over at Gogeta and an idea popped into his head. He smiled.

      " Yeah and so is a mouse that's thrown into a viper's den. " Chi-Chi muttered sarcastically, " DON'T YOU REALIZE THEY

COULD BE **ANYWHERE** ON EARTH RIGHT NOW! "

      " Like up there! " Vejitto poined above her.

      " Where! " Chi-Chi quickly looked up, then sweatdropped to see nothing above her but a few seagulls. She looked back

down and twitched just in time to see Vejitto and Gogeta turn the corner and run back the other way, " HEY!! YOU EVIL SNEAKY

DEMI-OUJIS YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER ONES WHO KNOW HOW TO **TELEPORT!!!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " There. " Vegeta said as he tied the apron around himself, back in his usual blue training outfit. He smirked

menacingly at his ingrediants, " Looks like it's time to bake. " the ouji snickered, then shook the table lightly as if the

ingrediants were quaking with fear.

      " Aww, you look cute, Veggie! " Goku giggled at the little ouji's "Kiss the Cook" apron. Vegeta's face flushed red

and he quickly grabbed a handful of flour and used it to cover the word "Kiss" on his apron.

      " Better. " Vegeta nodded. He turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto, seeing as you'll be assisting me, and since things could

possibly get quite messy, I'd like to inform you that wearing that saiyajin oujo garment isn't the wisest thing to don while

baking OR cooking. So it would be better if you just switched back to your--WAHH! " Vegeta pulled a double-take to see Goku

was instantly back in his usual orange and blue gi and smiling as if nothing had happened, " ...you know I never thought I'd

be so happy to see the bright, mind-numbing gi of yours on you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Hee, it is one of my FAVORITES, Veggie! " Goku said happily, bouncing up and down to get used to wearing his boots

again.

      " Now get an apron on and get over here. " Vegeta instructed.

      Goku looked through the box of cooking and baking items, then giggled at the sight of one of the spare aprons and put

it on, " HeeheeheeHAHAHA! "

      Vegeta cringed, not even wanting to turn around to see what was so funny, but did anyway.

      " Hey little Veggie! Check me out! " Goku pointed to the apron he had on, which read "Hot 'n Spicy" in slightly

flaming letters." Heeheehee! "

      " I think that's one of Bulma's mother's. " Vegeta sweatdropped. The apron was definately for someone taller than him

and Vegeta knew he didn't own any "Hot 'n Spicy" aprons, " Yah...well, come over here and help me. "

      " K! " Goku hopped over to the table Vegeta set up and stood next to him, " What kind of cake are we making, little

Veggie? " Goku asked innocently.

      " Chocolate, of course. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, then picked up a bag of super-big chocolate-chips.

      " OOH! Yummy! " Goku reached for the bag only to have Vegeta yelp and back away from him with the bag clutched to

his chest.

      " BAKA! You can't eat these yet! If you eat them now then we won't have any for the cake! "

      " Oh...? " Goku said, confused.

      " ...you really, really don't get a chance to cook or bake often, do you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said flatly, the

memory of the nasty, super-hard pastries Goku had made last Veggietine's Day floating through his head.

      " Chi-chan says I'm not allowed in the kitchen when she's makin food, Veggie. " Goku shook his head.

      " Yeah, well I'm not "Chi-chan" and this isn't a "kitchen". We're in deep space, not on Onna's planet and all her

"rules" are null and void here. So hand me the bag of flour. " the ouji smirked, holding out his hand.

      Goku's eyes widened to spectacular size, " ALL of Chi-chan's rules are null and void here, Veggie? "

      " ! " Vegeta's face instantly turned bright red, " I, I mean the "kitchen" rules ONLY, Kakarrotto. Hahahaha! " he

laughed nervously as Goku's eyes instantly went back to normal size and the furious pink blush disappeared from the large

saiyajin's cheeks, " Flour, please? " Vegeta asked again.

      Goku smiled and handed him the bag, " Here u go, little Veggie! "

      Vegeta smirked, " Why THANK YOU, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku grinned, " HEE~~~ "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! "

      " NO WAY! WE'RE NOT HELPING YOU! " Vejitto yelled back over his shoulder as he and Gogeta continued running.

      " YEAH ONNA! WE DON'T HELP ANYBODY WHO'S MEAN TO OUR TOUSSAN! " Gogeta shouted as well.

      The fusions kept running only to screech to a halt before a large, yet familiar group of people. The resturant

workers who they had knocked unconsious twice were now standing out infront of the resturant holding various cooking tools

as weapons with annoyed looks on their faces. Vejitto and Gogeta froze.

      " Ah, hi! " Vejitto grinned cheesily.

      " GET 'UM! " one of the waitresses shouted in the back and they began running at Vejitto and Gogeta. The fusions

started running back the other way only to freeze again as Chi-Chi rounded the corner.

      Chi-Chi laughed, " HaHA! You're CORNERED, how wonderful. " she walked up to them, then narrowed her eyes, " Listen

you two, this is Gohan's plan, not MINE. You'd be helping HIM and not me by coming with us. "

      Vejitto and Gogeta looked slightly past Chi-Chi to see Gohan waving sheepishly at them. The fusions looked at each

other, then back at Chi-Chi.

      " Oh-kay! " Vejitto chirped.

      " EEP! " Gogeta fell over, then instantly lept to his feet again, " But JITTO! It's ONNA! " he pointed at her

accusingly. Chi-Chi twitched.

      " Yeah, but if Bulma, Ditsu-san, Gohan and Goten are involved too then we shouldn't be in as big a danger as we would

be if it were ONLY Onna. " Vejitto explained.

      Gogeta thought for a moment, " ...Oh-kay! " he chirped as well.

      " Great! " Bulma suddenly appeared beside them. The fusions sweatdropped, " You two can start by teleporting all of

us back to my house! Raditsu! Gohan! Goten! " she shouted. They walked up to her, " We're going home, now everyone make sure

you have a hand on one another so Vejitto and Gogeta and teleport us. Ready? "

      Raditsu sweatdropped as he put his hand on her shoulder, " I'm still not completely used to this. " he shook his head

, then yelped as the group disappeared from sight, leaving the resturant workers looking very confused.

      One of the waiters scratched his head and turned to the others, " Maybe....we should just pretend that never happened

. "

      " Yeah... " another said in shock, " Good idea. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " THEY WENT **WHERE?!** " Bulma exclaimed in shock as she and the others stood before Bulma's parents, gawking.

      " They went into outer space, dear. " Dr. Briefs said as if it were nothing new, " Vegeta just packed up some things

and he and Goku left just a little while ago. "

      " I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, they should be just fine. " Mrs. Briefs smiled.

      " FINE?! MOTHER, VEGETA'S EMOTIONALLY STRESSED-OUT RIGHT NOW! HE SHOULDN'T BE GOING OUT INTO SPACE LIKE THIS! " Bulma

shouted, " **ESPECIALLY** WITH GOKU WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE CAUSE OF HIS STRESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!! "

      " Goku-san did no such thing. " Chi-Chi folded her arms stubbornly, " The Ouji brought it on himself by obsessing so

much over Goku-san............ " her eyes suddenly bulged out of their sockets as it hit her, " WHADDA YOU MEAN THEY'RE IN

**OUTER SPACE!!!!** " she screamed.

      " Well we saw them lift off and since it IS a spaceship I'd assume that's where they were going. " Dr. Briefs

explained, only to let out a strangled yelp as Chi-Chi promptly grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him back and

forth.

      " YOU CRAZY OLD MAN HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THE OUJI TAKE GOKU OUT INTO DEEP SPACE AND NOT TRY TO STOP THEM!! DON'T

YOU KNOW THAT WITHOUT PROPER SUPERVISION GOKU COULD EASILY BE MANIPULATED BY THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI INTO DOING HORRIBLE, NASTY

THINGS WITH HIM!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.

      " HEY! IT'S NOT VEGETA'S FAULT HE LIKES GOKU! THEY WERE THE ONLY TWO SAIYAJINS IN EXISTANCE FOR A LONG TIME! " Bulma

retorted.

      Dr. Briefs sweatdropped, trying to get out of Chi-Chi's grasp, " Umm, excuse me Chi-Chi--? "

      Chi-Chi smirked at Bulma, " And is it the Ouji's fault he may be starting to like Goku-san more than you? "

      Bulma's eyes went wide.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Mrs. Briefs tapped her daughter on the shoulder, " Bulma dear? "

      " TO THE LAB!! " Bulma shouted suddenly, thrusting her arm up into the air and dashing off into Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi

dropped Dr. Briefs to the ground and she along with Gohan, Goten, the fusions, and Raditsu, ran after her.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " If it's Capsule 3 I may be able to get a lock on them. " Bulma said to herself as she rapidly typed keys on one of

the keyboards to one of the machines in the lab, " Dad, do you know which ship they took? " she asked while still typing.

      " Bulma we only have one spaceship. " Dr. Briefs sweatdropped, then rubbed his back and glance over at Chi-Chi, " You

didn't have to drop me down so hard you know. "

      " It was an emergancy. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Sorry. "

      " So, Mommy and Toussan went into space? " Vejitto stared at the monitor.

      Bulma bit her lip, " Apparently. But I've contacted Vegeta before on this thing back when the ship used to double for

his gravity room, until we built a new gravity room right onto the house. It shouldn't be that hard to contact him now. " she

looked up at the screen and lit up when she saw a red blip suddenly move onto it, " HA! VEGETA! " she grinned, then pressed

the button causing the camera large videoscreen in the ship to turn on. On the screen stood Vegeta with his back to the

camera. The ouji was infront of a make-shift table mixing something in a bowl.

      " Bulma. " he nodded.

      " So.....what are you doing? "

      " Kakay and I are making a cake, seeing as he missed out on the one he was supposed to get at the resturant. " Vegeta

took a quick whiff of the cake batter, then went back to mixing.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Not THAT, I mean what are you doing in SPACE! " she said, trying to remain calm.

      " Isn't it obvious? "

      " NO! " she exclaimed, worried.

      Vegeta turned around, smirking, " It's the only place I can get some privacy without being spied on 24/7. "

      " Listen Vegeta, I'm sorry I spied on you, oh-kay? We all are! " Bulma pleaded.

      " I'm not. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, then slammed her hands on the table, " WHERE'S GOKU, OUJI! "

      " Go-ku? I do not know any Go-kus. " the little ouji said in a mock-innocent voice.

      A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forhead, " I'm NOT going to say it, Ouji. "

      " Then you're not going to find out where exactly it is that I'm hiding him. " Vegeta folded his arms, " It could be

the bathroom, or the training room, or maybe even the _bedroom._ " he chuckled.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him while Bulma's face paled in fear at what the little ouji had said.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You know it's really hard to talk to you both at the same time, it messes with my head. Bulma

can I talk to Onna for a few minutes and get my need to exercise my bragging rights done and over with? "

      " Yeah...sure... " Bulma said weakly, then walked off, twitching slightly, " I think I may need to sit down for a few

minutes... "

      " She's not used to being in the middle of all this, is she? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " No, she isn't. " Vegeta nodded, " I'm surprised, Bulma doesn't usually get THIS deep into the kaka-battle....now

where were we? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Oh yeah! " Chi-Chi snapped her fingers, then glared at him again, " NOW WHERE'S GOKU! "

      " *A-HEM*! " Vegeta cleared his throat. Chi-Chi twitched dangerously at him.

      " Where's....Kakarrotto. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.

      " Very nice! " Vegeta pleasantly clasped his hands together, " Kakarrotto's just off-screen. " he looked to his left,

" Say hello to Onna, Kakay. "

      Goku poked his head in view of the camera and grinned, " Hi Chi-chan! We're making a cake! "

      " Oh thank God he's back in that gi. " Chi-Chi murmured to herself, then sweatdropped when she noticed the apron,

" Goku why are you wearing an apron that says "Hot n Spicy" on it? "

      " Oh! That's one of mine! " Mrs. Briefs popped up next to Chi-Chi, then gave Goku a thumbs-up, " It looks great on

you, Goku! "

      " Thank you! " the large saiyajin chirped, " It is very comfortable. "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " This is insane. " she looked up at Goku, " GOKU WHY ARE YOU IN OUTER SPACE WITH THE OUJI!!! "

      Goku blinked, " Umm, because Veggie wanted to take a trip? "

      " ... " Chi-Chi stared at him, then slapped her hand onto her forhead and groaned, " Ohhhh.. "

      " I HAD to take Kakay into space you see, Onna. How else were we supposed to get any, _privacy._ " he smirk quirked

up into a smile.

      Chi-Chi sent a death-glare at him, " You are SO lucky I am done with trying to kill you. " she said in a dangerous

tone.

      " Hai, well you see me being immortal it would've been a fruitless ambition anyway. " the ouji said smoothly.

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " Yes, yes it would. " the ouji happily replied.

      " Listen Ouji, I've been TRYING to be reasonable lately, but you're seriously overdoing it this time. "

      " HA! You're just jealous because up here I have Kakay all to myself and you can't come barging in here to take him

away. " Vegeta boasted.

      " Actually, I can. Ouji I am giving you a 2 hour deadline. You either get Go-chan back here in 2 hours or else I'm

assembling a team to come up there and get him for me! " Chi-Chi threatened.

      " Yeah, I can see you doing that Onna, shame you don't have a ship to send your "team" up in though. Yup, such a real

shame there. " he smirked.

      " OOOOH! OUJI YOU BRING GOKU BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of his lungs.

      " I'm sorry, I can't hear you. " Vegeta grinned, then to Goku, " Kaka-muffin, if you will? "

      " Heehee! " Goku grinned as well and plopped a large sign infront of the camera, blocking its view of them. The sign

read in big childish letters "Busy Right Now! Call Back Later!" with the picture of a Goku-plushie on it hugging a

Vegeta-plushie while dozens of other little Vegeta-plushies layed about the floor around them, all the plushies having little

smiles on their faces.

      " Well, that takes care of that! " Vegeta's voice was heard offscreen, " Come, Kakarrotto, let's return to that cake

of ours. "

      " HOORAY! CHOCOLATE! " Goku's voice cheered.

      Chi-Chi promptly slammed her head forward on the desk, " UGH! Baka Ouji. " she twitched, annoyed.

      " He's right though, we can't get out there without a ship. " Raditsu pointed out, then looked down at her, " Are you

guys REALLY sure that's the only one you have? "

      " Yes. " Chi-Chi said tiredly.

      " Did I miss anything? " Bulma said calmly, returning to where the other stood.

      " The Ouji had Goku block the camera with a sign. " Chi-Chi motioned to it.

      Bulma paled, " That's a bad sign.....both literally and in the figuritive sense of the word. "

      " You think you could build another spaceship? " Raditsu asked curiously.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Well, yeah, but it would take me MONTHS to do that. "

      The large saiyajin looked surprised.

      " Which, by the look on your face, is obviously longer than it would take to make one on Bejito-sei. " Bulma said.

      Raditsu nodded.

      Bulma spoke into the microphone, " Vegeta? Can you still hear me? Vegeta? "

      " Kakarrotto can you hand me half a cup of milk? " the ouji's voice said from across the room.

      " K' Veggie! " Goku's chirped.

      Bulma twitched, " VEGETA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!! "

      The sign lifted slightly to expose the ouji staring at her.

      " Hey Vegeta-- " she started off only to freeze when the little ouji instantly began to lower the sign again, " WAIT

WAIT WAIT! "

      He stopped.

      " Vegeta, sweetie, you've proved your point about the spying, and, and I have faith in you that you won't end up like

your possible-future counterpart. You can come back down now. " Bulma said carefully, smiling.

      " Well, that's nice to hear. " the ouji smiled back.

      Bulma sighed in relief.

      " I'll see you in two days, later. "

      " WAIT! WHADDA YOU MEAN TWO DAYS!! "

      " I WANT TO PROVE TO YOU AND MYSELF THAT I CAN HANDLE KAKARROTTO WITHOUT HAVING ANY BIZARRE MENTAL CONFLICTS! "

      " BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO GO TO SUCH EXTREMES TO DO IT! "

      " Well maybe I do. " Vegeta folded his arms.

      " ....do you have your bottle of Peasant-Repel? " Bulma asked him after pausing a moment.

      " Yes, however I'm only going to use it in case of an emergancy. If I keep using the Repel when I'm up here it won't

prove a thing. " Vegeta said determindly.

      " ... " Bulma sighed, " Alright, fine. If you know what you're doing here..just promise me you'll be careful and get

back here when you said you will. "

      " You don't have to worry about that. I've mastered every square inch of this ship! " Vegeta said proudly, " See you

on Monday! " he let the sign fall back into place again.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " VEGETA! "

      " I know YOU just promised to but I can't have the others spying on me any time they want, you know. " the ouji's

voice said.

      Bulma went back to the main screen and rolled her eyes, " I can't believe him sometimes. "

      " You're going to just LEAVE them up there?! " Chi-Chi looked horrified.

      " What can I do. Vegeta say he's got it under control and whenever we argue it gets extremely competitive. He'd do

something completely irrational just to win an arguement against me. "

      " Like stand on his head and whistle oldies for a half-hour? " Gogeta offered.

      " No, like sleep with Son-kun just to prove it doesn't affect his mental health. "

      Chi-Chi looked like she was about to have a heart-attack.

      " FIGURITIVELY! Not literally **sleep** with him, hahaha. " Bulma laughed nervously, " Sharing a bed, and sharing

sheets. That's what I meant. "

      Chi-Chi calmed down, then sweatdropped, " You know the more spare time you spend with the Ouji.... "

      " --the more you start picking up things from him. I know I know. " Bulma sweatdropped as well, " He rubs off on

people. You can't help that. "

      Raditsu laughed, " No kidding. "

      " Yeah, you were REALLY Vegeta-ish when we first met you. " Gohan laughed nervously.

      " She's right you know. " Raditsu motioned to Bulma.

      " Hmm.. " Bulma was busy typing away at the computer again.

      Vejitto blinked and bent down to where Bulma was sitting, " Bulma what are you doing? " he asked curiously.

      " I'm calculating their path to see where the ship will be in two days, seeing as they seem to be moving with the

planet's orbit. " Bulma said. She hit another key and a simulation of the ship's orbit around Earth appeared on another

monitor. She watched the simulated ship move slowly until it crossed paths with something that, had Vegeta been there, likely

would have made him pee his pants in shock, " ...moon. "

      " What? " Raditsu said.

      " The ship, it'll go right past the moon. And they both have their TAILS! " Bulma nearly fell out of her chair. She

stood up and quickly grabbed Raditsu by the front of his gi, " Raditsu! THEIR SHIP IS GOING TO GO PAST THE **MOON!!** If they

both turn into oozarus the ship would never be able to hold their weight and they'd go spiralling off-course!! "

      Raditsu turned a light green as he stared at the screen, " Actually Bulma-san, if they're going to end up that close

to the moon, I think going oozaru will be the LEAST of their problems. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

9:24 PM 2/9/2004

END OF PART THREE!

Chuquita: Ah, cliffhangers, how I missed cliffhangers! (grins)

Vegeta: (twitches) This is just getting worse and worse for me, isn't it?

Chuquita: Yes it is! :)

Vegeta: (smirks) Luckily, knowing you, I probably won't end up in any PG-13 kaka-danger so I should be alright.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You couldn't HANDLE PG-13 "kaka-danger".

Vegeta: (thinks) You're probably right....but that's why I have my PEASANT-REPEL! (whips out the bottle and proudly holds it

up while triumphant music plays in the background)

Goku: (cheers) PARADE!

Vegeta: ... (puts the bottle back down) No Kakarrotto, it's not a parade.

Goku: (pouts) Oh..... (perks up) Veggie wanna see somethin really freaky?

Vegeta: I'd, rather not... (blinks only to yelp when he sees a Goku-sized Kaka-germ sitting in Son's seat)

Goku/Kaka-germ: Pretty freaky, huh Veggie?

Vegeta: WAHHHHHHHH-HAHH!! (rubs his eyes and opens them again to see Goku back in normal form in the seat) ...

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Don't you EVER do that again.

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee~~~

Vegeta: (uneasy) Yeah....right.

Chuquita: (looking through gt eps) I've decided I HAVE to eventually do a parody for gt #29.

Vegeta: (pales) The one Kakarrotto bites my arm in?

Chuquita: Hai, Funi cut it out of the dubbed version on CN. (pouts) I was so sad I was looking forward to seeing what it'd be

like dubbed too. (grins at Veggie) Oh man you had the most horrified look on your face when Son-kun took a bite out of you!

(pulls out file of horrified-Bebi-Veggie-screenshot) And I preserved the moment in screenshot form!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're in the mood to torture me again, huh?

Chuquita: (grins) Hai.

Vegeta: (smirks) You know, seeing as Toriyama didn't write any of the scripts for gt, you can't really count that bite as

being an actual event.

Chuquita: (pulls out saved url page from the 4th dbz Daizenshuu's interview w/Toriyama)

_"Question: Which character will live the shortest?_

_Toriyama: Vegeta"_

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: Yah.

Vegeta: (twitches) (to Chu) You've just got to put me positions I can't get out of, don't you.

Goku: (plops a Veggie-plushie twisted in a bizarre yoga-like position on the table) Heeheehee.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Think that's ironic, look at this.

_"Question: If Akira Toriyama could could have one character be his mom who would it be?_

_Toriyama: Bulma_

_Question: If Akira Toriyama could be born again what character would he be?_

_Toriyama: Trunks"_

Vegeta: (flatly) (sarcasm) I feel so luved.

Chuquita: Aww, we still luv u, Veggie. (gives him a hug)

Goku: (glomps onto Veggie) YEAH! (warmly) We luv little itty bitty Veggie-chan **VERY MUCH!**

Vegeta: (bright red)

Chuquita: Ouch! (almost burns her hands from the heat radiating from Veggie's arm) Wow you get hot!

Vegeta: (squeaks out)

Goku: MMMM~~~ Veggie~~

Chuquita: The interview also said that if Toriyama made a spinoff manga of the show it would star Hercule. ^_^;;

Vegeta: (squeezes out of Goku's grasp) (gawking) HERCULE?! I'm the first main character to DIE and HERCULE gets his own

spin-off series!?

Goku: (patting Veggie on the back) There there little Veggie. It's alright.

Chuquita: Crazy, isn't it.

Vegeta: (still in the process of gawking) ....but, HERCULE?!...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Ah, maybe I should start the reviewer-replies.

Goku: (trying to comfort and console Veggie) (nods to Chu)

Chuquita: (watching Veggie out of the corner of her eye to make sure he's oh-kay) Alright, here they are:

To Maria Cline: Glad you like Raditsu's psychic power :D It hit me the other day that one of the actual big turning points

Chi-Chi must stop in order to prevent that future, hasn't happened yet and until the event gets closer she won't be able to

directly impact it enough.

Vegeta: (folds his arms) And that's the me getting the kaka-bite while I'm possessed and Onna's possessed so neither of us

can stop Kakarrotto's clueless plan.

Chuquita: (grins) Exactly! If she finds a way to prevent Goku from biting you in that battle and sending millions of

kaka-germs into your bloodstream, it'll seriously lessen the chances of that future occuring! Another reason why I want to

parody that ep. Back to the reply!

To Maria Cline: It was just a very thick window, which is why her kamehameha bounced back. Also Chi-Chi's just getting back

into using her old fighting techniques rather than the bazooka and such (cuz of what happened in As You Wish & Fusion-Ha!) so

she could probably have broken the window when she gets more practice :)

To mkh2: LOL! Oh! And what's in the album will be revealed later on :D

To Secretsquirl: So happy you liked it. Luckily Bulma was able to sober Veggie back up before he did anything he'd really

regret. Goten is very kawaii! I'm not sure where I got the idea for the plushie-doodles in Raditsu's vision. Heh, Chi-Chi has

a shock coming up in the next story. It's like a mix of being a good and bad shock at the same time. Her arguments with

Veggie are so much fun to write :D

To Cathowl: Ooh, interesting background on Dock's tail-fur :D LOL, one of the Veggies turned evil. Aww, Raditsu gets another

card :) He does get gifts at the end of the story too :) Happy all the Veggies have someone to spar with! You all must go

through a lot of food with 7 Veggies living there.

Vegeta: Heh. (places his legs on the desk again and taps on) Muscular :D

Chuquita: ^_^;;

To Maria S.: Good luck w/your fanmanga! I'll come look at it once its uploaded :) Glad you like my manga :D I know I have

bad handwriting, it's just easier to write the dialogue in the comics rather than type it up later because you never know if

it'll necessarily fit or not. I'll try to write a lil neater though.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at Chu's manga) All of your sentences look like one big word.

Chuquita: ^_^;; I know.

To DBZsaiyan: Goku did remind Veggie in this chapter that they're still buddies, so Veggie feels a little better. That was

funny when chibi Gohan was singing drunk. I wouldn't say he went insane in that future. Losing Chi-Chi in that future made

that Goku a little mentally unstable for a while though. Pepsi is very good *grins*.

To Sinah: Thanks! I was wondering how the horoscope would sound :) Heh, that would probably be the most dangerous couple

ever... So far, Chi-Chi doesn't know about the album. Goku should be able to hide his diary pretty well. Son-kun trying to

fill Veggie's sneaky-shoes in the movie 8 parody is going to be interesting.

To Nuki: Heh, you could easily mess up time that way ^_^;; Yup, everybody changes. (points to her really old fics where

Veggie used to hate Goku, fear Chi-Chi--who used have neutral feelings about Veggie, and Bura was a normal little chibi

without evil plots). Glad you liked the chapter!

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Don't worry! Veggie's sober again :D Heehee, rumfest. LOL! That would be hilarious if all the

stuff Goku was pulling out was from an parallel universe. 

_Alex: For $200; This is the pastry traditionally eaten on birthdays._

_Contestant 1: ::I know this!:: (slams his hand down only to have the buzzer disappear) What?! O_o_

_Alex: That's incorrect._

_Contestant 2: *buzzes in* Cake!_

_Alex: Correct!_

_Contestant 1: (still gawking at where his buzzer had been, slams his head down on the desk in vain). :)_

To Setsumi-san: LOL! Juuhachigou's gonna tape Veggie :D *nods* The recent dbz-manga eps have been very good :) Heh, Veggie's

"special traits". Here's the next chapter!

To Callimogua: Aw, thank you!

Vegeta: (takes a piece of candy) Hai!

Goku: (grins) Thank u very much!

Chuquita: Candy's so good :)

To dglsprincess105: Which may have happened hadn't Bulma sobered them up in time. Well, it's not completely inevitable, but

it is more invevitable than the group thought.

To BlackDragonFury: LOL, Veggie seems pretty possessive in that movie. What's funny is that he always shows up to "save the

day" in the movies whenever things start looking the bleakest :D He enters that way in every movie he's in except movie 8.

Heh-heh, Veggie and Piccolo seemed to be sulking at the end there. I unintentionally used Vejitto's colors in the logo we

used in tv class last semester. I also made a ceramic-Veggie last year in art class. I should scan him...

To TheDarkGuard: Thank you! Heh, the fusions should be oh-kay with being able to erase the memories of what they saw. Ooh,

a gift for Veggie and Son-kun!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY! (happily) I like GIFTS :)

To Dark-Saiyan-Angel: Ironically I dunno if I could do a sequel to "Mamamia!" without messing up the current timeline

(remember in that fic Bardock and Veggie's mom survived but now were killed by the blast to Bejito-sei after all?) Their

chibi in that looked just like Goku too, didn't he? (heehee, poor Veggie) I'll think about writing one. If I set it apart in

a different timeline like I did with "Mind Over Matter" and like the one I'm planning with that other Chi-Chi from "As You

Wish", and get enough ideas for the sequel, it can be done! :)

To Sheliah: Happy you like it!

To sakura117us: Hee~ "bonus level" was inspired off of a comic-strip Toriyama made of Veggie beating Goku in a videogame

battle. Glad you like my doodles!

Chuquita: (smiles) And so ends part 3!

Goku: Heehee, veggieogames.

Chuquita: His comic led me to believe Veggie's pretty good at them.

Vegeta: (grins proudly)

Chuquita: See you in part 4 everyone!

Vegeta: (walks up to Son) Kakarrotto I would like to challange you to a videogame sparring session. (holds up Budoukai 2

game and ps2)

Goku: (chirps) K!


	4. Part 4! Chapter Titles Inside!

2:19 PM 2/11/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

_Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #15_

_Mirai: There's an odd room here where you can spend an entire year in the span of one outside day. Dad and I were training in_

_there__._

_Bulma: Huh...! (looks over at Veggie) But Vegeta's hair didn't grow out any. (Veggie stares surprised)_

_Vegeta: (scowls) Pure-blooded saiyans have thankfully been spared the grotesquery of "hair growth"._

_Bulma: Oh!_

_Goku: No wonder!_

_Vegeta: Why are we talking about **hair?!** Bulma, why did you come here?!_

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (grins) To give us all Veggie-outfits! (holds up his Veggie-outfit from Cell eps)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It was a little creepy having all of you dressed in my clothes for a while.

Chuquita: I thought it was funny. :)

Goku: Yeah! Veggie's clothes are really light too!

Chuquita: Though it must've taken a TON of ink to color it all in. (remembers reading interview that doing all inking

frustrates Toriyama) "Grotesquery"'s a new one though.

Vegeta: (smirks proudly) BEHOLD THE WIDE VOCABULARY OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You keep shocking me in the manga, you keep coming up with more and more bizarre, complicated words.

Vegeta: (grins)

Chuquita: I mean, I knew grotesque was a word, but I thought you made grotesquery up to suit the moment--

Vegeta: Like kaka-germs, kaka-spawn, and all my other kaka-added words?

Chuquita: --yah.

Vegeta: Heh. (smirks)

Chuquita: I also read that Goku got his hairstyle the way it was because Toriyama wanted to give him uniqueness. He also

thought Goku's face was too average and needed the unique hair.

Vegeta: (looks over at Goku)

Goku: (super-big Son-style grin)

Vegeta: O_O ...how is that face NORMAL!?

Chuquita: I'm not sure ^_^;;

Vegeta: NOBODY can grin like THAT!!

Goku: (chirps) Of COURSE they can Veggie. People like me, and Gohan, and Goten, and Jitto, and Goggie! And, and maybe even

Ditsu too!

Vegeta: ...I don't really think Raditsu could grin like that, Kakarrotto. I'm not sure he'd even want to.

Chuquita: (thinking) Veggie would look pretty strange if his hair kept growing...

Goku: Haha! It'd look like Ditsu's! Only, only Veggie's have to keep cutting it cuz Veggie wouldn't be able to support the

weight on his head!

Vegeta: (twitches) Yeah, well, you'd look like Goten if your hair kept growing.

Goku: ...but, Goten's hair looks exactly like mine now.

Vegeta: TEEN Goten, baka.

Goku: Ahh...

Chuquita: The manga says Goten grew it out because he started to look too much like you as he got bigger.

Vegeta: (shakes his head) God that would be confusing. (imagines Goku and Goten standing somewhere with Goten's hair cut

instead of grown out) ...we'd need to get you both NAMETAGS, or something...

Chuquita: You wouldn't need to cuz Son-kun's got a tail and Goten doesn't. (points to Bibishii who wafts through the air)

Goku: Heehee. (pats his tail)

Vegeta: True but the sheer almost clone-ness would surely cause both my brain and Onna's to explode on first-glance...which,

if it didn't cause mine to explode, would have been an entertaining sight.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Not to mention all the men in the Son family have almost the exact same voice.

Vegeta: Hai...even Bardock was victim to the type-3 voice-gene. (Bardock, Goku, Gohan, and Goten all va'd by the same woman)

Goku: (blinks) Then how come Ditsu has a deep voice?

Vegeta: (flatly) He got lucky. IMMENSELY lucky.

Goku: (pouts) You say that like my lil voice is a bad thing.

Vegeta: (waves hands in a panic) It's not it's not!! It's just, unique, that's all.

Goku: (smiles) Hee~~ I am VERY unique, little Veggie.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Yes you are.

Chuquita: Care to introduce the last chapter of the fic, Son-kun?

Goku: HAI! (clears his throat) Here's part 4 to "Veggietine's Day 3!"

Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this time Veggie's found a surefire way to prevent anything bizarre from happening to

him at home this time, by taking his peasant out to a resturant for a platonic-scheduled-meeting! But what happens when Goku

shows up for the meeting in his oujo costume? Will Veggie still have the guts to go through with his plan, or will a vision

given to Raditsu stop Veggie in his tracks? And what do Bulma & Chi-Chi think of all this?

Chapter 4 Titles (since ff.net has shortened the space in the chapter-bars)

_Chi-Chi's plan--find the spaceship! **l** ostrich-riding for beginners **l** saiyajin-puppetry and a game of twister **l** watch the tramcar **l** Veggie's "little" voice **l** Goku's daydream **l** connections **l** who will pilot the ship? **l** To Bejito-sei! **l** Veggie visits his *home* **l** Raditsu wins! Shortest straw! **l** Homeward bound **l** a spur-of-the-moment-purely-platonic idea **l** Raditsu gets his valentines!_

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " What do you MEAN that's the least of their troubles!! " Bulma exclaimed, grabbing Raditsu's gi tighter.

      " Well, depending on how close they get to it, it could affect their brains with enough zeno to start an all-out

battle inside the ship, and, with how strong Vegeta and Kakarrotto are, either destory the ship itself or send themselves

hurtling deep into space. " Raditsu said, still slightly pale at the thought.

      " Oh... " Bulma calmed down, letting go of him, " Good.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " How is that GOOD?! They could randomly start throwing stuff at each other and may end up

seriously damaging the ship! "

      " Well, haha, this may sound silly Raditsu but I thought you were going to say something like the moon makes you guys

go into heat. Hahaha. " Bulma laughed nervously.

      Raditsu stared at her, " No....we have a season sorta like that back on Bejito-sei though that's caused by certain

weather patterns. " he thought outloud.

      Bulma paused from laughing and stared at him, " Would it affect them here? "

      " ...not unless they were on Bejito-sei outside during the storm. " Raditsu said, uneasy, " Why are you asking me

sexually-related questions!! " he exclaimed.

      " I just want to make sure Vegeta's oh-kay up there with Son-kun, that's all. " Bulma nodded.

      " Uh-huh... "

      " Raditsu! "

      " Hm? " the large saiyajin looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi grinning at him, " What? "

      " **I'VE** got a brilliant idea! But I need your help! " she put her hand on Raditsu's shoulder.

      " It doesn't involve hurting Vegeta, does it? " Bulma narrowed her eyes.

      " Eh? Of course not! _::At least not until the Ouji's back on land again::_ " Chi-Chi said brightly, " Listen, if the

Ouji won't bring Goku and himself back down, then we'll bring ourselves up to them--and then bring them down. " she started,

" What I mean is, I want you to help me find your old spaceship, then we'll have Bulma repair it and send one of us into

space, board the Ouji's ship, and convince him and Goku to come back to Earth! Sounds safe, right? "

      " If you could manage to fix the window on my ship, then yeah it could probably fly again. " Raditsu nodded.

      " GREAT! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together. She grabbed him by the arm, " And everyone else can come with us! "

      " I'm not going! " Bulma said.

      " Why not? "

      " Well....for one I don't want to leave the only contact I have with Vegeta alone, and two....well I, just think I

should stay here and keep an eye on him incase he needs my help, or advice. You know. " she scooched closer to the machine.

      " Oh-kay. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then turned to face the rest of the group, " Gohan, Goten! " she smiled, then

sweatdropped when she felt Vejitto and Gogeta grinning Son-style behind her, " Demi-Oujis. " she said flatly.

      " YAY! " Vejitto cheered, " We get to see Uncle Ditsu's spaceship! "

      Raditsu sweatdropped as he watched them all dash upstairs, then followed them, " Yeah, that is if it's still there. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WHY IS IT NO LONGER HERE!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. The group stood at the ledge of the crater Raditsu's spaceship had

landed.

      " Somebody probably stole it. " Raditsu frowned.

      " That can't be! I saw those spaceships on tv, they're HUGE! And HEAVY! Besides, nobody ever saw YOU land! The Ouji

and Nappa's ships were recorded on videocameras but not yours because you never caused any massive destruction! " Chi-Chi

said.

      " Other than this hole. " Raditsu sweatdropped at it.

      " How did you guys ever land on Bejito-sei without causing hundreds of craters like this? " Gohan said, puzzled.

      " We have high-tech landing gear that cushions the ships so this doesn't happen. " Raditsu replied while Chi-Chi

worriedly paced back and forth in the background.

      " Ohhhh, are you SURE this is the right place, Raditsu? Maybe you landed somewhere else? " Chi-Chi offered.

      " Nope, this is it. " Vejitto said.

      " We are sure of it, thanks to Kaasan's memories! " Gogeta pointed to his head and Vejitto's.

      " Sorry Chi-Chi. " Raditsu said, then nodded, " I KNOW this has to be the spot because that's the farm I landed next

to. " he pointed off to his right where a large ostrich farm happened to be.

      " HAH! A farm! Meaning there MUST be people ON the farm. Surely THEY must know what happened to your ship! " Chi-Chi

clasped her hands together.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " YOU **SOLD** IT?! " Chi-Chi gawked as she and the group stood in the backyard to the farm. Raditsu, Gohan, and

Kinto'un gawked as well. Vejitto, Gogeta, and Goten rode random ostriches in the distance.

      " Get a-long little doggies! " Gogeta laughed as the ostrich he was riding ran about the lawn.

      " WHEE! Faster! " Goten cheered.

      " HAHAH!! WHEE! " Vejitto had one foot on each ostrich's back and stearing them with a long rope, " GOGGIE LOOK AT

ME! "

      Gogeta grinned, " Ooh! Let me try! " he turned his ostrich in Vejitto's direction and rode over to him.

      " Of course I sold it! Whatever bizarre space-monster came out of that thing shot my husband's own bullet into his

head and he's been in a COMA ever since! " the old woman exclaimed.

      Raditsu slunk in place slightly, then looked away and shifted uneasily.

      " I sold the spaceship to Orange City Museum. They gladly took that piece of junk and the money just about covered

our health costs. " she folded her arms, then glanced over at Raditsu who froze in place.

      " Uh, hi. " Raditu waved to her.

      " Why are you asking about the spaceship? " the old woman asked Chi-Chi, " How could you possibly know about it?

Maybe you KNOW where that space-creature is? Or maybe you're an alien YOURSELF! " she poked Chi-Chi sharply in the stomach

with her cane.

      " I'M NOT AN ALIEN I'M A HUMAN BEING!! " Chi-Chi shouted, then folded her arms, " And if you must know we're here

on behalf of the West City Daily News. We were doing a follow-up article on outer space and wanted to get a picture of the

craft. "

      " Smooth move. " Raditsu said, impressed.

      " Thank you. " Chi-Chi grinned.

      " Oh, journalists. Well I'm sorry young lady but you won't find any pictures of that thing around here. The museum'll

probably let you take a few shots though. " the old woman said.

      " Well thanks for your time, we'll be going now! " Chi-Chi waved, as she, Gohan, Raditsu, and Kinto'un backed away,

" GOTEN! DEMI-OUJIS! WE'RE GOING TO ORANGE CITY! "

      " Hooray! " Goten cheered, hopping off the ostrich, " That's where Videl lives! She can help us, right Gohan! " he

ran up to his brother.

      " I really don't think we should drag Videl into this, I'd rather not trouble her about it. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Aww, Gohan-chan! How sweet of you! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " But I'm sure it won't be any trouble at

all! Now with how much you and Videl love each other! " she turned to Raditsu, " She's going to be your niece-in-law, you

know! "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, then looked back over his shoulder at Gohan who was staring at the ground with an embarassed

look on his bright red face, " Videl...does she have black hair and blue eyes? "

      " Uh, how did you know? " Gohan looked up, surprised.

      " Ah, " Raditsu was unsure if he should mention the futuristic photo-album at this point, " I saw the two of you in

a picture, at Kakarrotto's house. "

      " That's her! " Chi-Chi said brightly, " They make such a PERFECT couple, don't they? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Will it be done soon? " Goku asked as he sat on the little chair and stared at the cake in the makeshift oven.

      " Another 15 or 20 minutes, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta glanced at the clock.

      " Oh. " Goku said, then smiled, " Veggie wanna play a game with me? "

      " What kind of game? " the ouji tilted an eyebrow.

      " Well... " Goku stood up, then pulled two things out from behind him, " We can play puppets! " he held out two

wooden X's with strings that led down to two, foot-tall, Goku and Vegeta puppets. Both puppets looked eerily realistic and

were wearing their usual training outfits. The Goku puppet had a little smile on its face and the Vegeta one was smirking,

" Here! " Goku held out one of them to the ouji.

      " But, that one's you. " Vegeta pointed uneasily to the puppet Goku was holding out to him.

      " I know! Chi-chan plays this with me sometimes too! It's to make sure I'm not,...not... " he tried to think of the

word, " Ooh! Not going the way of my possible-future counterpart! We pretend to be each other! It's a buddy-game! " he

grinned.

      " If it's a "buddy" game then why are you playing it with Onna? " Vegeta asked.

      Goku paused, " Well, Chi-chan says it's an "exercise", but I made it into a game! " he grinned.

      " Oh. " the ouji said, then looked at the Goku puppet and took it, " Well, alright. "

      " Veggie ready to play? " the larger saiyajin said with a grin on his face. Vegeta nodded, " YAY! " Goku moved the

strings to the Vegeta-puppet and the little wooden ouji waddled babishly over to the Goku-puppet, " _Hi, Kakay!_ " Goku said

for the puppet in a little, cutsy voice.

      Vegeta's cheeks flushed read, " I don't sound like that! "

      Goku only tilted his head, " It's only a game, little Veggie. "

      Vegeta snorted, then held up the Goku-puppet, " _Hello, Kakarro--ah, **Veggie.**_ "

      " Veh-GEE! That is not how my voice sounds. It's higher than that. " Goku pouted, then smiled coyly, " Veggie use

your "little" voice! "

      " I'M NOT USING THE "little" VOICE FOR THIS!! " the ouji's whole face turned bright red this time. Goku's bottom lip

wobbled. Vegeta fidgeted, " FINE. I'll use my "little" voice-- "

      " --~*YAY*~-- "

      " --IF you lower yours to make that likeness of myself sound a little more like me and less like you speaking to a

baby. " Vegeta folded his arms and smirked.

      Goku frowned, " But Veggie, I am not that good at lowering my voice, it only goes so low. "

      " Well, try. "

      Goku coughed a bit to clear his throat, " _How's this?_ " he said in a tone of voice somewhere around Vegeta and

Raditsu's and sounded near identical to his Funi dub voice.

      Vegeta's jaw dropped, " You could speak in a normal male tone all this time AND NEVER TOLD ME?! " he gawked.

      " I can talk deep but it hurts my throat, Veggie. Besides it is not my real voice, this is. " Goku said in his usual

high-pitched tone again.

      " Yeah.....sure... " Vegeta said, a little creeped out.

      " Hee~~ you learn something new ev-er-ry DAY, little Veggie! " Goku chirped, then cleared his throat again and went

back into the manlier tone of voice as he moved the strings to the Vegeta-puppet, " _Ready to go, Veh--ah, Kakarrotto?_ "

      " ... "

      " _Kakarrotto?_ "

      " ... " Vegeta's cheeks started turning red.

      " Veggie? " Goku said in his normal voice, worried.

      " Promise me you won't gush the moment I start speaking in it. " Vegeta said bluntly.

      Goku nodded sweetly.

      " That wasn't an agreement that was a surpressed feeling of soon-to-be overflowing-gushiness. " the ouji twitched.

      " I luv u too, Veggie! "

      Vegeta sighed, then took a deep breath and made his Goku-puppet nod to the Vegeta one, " _Hi little Veggie, how are_

_u this won-der-ful mor-ning._ " the ouji said sweetly in his 'little' voice and added a Goku-ish accent for the puppet. He

looked up and nearly shrieked to see Goku staring at him in a daze with a trail of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth.

      " **I****LUV****U.** " Goku said in his normal voice, dazed.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta screamed and fell backwards onto his rear end just as the communication screen started to beep. He

looked over his shoulder at the blocked wall-monitor like it was his ticket to escape. Vegeta stumbled to his feet and ran

over to the monitor, then lightly lifted the top up enough for him to see Bulma and for her to see most of his head, " _Yes_

_Bulma?_ " the ouji and Bulma paused and Vegeta embarassingly coughed to get back to his usual tone of voice from the little

one, " Yes Bulma? "

      " I was just checking on you. I ah, heard additional voices and I got worried. " Bulma said, her eyes deadlocked on

him.

      " Oh, Kakarrotto and I are just playing a game to pass the time while the cake bakes. " Vegeta explained, " He's got

a me puppet and I've got one of him. " Vegeta held up the little Goku-puppet while in the background Goku was putting cute

little outfits on the Veggie-puppet.

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " That's, ah...that's nice. " Bulma said, trying to remain cheerful.

      " Look Bulma! Veggie's takin a nap! " Goku held up the Vegeta-puppet, which was now wearing a little set of pajamas

identical to a pair of pajamas Vegeta actually owned.

      " That's....nice as well, Son-kun. " Bulma laughed nervously.

      Goku waddled back and sat down on the floor, then pulled out a little toy bed, again--identical to Vegeta's real bed,

and set it on the ground, then tucked the little wooden Vegeta-puppet in and gave it a small smooch on the cheek, " There. "

the large saiyajin said warmly, " I hope you have only sweet dreams, little Veggie~~ "

      Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched and he turned back to Bulma, who's bottom right eyelid was copying Vegeta's left

.

      " Are you, sure you don't want to come down yet? " Bulma asked him, concerned.

      " I'm fine, really. " Vegeta choked out, " B--besides, how else am I going to prove to you that I can handle this? "

      " I KNOW you can handle this, Vegeta! I just don't want you getting hurt! " Bulma exclaimed, " I love you. "

      " I love you too. " the ouji smirked.

      " Oop, looks like nap time is over. Time to start a fer-resh new day! " Goku's voice came from the background as the

Vegeta-puppet got up out of bed and 'yawned', " _Oh that was a wonderful nap, I better get dressed so I am ready to play with_

_Kakarrotto once he comes over._ " Goku used his man-voice.

      Bulma gawked, then whispered to Vegeta, " That was GOKU talking? "

      " He gets a little bizarrer everyday, doesn't he? " Vegeta said flatly, " I was as unaware as you were that he could

sound like that. "

      " _Oh, this looks perfect for my fun day with Kakay-chan._ " the Vegeta-puppet held up a little blue gi.

      " So that's how you want to play the game, huh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at Goku as he watched the larger saiyajin

put the little blue gi on his puppet self.

      " _I just luv my new little gi because I look so ~*cute*~ & ~*cuddily*~ in it just like Kakay said I would!_ " Goku

was back to using the baby-voice to voice the little ouji-puppet.

      " This means war. " Vegeta glared, then turned back to the Goku-puppet and started stripping it.

      " AHH! VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " Bulma panicked. Vegeta looked up, just about to remove the final article of

clothing--the boxers--from the Goku-puppet.

      " I'm fighting fire with fire, Bulma. " the ouji smirked, then pulled out a little pair of frilly pink panties, " Now

, won't these look "cute" & "cuddily" on you, Kakay. I think they'll look very lovely as a matter of fact. "

      Bulma sunk beneath the monitor's visiblity range, " I think I may have to wash my eyeballs out. " she said weakly,

her eyes bulging out of her head.

      Vegeta reached for the boxers and quickly, yet with some embarassment, swapped them with the panties. He nervously

looked up to the monitor again, " Bulma? " Vegeta whispered.

      " What? " Bulma whispered back, keeping her eyes away from the screen.

      Vegeta gulped, " It has all its...its PARTS!! "

      Bulma's eyes widened, " But, it's a doll... "

      " --Puppet! "

      " Same thing! " Bulma whispered.

      Vegeta shook his head to clear the disturbing fact out of his mind, then smirked again and pulled out a tiny outfit

that surprisingly matched the puppet's size, then put it on the puppet and grinned. He held up the wooden x the strings led

to and held out the puppet, " Oh Kakarrotto~~ ? " Vegeta said in sing-song tone of voice.

      Goku had just finished fastening a little blue bow around the gi-wearing Vegeta-puppet's tail, " Veggie should wear

cute little gi's everyday, don't you think? " he asked the puppet, then shook it to make movements while Goku talked, " _Oh_

_yes, Kakay, I would look cuter AND feel more comfortable since gi's are so nice and loose-fitting instead of tight and_

_form-fitting like that outfit I usually wear._ "

      " _Well I happen to think you look MUCH better in your more saiyajin-ish attire then that mind-numbing kaka-wear,_

_V-sama. _" Vegeta's 'little' voice came from just out of Goku's vision. Goku glanced over to see Vegeta bent down not a foot

away from him holding the Goku-puppet's strings--the puppet dressed up in a mini-version of the servant-maid outfit. Vegeta

had a huge sly grin on his face.

      " AHHHHHHHHH! " Goku shrieked and lept back several feet, " VEGGIE THAT'S NOT F--FUNNY! " he shakily pointed at what

the Goku-puppet was wearing.

      " Well I happen to think it is. " Vegeta smirked, " Besides, if you can dress up YOUR toy over there the way you want

, then I certainly can do the same for mine. "

      " ... " Goku nervously hugged onto the Vegeta-puppet.

      " Whatsa matter Kakay? Has it been so long since you've seen this particular outfit--even though this isn't your real

one--that it sends an uneventful chill down your spine? Just because you've been so engulfed in your "oujo" quest lately

doesn't mean I've forgotten about my own, you know. " Vegeta snickered.

      " You HAVEN'T?! " Bulma said in surprise from behind him.

      Vegeta looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped, " OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!! Kakarrotto's "oujo" desires have become so

prominent lately that my desire to make him my servant-maid has slipped back under the radar of quite a few of you. " he

chuckled, " You need an offense as well as a defense when battling Kakarrotto, Bulma. "

      " Uh...right. " Bulma blinked, confused.

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta stood up, " As long as you decide to keep that "me" puppet in your line of kaka-clothes, then

your "Kakarrotto" puppet will remain in his "cute" little servant-maid outfit. " he grinned evilly and tugged on the outfit's

skirt, then looked down at it, " Isn't that right, Kakay? _Hai V-sama, I'd rather be your own personal servant-maid anyday_

_than your oujo seeing as I have no sexual desires for you.._ "

      " Well, somebody's gotten brave all of a sudden. " Bulma said flatly, " Using the real word instead of your made-up

"non-platonic", eh? "

      Vegeta leaned over so she could see him better and smirked, " I've got Kakarrotto sitting shyly at the other end of

the room shaking, Bulma. I haven't struck fear into Kakay's heart in a long time. Besides if that's how he really portrays me

in his mind he could use a little reminder that my brain isn't just in my head for show. "

      " Oh brother. " Bulma groaned, " I thought you were in there to prove you only care for Son-kun platonically, not to

scare him half to death as well! "

      Vegeta turned back to Goku and grinned, " I'm not scaring you, am I Kakay? " he tilted his head as Goku kept his eyes

locked on the Goku-puppet and the uniform it was wearing.

      " Ehhhhh... " Goku shuddered, " V--Veggie? "

      " Hai? "

      " D--don't you think the me-puppet would much rather enjoy wearing his saiyajin no Oujo outfit? " Goku held up a

mini costume for the puppet as well as a mini-oujo-crown, " It--it's much more comfortable than that other outfit with it's

short little skirt and the head thingy. "

      " _It's a beautiful outfit for a young female oujo but I am a simple male peasant, therefore I cannot wear that_

_pretty gown._ " the Vegeta-puppet "said".

      " Oh for crying out loud! " Bulma exclaimed, turning around and walking off. Both saiyajins stared blankly as she

stomped off to another part of the lab.

      " ... "

      " ... " Goku and Vegeta blinked.

      Goku put the outfit in Vegeta-puppet's hands, then had him walk over to the Goku-puppet, " _But Kakay,_ " he said in

his deep voice, " _As your Ouji I feel that there is no one more dee-serving of the EXCITING AMAZING WONDERFUL EXOTIC_

_BEAUTIFUL BREATH-TAKING title of my Oujo, than you._ "

      Vegeta paused for a moment, shocked, **_::Kakarrotto is THAT much impressed by the title of saiyajin no oujo?! That's.._**

**_...wow::_** " _I'm afraid I can't accept your offer, Kaka---ah, V-sama, for I am not worthy of the many types of commitments_

_being your Oujo requires--_ "

      " _--dance with me, Kakay!_ " the Vegeta-puppet grabbed the Goku-puppet and started to waltz it softly around in a

circle while Vegeta felt his hand go numb, " _~*My Oujo..*~_ "

      " ... " Vegeta twitched, " This is getting weird again... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Ding-Dong*! " Chi-Chi happily rang the doorbell.

      Gohan groaned, " I can't believe we're doing this! "

      " Hello? " Videl opened the door, then smiled, " Gohan! "

      " Hi. " he grinned cheesily and waved to her.

      " What are you and....almost your entire family doing here. " she trailed off weakly at the sight of the semi-large

group of people.

      " We need directions to the Orange City museum and if possible some help retrieving Goku-san's older brother's

spaceship from inside it. " Chi-Chi motioned to Raditsu.

      Videl's eyes bugged out of her head, " G--Gohan's UNCLE?! "

      " My name's Raditsu. " he laughed nervously and shook her hand.

      " But, I didn't even know Gohan HAD an uncle! " Videl gawked.

      " It's a long story, trust me. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      Videl glanced over at Chi-Chi, " Mrs. Son, he doesn't look anything LIKE Mr. Son! "

      " Umm, I have my Toussan's eyes while Kakarrotto has Toussan's hair, and Kakarrotto has a mix of Toussan and Kaasan's

eyes while I have the back of Kaasan's hair. " he pointed to his hair, then momentarily flipped three fairly large bangs

forward that almost blocked his eyes. Raditsu pulled them back again, " And I have no idea WHO I got a widow's peak from. "

      " Probably from being exposed to the Ouji for so long. " Chi-Chi grumbled, then patted Raditsu on the shoulder

sympathetically, " You poor thing. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " So! Can you help us? " Chi-Chi asked.

      " Sure. " Videl said brightly as she walked out and closed the door behind her, " Orange City's museum is half a

dozen blocks from here, but they have tramcars all throughout the city and if we use them we should be there in no time! "

      " YEAH! " Vejitto cheered.

      Chi-Chi looked over at him and Gogeta and sweatdropped to see the duo were still on the ostriches they had met on the

farm, " Shouldn't you give those BACK by now! " she twitched.

      " Silly Onna, birds are free! Haven't you ever heard of that saying, "free as a bird"? " Gogeta laughed.

      " Those aren't FREE, that old woman makes MONEY off of them! What you two just did isn't any different than driving

somebody else's CAR right off their front lawn!! " Chi-Chi shouted.

      " *CAWWWWW*!! " Gogeta's ostrich cawwed loudly at Chi-Chi, who jumped back in fright.

      Vejitto laughed as Gogeta grinned, " Heeheehee~~, come on Chi-Chi, lighten up. " Vejitto said.

      " Demi-Ouji, that's an OSTRICH! THE LARGEST LIVING BIRD ON THE PLANET! There is no WAY we will ever be able to get

two OSTRICHES onto a TRAMCAR!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Watch the tramcar please, watch, watch, watch the tramcar*. " the age-old recorded tramcar voice said as the

tramcar rode down the street. Chi-Chi and company all sitting inside it.

      A little girl sat awkwardly between Raditsu and Kinto'un while Vejitto and Gogeta stood in the middle of the car atop

their ostriches who were both dressed up in fake noses and mustaches along with coats and hats. Vejitto's ostrich started

pecking at the boots both birds were now wearing.

      The girl tugged on her mother's pantleg, " Look Mommy! It's a traveling circus! " she squealed.

      " WAHHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over, then got back, " WE ARE **NOT** A TRAVELING CIRCUS! We're going to steal my space-alien

brother-in-law's spaceship so we can save my husband from being seduced by an evil Ouji who he's currently circling the

planet's orbit with right now!!! "

      " ... " the little girl stared at her, then started laughing again, " HAHAHA! CLOWN-LADY! "

      Chi-Chi twitched while a cloud of doom rained overtop of her head in annoyance.

      " And these are Big Bird's cousins! Supersize and Jumbo! " Vejitto chirped, lifting the glasses/nose/mustache combos

off the ostriches for a moment.

      " AHH! " the little girl clapped excitedly.

      " You don't need to complicate things any worse than they already ARE. " a vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forhead as she

looked back at Vejitto.

      The portara fusion grinned, " I know, but it's so much more FUN this way! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Umm, sorry about that, Chi-Chi. " Videl laughed nervously as the group finally got off the tramcar, " It's only a

few more buildings until the museum. " she said.

      " Nn. " Videl only recieved an annoyed grunt in return. The girl sweatdropped.

      Videl turned to face the fusions while she now walked backwards, " Hey Vejitto, Gogeta? I don't think you can take

big birds like that into the museum. "

      " Oh, oh-kay. " Vejitto said as he and Gogeta hopped off the birds.

      " YOU EASILY GET OFF THEM FOR HER AND YET YOU DON'T EVEN BUDGE WHEN I TELL YOU TO GET RID OF THEM A HALF-HOUR AGO!! "

Chi-Chi screamed.

      " ...yes. " Vejitto said, blinking, confused. Gogeta grinned in a way that would've made Vegeta proud.

      " AAARGH!! " Chi-Chi pulled at her hair in frustration.

      " If you pull it all out we'll make it up to you and buy you a nice wig. " Vejitto offered. Chi-Chi sent him a

death-glare, " Or-not. " he said quickly, then turned to the ostriches, " Now FLY! Fly away and be FREE my fellow feathered

friends! "

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered, " Off into the wild blue yonder with you!! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      The ostriches just stood there.

      " What is wrong with them? " Vejitto cocked his head.

      Gohan sighed, " They can't fly. Ostriches are flightless birds, Vejitto; they rely on their long legs to move

around. "

      " Oh. " Vejitto said.

      " I thought they weren't flying because we were too heavy for them. " Gogeta nodded.

      Gohan sighed again, " You know what? Let's, let's just go inside and, hopefully they'll both still be out here when

we get back. " he said, walking into the museum.

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta gave him a thumbs-up, then followed Gohan and the rest of the group into the building.

      Vejitto walked in after, then poked his head back out just in-time to see both ostriches fly away. His jaw opened

slightly and he turned back to the others with a I-toldja-so look on his face, " HAH!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Nnn.. " Vegeta grunted as he sat and stared at the timer to the cake, " Three more minutes.. "

      " _Oh Kakay you look so pretty in your Saiyajin Oujo uniform._ "

      " _Why thank you Veggie I think it is MUCH nicer than that scary servant-maid outfit I had on before. Chi-chan never_

_ever lets me wear my Oujo uniform out of the house so this is such a special treat._ " Goku was now playing with both puppets

at the other side of the room, the Goku-puppet wearing the Oujo uniform while the Vegeta-puppet was still in the little blue

gi.

      Vegeta tried to ignore him, " You don't have to keep playing with them like that. " his cheeks flushed red. The ouji

glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

      " ... " Goku paused as he looked at the puppets, then called over to Vegeta, " Would Veggie like to play something

else? "

      " Hai, I would VERY much like to play something else. We have to wait for the cake to cool anyway once it's out or

else the icing will melt when we try and put it on. " Vegeta nodded.

      " Great! " Goku tucked the two puppets into the mini-bed and pulled out a gameboard. He walked over to the little

ouji and grinned, " Veggie look! "

      The ouji glanced over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at the strange gameboard Goku was holding up, " What's

THAT? "

      " TWISTER! " Goku chirped.

      " WAHHH! " Bulma fell over at her desk. She got up and spoke into the monitor, " VEGETA DON'T!! "

      " What? I don't even know what it is! " the ouji sweatdropped, then turned to Goku, " Is it like that game Bulma's

mother has on raindays when you try and guess who on the board is the killer and what their murder weapon is? "

      " Clue? " Bulma blinked.

      " Hai! That one! " Vegeta said.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " You would like the boardgame with a murder in it. " she sighed, then spoke up, " Vegeta Twister

isn't anything LIKE Clue! Twister involves moving your body into positions so you can reach certain spots on the board and if

you can't reach the spot you lose! But that's not important! What's important is that you can end up in some VERY unusual

positions and I really REALLY don't think you and Son-kun playing Twister together is the smartest move to make when trapped

in a spaceship alone with him. "

      " HA! It's a stretching game, eh? " Vegeta said with that I've-been-given-a-challenge-of-my-strength look on his face

, " Well I'll have you know I can out-stretch and out-manuver Kakarrotto easily. " he blocked the monitor again so Bulma

couldn't see. Vegeta turned to face Goku, " You're ON, Kakarrotto! " he said determindly.

      Goku cheered, " HOORAY! " he layed the board out and plopped the spinner on the ground, " I go first! " he spun the

spinner, then smiled, " Left foot red. " the large saiyajin said, then did so, " Heeheehee. Veggie's turn! " he handed the

spinner to Vegeta, who smirked.

      " Heh, this should be easy. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " ....*huff*..*huff*.. "

      " *huff*...*huff*... "

      " Guys? Guys? " Bulma said uneasily as she tried to see past the large paper blocking the screen. There had been

random giggles, snorts, and yelling for the first 15 minutes of the game and then all of a sudden everything had gone silent

except for two nervous, heavy panting sounds.

      " ... " Goku looked up at the bright red little ouji who looked like his brain had just taken a permanent vacation.

Goku, who's face was bright pink itself, reached nervously over to spin, " ..Veggie? "

      " I think I'm, almost straddling you, Kakarrotto. " the ouji squeaked out.

      " ...what's that mean, Veggie? " the larger saiyajin squeaked out as well.

      " ...I don't think I can answer that right now......I think only about 20% of my brain is currently functioning at

the moment. "

      " Oh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " We can, quit you know. "

      " I'm not quiting now. " Vegeta protested, still bright red, " If we quit now without one of us winning and one of us

losing then these entire past 15 minutes had no reason to exist, and if they had no reason to exist then that would mean I

would be in this position with you without a reason and that would most likely trigger a panic attack in my brain or,

something. "

      " Something good, or something bad? "

      " I DON'T KNOW JUST SPIN THE WHEEL!! " Vegeta screamed.

      Goku reached over and spun it, " Left hand blue. " he looked around the board, then spotted a spot and reached his

arm out towards it, " Ung.....arg.... " Goku felt his hand slip out from under him, " OOF! " the large saiyajin yelped, fell

out of place and slammed into the floor. He pouted, " Ohh, game over I lose. "

      " I...win? " Vegeta choked out. Goku nodded, " Haha, I win. I WIN!! " he lept to his feet, his entire body still

shaky, " I was in several embarassing positions with Kakarrotto and I made it through without losing my mind!! BWAHAHAHA! I

**WIN!!** TAKE **THAT,** SUPPOSED "FUTURE"!! " he shook his fist in the air, then felt his knees give way and slumped down onto

his butt, " Ahh, that feels better. " Vegeta said, then glanced over at Goku, " You didn't, LET me win because you were

afraid of my brain exploding, did you, Kakarrotto? "

      " Oh NO Veggie! I would never cheat! Not Twister! " Goku gasped.

      " Hai...that is correct, you're not one to cheat. " Vegeta pondered. He shakily stood up, his cheeks still glowing

bright red, " Well, I, I'm going to wash off and then come help you ice the cake. Is that alright, Kakarrotto? "

      Goku smiled, " That is just fine with me, little Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Heh, I can do it. I can really do it. " Vegeta beamed as he reached over his shoulder and started washing his back,

" I was able to be temporarily stuck in an almost non-platonic position with Kakarrotto and NOT lose my mind! This means I

have a fighting chance! What a WONDERFUL tidbit of knowledge. " he scrubbed some more, then froze when he smelled something

just outside the curtain. Vegeta opened the curtain and yelped to see Goku sitting on the bathroom floor with his arms around

his legs, " Ahhh... " Vegeta started to turn red, " K--Kakarrotto, what are you doing here? "

      The larger saiyajin pouted, " I got lonely. It is no fun being in there all alone in space little Veggie. It's

scary. "

      " You don't think I know that? Try traveling back to Freeza's "compound" with your scouter shot thus making it

impossible for you to communicate with anyone for 8 hours straight! "

      " Nnn... " Goku whimpered at the thought, " I do not think I could be all alone like that, Veggie. "

      " Well, you don't have to. Because I'm here and as long as we're up here waiting to come back down to Earth again,

I'll keep you company. After all, we have at least 7 hours of "Veggietine's Day" left you know. "

      " ...thanks Veggie. " Goku smiled warmly, " I am happy to have my Veggie around. "

      " Good. " Vegeta nodded, " Now, Kakarrotto? "

      " Hai? "

      " Do you, mind leaving the room for just a few minutes? Your scent is starting to really make itself known. " the

ouji sweatdropped.

      " But Veggie... " the larger saiyajin frowned, " I don't like how it feels out there all alone. "

      " Then, go in the bedroom and take a nap--I'm almost done here. " the ouji sputtered.

      " Alright. " Goku got up and waddled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

      Vegeta sighed, then started shampooing his hair, " It's, so much easier to deal with Kakarrotto without having

everyone right on my back scrutinizing my moves like there's some alterior, non-platonic motive behind it. " he leaned back

against the shower wall, " I need a break from all this. Sort things out, maybe I'll feel better. "

      _::Or MAYBE you'll discover your most deep-rooted fears to be true!::_ the little voice in the back of his head taunted

.

      Vegeta froze in place, " WAHHH! WHY **ME!!** " he thunked his head against the wall.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Goku looked up from the bed he was laying in after hearing the thunk, " That sounded like little Veggie's head. " he

blinked, " VEGGIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT? "

      " I'M FINE, KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta's voice shouted back, groaning.

      Goku nodded, then closed his eyes and snuggled into the many large, comfy sheets and fell asleep,...

      _:::" *Do*do*do*do*do*do*do*, *do*do*do*do*do*do*do*do*do*do*do*, *do*do*do*do*do*do*do*, *do*, *do*do*do*do*do*do*. "_

_      Goku blinked confusedly as the Jeopardy theme-song music played in the background. The large saiyajin looked around_

_to see he was standing the middle of outer-space, yet could miraculously breathe. Beneath him was a twister board about 10_

_times the size of the one he had played on with Vegeta earlier, " Ooh. This is new. " Goku waddled around, then suddenly_

_heard a spinner spin above him._

_      " Right hand yellow. " the booming voice said as a life-sized, smiling, Vegeta-plushie instantly popped out of every_

_yellow circle on the board._

_      " AHH! " Goku squealed at the sight of the plushies, then lundged to glomp one only to have them all instantly be_

_pulled back under the board._

_      " Left foot green. "_

_      Goku watched as the plushies instantly popped out of every green space on the board instead. There was one directly_

_infront of him tilting its head sweetly to the right. The large saiyajin's eyes widened in awe and he thrust his arms out to_

_grab it only to just miss it by a second._

_      " Right foot red. "_

_      The plushies popped out of the red space._

_      " Oh, **I** get it! " Goku got up, " It is like whack'a'mole and Twister, only with Veggie plushies as the prize! " he_

_clasped his hands together, then struck a fighting position and watched the plushies bounce up through different-colored_

_holes three more times._

_      " Left hand bl-- "_

_      " HAAAAAA!! " Goku screamed as he lept at the closest life-sized Vegeta-plushie and tackled it to the ground, " Haha!_

_Mine mine mine! " he hugged the plushie close while the rest of the plushies watched. Goku sighed happily, then froze as the_

_Vegeta-plushie suddenly enlarged to gigantic proportions, leaving Goku stranded high up on its stomach, " Oop! "_

_      The giant Vegeta-plushie sat its head up slightly and smiled warmly at the saiyajin, it's eyes shining._

_      " Aww, hello super-big Veggie-plushie! How ARE you! " Goku said, touched. He suddenly paused as he started to sink_

_into the plush surface he was on, " Huh? " Goku looked around tried to get up only to panic that he couldn't move and was_

_sinking in further and further until all he saw was, the floor of the resturant?_

_      Goku sat up to see he was back in the resturant he had eaten with the ouji in earlier, and back in his oujo uniform._

_      " Kakay-chan are you oh-kay? " a little voice said from above him and Goku looked up to see Vegeta standing there in_

_his tux with a large sign around his neck that read "Free Smoochies"._

_      Goku's eyes widened at the sign, " Is that sign for real? "_

_      " Hai, Kakay. " the ouji said, still using the 'little' voice, " Would, you like a free smoochie? " his cheeks turned_

_a shy red color._

_      " Aww, of course I would little Veggie. " Goku walked over to Vegeta, who was smiling at him while his tail wagged_

_back and forth. Goku grinned and bent down to the ouji's height only to have something suddenly yank at the back of his neck,_

_" ACK!! "_

_      " GO-CHAN!! " a loud voice repremanded him from above him. Goku looked up and gasped to see a giant Chi-Chi glaring_

_down at him while holding a wooden x who's strings led right down to Goku's arms, legs, and head, " You should know BETTER_

_than that! Don't you learn ANYTHING from these exercises! " she pulled up on the strings causing Goku to be yanked up into_

_the air by his arms while he watched the little ouji staring up at him blankly, " No "smooching" or kissing the Ouji, rule_

_number #3! REMEMBER! "_

_      The large saiyajin gulped as his cheeks flushed pink, " Yes-Chi-chan! ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Kakarrotto! Get out of my bed! "

      " Yes-Chi-chan. " Goku mumbled in his sleep. Vegeta sweatdropped and poked Goku in the arm with the broom once again.

      " Come on Kakarrotto! " Vegeta poked him harder with the broom.

      Goku sleepily opened his eyes to see Vegeta standing there with a towel around his waist and a broom in one hand and

the other holding the towel in place. The little ouji's hair was soaked, and, due to that, temporarily obeying the law of

gravity. He smiled at Vegeta, " Do I get my free smoochie now? "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta's face turned bright red and the ouji jumped back 3 feet, " WHAT "FREE SMOOCHIE"!? "

      Goku sat up to discover he was back in the room he had fallen asleep in. He pouted slightly, " Oh, it was only a

dream, huh? "

      " You must have one bizarre imagination, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, the redness dissipating.

      " Heeheehee. " Goku grinned at him, then hopped off the bed.

      The ouji inspected the sheets by whipping out a magnifying glass and paled to see dozens of kaka-germs still sound

asleep on the bed. Vegeta turned a pale green, " I may need to use my Peasant-Repel on this. " he said, then left the room

to go get the bottle only to pause and point to Goku, " Kakarrotto! "

      " Yes little Veggie? " Goku chirped while his tail wagged back and forth.

      " Would you mind leaving my room for a while? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      Goku thought for a moment, then nodded, " K! " he said and skipped out. Vegeta followed and walked proudly up to the

blocked monitor.

      " Bulma? "

      " Vegeta? " the voice on the other end said hopefully.

      Vegeta lifted the paper slightly and grinned, " I think I can beat this, Bulma! "

      Her eyes widened, " Why are you wet and naked? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not NAKED, I have a TOWEL! " he pointed below the screen's visibility, " I just got done

taking a shower. "

      " By yourself. " she said in a worried voice, just to make sure.

      " Yes, by myself. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red, " But that's now what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you

that I DEFEATED Kakarrotto in Twister! " he beamed.

      " That's great! " Bulma lit up and clasped her hands together.

      " We got stuck in quite a few uncomfortable positions and I almost straddled Kakarrotto in one but I made it out with

my brain intact! "

      Bulma went pale, " You almost, almost stra-- "

      " --I think the majority of my brain just shut down during that 10 minute ordeal but as soon as Kakarrotto finally

regained enough brain-power to make another move he couldn't reach the circle and fell down! And then I took a shower to

clean off, and now I'm fine! "

      " W--where's Son-kun? "

      " In my bedroom. "

      " ... " Bulma let out a low whistle of discomfort, " Vegeta, honey, you know I love you, right? "

      " Of course I do!...oh wait, I shooed Kakarrotto out of my bedroom, didn't I. " Vegeta pondered. Goku suddenly

waddled by in the distance whistling a happy little tune.

      Bulma sighed with relief, " Good. Vegeta maybe you should get dressed and dried off now. "

      " Hai, I was planning on doing that. "

      " I can blow-dry Veggie's hair! " Goku chimed in, appearing beside Vegeta with hairdryer in hand.

      " NO! " both Bulma and Vegeta exclaimed at once. Goku sweatdropped.

      " I'll, dry my own hair Kakarrotto, thanks. " Vegeta nervously took the hairdryer from him. Goku pouted and waddled

off.

      " Are you SURE you're not ready to come down yet? " Bulma asked.

      " I told you I plan to last til Monday in here and that's just what I'm going to do! " Vegeta nodded stubbornly. Goku

stood off in the background poking their cooled off, yet to-be-iced cake.

      Bulma sweatdropped at what Goku was doing, " Well, goodluck. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Wow, you mean YOU were able to actually FIT in that little thing? " Videl gasped as she looked back and forth

between the saiyajin spaceship and Raditsu.

      " I never said it was comfortable. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Why is it behind a glass wall! " Chi-Chi exclaimed as she walked around the object, trying to figure a way to get

it out.

      " Well, to keep people from stealing it. " Videl sweatdropped.

      " Huh? " Gogeta sat ontop of the glass box holding the spaceship and tapped on it.

      " I wonder if this glass would survive a ki-blast. " Vejitto pondered, his face smushed up against one of the walls.

      " Yeah! Let's blast it, Jitto! " Gogeta cheered, forming one.

      " NO DON'T!! " Videl shouted. Gogeta paused, " That'll make you both criminals and then I'd have to throw you both in

jail for it since everyone in here would see you do it! "

      " Oh. " Gogeta pouted.

      " Maybe, we could try to teleport inside and then then teleport out again! " Vejitto suggested.

      " You don't know how much air is in there. Besides there's no ki inside the box. " Gohan pointed out.

      Raditsu pulled a little remote out of his gi pants pocket, " I wonder if this still works. " he mumbled, then pressed

one of the buttons lightly and the ship started to hover in place. Raditsu grinned, " It WORKS! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi blinked for a moment at the now-floating spaceship, then clasped her hands together happily,

" Raditsu! You have its remote! "

      " Hai. Bulma and Kuririn stole my scouter back then from me but neither of them thought to steal the ship's remote

control. " he held it up.

      " Brillant! We'll have the ship break ITSELF out of there! "

      Raditsu tapped the glass, then pressed hard on it only to cause the wall a slight indentation, " We could, but that

would probably cause even more damage to it. "

      " Oh give it here! " Chi-Chi took the remote, then pressed the 'up' button and sent the ship flying upward...and

crashing into the roof causing a fairly large dent and the ship to fall back down onto its platform, smoking slightly.

Chi-Chi's face flushed with embarassment while Raditsu twitched, " Oh...um, sorry about that. " she handed the remote back to

him, " I suppose we could always ask the manager of the museum if we can have it back. " Chi-Chi offered.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Of course NOT! " the manager pounded his fist on the desk, " Why should I give away one of my museum's most popular

attractions to YOU! "

      " Well, what I said that its owner wanted it back? " Chi-Chi asked.

      The manager's eyebrow tilted upward slightly, " You've met the space creature who pilots this ship? "

      " Ah, " Chi-Chi glanced over at Raditsu, who shifted uneasily, " Yes. "

      " Really? " he said, interested, " If what you say is true, and you really do have in your custody a real live space

alien, then I'm willing to do business. "

      " GREAT! " Chi-Chi cheered as the others smiled.

      " I'll trade you. The ship for its passanger. "

      " WAHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " WHAT?! "

      Raditsu paled.

      " A space-ship is NOTHING compaired to a space-ALIEN. We'll put the alien on as an attraction and you get to keep the

ship. "

      " NO **WAY****!!** " Chi-Chi slammed both hands on his desk as she stood up, " HE IS NOT A MUSEUM-ATTRACTION HE'S A GOOD

PERSON WHO WAS TRAPPED UNDER THE OUJI'S INFLUENCE FOR A VERY LONG TIME! "

      " How about if we pay for the ship? " Videl asked.

      " Videl-- " Gohan started.

      " --no way! I'm not selling. " the manager folded his arms.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " FINE. Be that way! " she spun around and stomped out the door, " Come on Gohan!

We're taking this up to the highest level! "

      " You mean--? " Gohan gasped.

      " Yes, we're going to see the RULER OF THIS PLANET! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Are you, sure this is going to work? " Raditsu said as they sat in a waiting room in North-West City.

      " Of course! A long time ago Piccolo's father, Piccolo Sr., tried to take over the world and when Goku defeated him

and saved Earth, he was awarded a medal and they gave him a parade and everything. And it all happened right here. Our ruler

knows Goku and he's very grateful to him. Once he knows you're Goku-san's brother, I'm sure he'll gladly allow us to take

your ship back to help Goku-san escape from the Ouji's clutches! "

      " Mrs. Son? He'll see you now. " the secretary said to them.

      Chi-Chi cheerfully got up, " Come Raditsu! And remember to unravel your tail so we can all see it. Goku had his tail

when he defeated Piccolo Sr. "

      Raditsu shrugged and did so. His large tail wafted happily in the air as he followed her and the others inside.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " And then that EVIL little Ouji took Goku-san out into outer-space to do who-knows-WHAT to him! " Chi-Chi exclaimed

overdramatically as they stood before the fairly tall, blue dog-man. Raditsu was wondering how there could be dogs that

walked on four legs and dogs that walked on two, wore clothes, and spoke english.

      " That's terrible! Son Goku is the strongest man on this planet. And he's saved it so many times, from Pilaf, the

Red Ribbon Army, both Piccolos, and those two space aliens. "

      " You know I'm so happy you brought that up. You see, we have a way to get out into outer-space to allow Goku-san a

way to escape. It's a spaceship belonging to his older brother here. " she motioned to Raditsu.

      " Son Goku's brother? " the dog-man's eyes widened. He smiled and shook Raditsu's hand, " Well I'm pleased to meet

you! Any member of Son Goku's family is more than welcome here! "

      Chi-Chi zipped over to him, " His name's Raditsu. "

      " Raditsu. " the dog-man smiled, then let go, " For saving us all from such dangerous foes, allowing you to have the

ship that is rightfully yours is the least I can do. "

      " Really? " Raditsu grinned.

      " Of course. Raditsu I wish you good luck in rescuing your brother. He's a real hero and I'm sure you'll be one too."

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " So, how's it goin? " Raditsu asked. The group had retrieved the spaceship and brought it back to Bulma's lab where

she was currently working on it.

      " Well, I've fixed the dent and cleaned up the wiring, so all we really have left to do is put together a replacement

window for it. " Bulma explained, then smiled, " You're lucky Toussan and I experimented on Goku's old ship, it helps me know

more about what I'm dealing with and should allow this to go faster. "

      " When will it be able to leave? " Chi-Chi asked.

      " Since all I have left to work on is the window, I'd say about 4 or 5 more hours before we're ready to launch. AND

we have to decide which of us will be the pilot. "

      " ! " everyone else in the room instantly froze.

      " ME! " Vejitto raised his hand.

      " ME! " Gogeta raised his as well.

      " It's my ship! " Raditsu said.

      " It's my idea! " Chi-Chi said.

      " I've never been in outer-space before! " Goten grinned eagerly.

      " I'm the one fixing it! " Bulma said.

      Gohan sweatdropped, " Maybe we should figure out a logical way to choose which of us should go. "

      " Great idea, Gohan! " Videl patted him on the shoulders. Gohan blushed.

      " And just HOW do we do THAT, Gohan? " Chi-Chi asked skeptically.

      Gohan pulled out a large board set up similar to a Tenkaichi Budoukai board with a small drawing of each person's

head on the bottom of the paper in a long row, " We each point out why we should be the one to go and the person who's reason

is the most logical gets to go. "

      " OR we could draw straws! " Vejitto held out a handful of them.

      " Works for me. " Raditsu walked over to him.

      " I suppose so, the demi-Ouji in the gi is slightly less Ouji-ish towards me. " Chi-Chi pondered.

      " But Kaasan! " Gohan sweatdropped.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Gohan sweetie, we'd all be arguing for hours on end if we did it that way. Besides! This way's

quicker and the short straw is ALWAYS in the middle! " she pinched her fingers together, then dashed back over to Vejitto,

" I CLAIM THE MIDDLE STRAW!! "

      Gohan sighed in defeat, " Ugh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " I WIN! " Vegeta cheered as he tossed his controller up into the air, " BWAHAHA! I have defeated you 5 times in a

row, Kakarrotto! "

      " Hooray for Veggie! " Goku clapped for him as he watched the replay of the race-cars fly around the track again.

      " Heh, and I don't even drive that often! " Vegeta beamed, then took another slice of chocolate cake. The duo had

iced it and then went to play videogames, one of the few competitive contests VS Goku that Vegeta could easily wipe the

floor with the larger saiyajin in.

      " Ahh! " Vegeta layed back happily, " It's so nice to just have some "buddy-time" with you. " he sighed, " It feels

like its been ages since we've been able to do this, what with Onna practically breathing down my neck with threats and Bura

and her "Kakarroujo" ideas and everyone else suspecting non-platonic plans afoot. Just to get away for awhile. It's...nice. "

      " Yeah! " Goku layed back as well and ate another piece of cake while doing so.

      " ....hey, you know where we should go, Kakarrotto? "

      " Hm? "

      The ouji smirked, " Bejito-sei. "

      Goku nearly choked on his cake and sat up coughing. He smacked his chest a couple times for the cake to go down, " Oh

VEGGIE! It takes almost a whole weekend to get there and back! "

      Vegeta sat up, " And how long is it til Monday, Kakarrotto? " he said with a grin.

      " Umm......a weekend? " Goku blinked.

      " Exactly! " the ouji lept to his feet, " Come on Kakarrotto! You were there just last year getting my "present"! I

haven't been there since before our home BLEW UP! You said yourself it's just in giant masses of land-chunks now! Let's go

there and bring back some things from home! I may even find some of my old things...oh GOD, Kakarrotto, can you imagine if

the CASTLE was intact, we could bring my house back WITH us! " a huge smile covered the little ouji's face and his eyes

sparkled.

      Goku smiled warmly from his spot on the floor, " Visiting Veggie's home would make Veggie happy? "

      Vegeta let out a large sigh, " IMMENSELY. "

      Goku hopped up, " Well then, let's GO! " he pumped his fist in the air.

      Vegeta grinned, " THAT'S my peasant! "

      " AND soon-to-be-Oujo! " Goku chirped. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      The ouji ran over to the controls and set the coordinates, " Alright Kakarrotto! " he smirked, " Let's go home! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *beep*beep*beep* "

      " What the--? " Bulma shot to attention just as the group was about to draw straws. She dashed back over to the

computer and gasped, " Oh my God....he WOULDN'T....

      " WHAT! What is it! " Chi-Chi pushed her out of the way only to have a look of bewilderment appear on her face as she

didn't understand what was going on.

      " The ship...it's leaving Earth's gravitational pull. " Bulma said in a faraway voice, " Vegeta said he wouldn't

leave the atmosphere the two days he was up there...and now he's taking off with only Son-kun aboard to who-knows-where? "

      " WHAAAAT! " Chi-Chi gawked, then grabbed the microphone, " OUJI!! "

      " ... "

      " OUJI LISTEN HERE I WILL NOT JUST STAND BY AND LET YOU TAKE GOKU OUT INTO DEEP SPACE WITH YOU THE WAY YOUR

POSSIBLE-FUTURE COUNTERPART DID!! OUJI CAN YOU HEAR ME!! "

      " ... "

      Bulma grabbed the microphone from her, " Vegeta? Vegeta, sweetie, you know you're moving right? Listen, why don't you

just tell me where you're going and I'm sure we can all work this out, oh-kay? "

      " I won't be gone long, I'm only taking Kakay on a short trip. " the ouji clasped his hands together, " Isn't that

right, Kakarrotto? "

      Goku lifted up the board and smiled at everyone, " I'm gonna go change back into my pretty oujo outfit for when we

get there! " his tail wagged back and forth.

      " Get WHERE! " Chi-Chi demanded.

      " To where we're going! " Goku gushed happily.

      " Yes, that's correct, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta patted him on the shoulder.

      " You know taking him out into space would only be preparing for that which you're causing to be more and more

INEVITABLE, Ouji. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.

      " HA! One little trip means nothing, Onna. " Vegeta smirked, then glanced over at the cluelessly happy look on Goku's

face. The ouji grinned evilly at Chi-Chi, who watched him warningly. Vegeta leaned up towards larger saiyajin, puckered up,

then froze in place and shot back to attention beside Goku, sweating profusely. Goku took that moment to finally glance to

his right.

      " Hey Veggie why'd you suddenly get all sweaty? "

      " HA! The Ouji's a chicken! " Chi-Chi laughed, " Afraid you'll accidentally spark a fire, huh? Funny how you have no

problem TAUNTING me with it yet won't follow through. "

      Vegeta twitched, frustrated.

      " Yup, poor, poor Ouji. Doesn't have the guts to do that sort of thing. Especially with all those kaka-germs on

Goku-san just WAITING for you lips to get close enough for them to enter your body, overthrow your brain, and put you under

their complete, germ-like control! MWAHAHAHA! "

      Vegeta twitched again. He puffed his chest out bravely, then turned to Goku who tilted his head at the ouji. Vegeta's

face instantly turned bright red and the air puffing up his chest was released. The little ouji shook the redness off, then

gulped, smooched the palm of his gloved hand and plopped his hand onto the larger saiyajin's right cheek. Goku's eyes widened

into two huge big sparkily blobs as he instantly felt all the air sucked out of him and promptly fainted, causing a loud

thump to be heard when he hit the floor. Vegeta stared on in shock like a dear in headlights, then started backing away from

Goku's unconsious body. He gulped at it, then turned his attention back to Chi-Chi who's face was almost as in shock as

Vegeta's had just been, only her jaw was hanging open. The ouji smirked victoriously at her, then pointed, " HA! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi stood there with her jaw agape for a moment, then spun back around and lundged at Vejitto, " GIMMIE

THOSE STRAWS!!! "

      " Hahaha, ahh. " Vegeta laughed, then glanced down at the still unconsious, yet eyes-wide-open-and-sparkling-insanely

Goku, " You do understand that wasn't an actual smooch or display of romantic affection but just a ploy to frighten Onna,

right Kakarrotto? "

      " ... "

      Vegeta blinked, " Kakarrotto? " he leaned closer only to be yanked down ontop of the large saiyajin in a

monster-sized hug.

      " MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~~~ " a little noise of pure joy squeaked out of the larger saiyajin as he hugged

Vegeta even tighter, " MMMMMMMMMMM~~~ "

      " Ah, K--Kakarrotto? " Vegeta tapped him.

      " YesVeggie? " he squeaked out.

      " You, know what I did just know was only a trick, right? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I **~*LUV*~** U, Veggie. "

      Vegeta's face instantly turned bright red, " That's nice.... "

      " Veggie is very nice... "

      " OOH that evil little OUJI! " Chi-Chi angrily took her straw, " I'm going to go out there and teach HIM a lesson! "

      " What happened? " Bulma said, then turned to the monitor, " What? "

      " THE OUJI SMOOCHED GOKU-SAN!! " Chi-Chi shouted from across the room.

      Bulma shrieked, " VEGETA! " she got up, " VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!! "

      The little ouji slowly but surely squeezed out of Goku's tight hold, " I DIDN'T "SMOOCH" KAKARROTTO! I only smooched

my hand and then touched that hand to Kakarrotto's face to avoid direct confrontation between my lips and his kaka-germs.

      " Ugh. " Bulma groaned.

      " Well, I, Onna was watching me and taunting me about not being able to! What was **I** supposed to do about it! "

      " How about NOT "smooch" Son-kun to avoid giving him any untrue ideas in the FIRST PLACE! " Bulma exclaimed.

      Vegeta looked over at Goku who still had his eyes sparkling and dead-locked on the ouji, " He is staring at me kinda

funny. "

      " Of COURSE he is! You just indirectly kissed him! "

      " "SMOOCH"! " Vegeta corrected her, his face turning bright red.

      " Fine, smooch. You indirectly smooched him! That could cause Son-kun to think you have intentions!! " she panicked.

      " I don't have intentions! " Vegeta said in an equally panicked voice.

      " I know that! "

      " Well so do I! "

      " Does SON know it!? "

      Vegeta spun around to face Goku only to shriek at the fact that the larger saiyajin was now only a few inches away

from him with his lips puckered up, " WAAAAAAH-HAH! "

      " My cheek is tingling, Veggie. " Goku said through his puckered mouth.

      The little ouji froze in place; he could practically see an entire nation's-worth of kaka-germ lining up to leap into

his mouth and cause permanent mental damage, " Hi Kakarrotto. " he squeaked out.

      " ...what? " Goku stopped puckering, confused but still super-close to the Ouji.

      " Hi Kakarrotto. "

      Goku tilted his head, then gave Vegeta a quick hug, " And "Hi" to you too, Veggie! "

      " Waaaaaaaa~~ " Vegeta said in a daze, bright red.

      " Waaaaaaaa~~ " Goku said cheerfully in reply, copying him.

      " Son-kun? "

      " Hm? " Goku looked over at the screen, " OH! Hi Bulma! "

      " Son-kun? You do understand that that, "smooch" of Vegeta's was completely platonic, right? " Bulma said, trying to

make sure.

      " Haha! Of course Bulma! Smooches are ALWAYS platonic. It's kisses that aren't. " Goku explained, then frowned,

remembering something, " And I'm generally not allowed to smooch or kiss little Veggies....it is rule #3. "

      " Good boy, Go-chan! You remember! " Chi-Chi zipped out past the screen, then zipped off again.

      Bulma shifted uneasily, " You've, never wanted to **KISS** "Veggie", have you Son-kun? "

      " NO! " Goku's voice suddenly got much louder.

      " Good. Well, we're going to draw straws to decide...something. " Bulma said, " So I'll see you two in about 10 or 15

minutes? "

      " OH-KAY. "

      " Good. Fine. Alright. " Bulma walked off.

      Goku plopped Vegeta on the ground, then waddled off to the other side of the room, " I need my diary. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      7 minutes later, Vegeta regained consiousness.

      " Wahhh~~ ? " the ouji sat up and shook his head, " Gah! Kakarrotto. " he grumbled, then walked over to the machine

and noticed they were well on their way towards Bejito-sei. He turned around to see Goku scribbling wildly in the corner of

the room, though not as quickly and in a panic as he had been when he started, " Umm, hey Kaka-chan. "

      " EEP! " Goku slammed the book shut.

      " You uh, wanna go look out the window? We won't be to Bejito-sei until at least tommorow morning. "

      Goku looked at his watch and gasped, " Oh my goodness! 6pm! I should be taking my bath right about now! And then go

to bed! "

      " Kakarrotto this is outer-space! You don't need to rely on your simple Earth-watch. And Onna's not here. "

      Goku nodded.

      " So bathe when you feel like it and sleep when you feel like it! " he folded his arms and smirked, " Now that we're

out of Earth's orbit we play by "Veggie's Rules" now. "

      Goku's eyes widened in eager curiousity, " ~*Veggie's*Rules*~?? " he said sweetly.

      " Yes. And "Veggie's Rules" will be explained to you later on. But for now, come watch the stars with me, hmm? " he

smiled.

      " K. " Goku smiled back, then put his diary in his gi pants pocket and followed Vegeta over to the window. Goku

gasped in awe at how fast they were moving and how many stars there were, " Wow....I never stopped to notice any of it when

I was flying to Namek-sei. It is **beautiful,** Veggie. "

      " Yeah. " Vegeta grinned. Both saiyajins watched as a large ship crossed them from above and moved out into the

distance to their left, " That was a big one. " the ouji murmured, then looked up at Goku to see the a look of worry on the

larger saiyajin's face.

      " I sensed an evil ki in that ship, Veggie. "

      " Relax, it's probably nothing. It's heading towards the West Galaxy anyway. Earth and Bejito-sei are in the Northern

Galaxy, remember? "

      Goku nodded, still worried.

      The ouji sighed, " Maybe you should go take that 'bath' of yours after all. "

      The larger saiyajin smiled, then dashed off to the bathroom while Vegeta watched the large ship disappear into the

distance.

      " Huh. _::There was a pretty big ki in there too:: _" he shook his head, " Kakarrotto I hope you're wrong. " Vegeta

sighed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Zzzz..Zzzzzz...Zzzzz... "

      Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to hear a soft, sleepy, purring nose beside him. The ouji glanced at the clock to the

right of the bed to see it was 8:30am, Earth-time. He cocked an eyebrow, " When did I fall asleep. I'm never up this early. "

he murmured to himself, then reached to pull his warm blanket off him only to discover it wasn't a warm blanket, but a warm

peasant.

      Vegeta's eyes nearly shot out of his head but instead bulged there while he stared gawkingly at Goku who lay overtop

of his back like a bearskin rug, _::HOW DID **KAKARROTTO** GET HERE!!...and wait didn't I just go tell him to take a bath?..._

_WAHH! There's been a sudden lapse of time which I have no recollection of whatsoever!! HOW CAN THAT BE!!!::_ he mentally

panicked, then pulled out the Peasant-Repel and sprayed himself with it, " Kakarrotto get off! " Vegeta shouted.

      " Hmm? " Goku's eyes opened slightly and he smiled, " Mornin' Veggie. " the large saiyajin said softly.

      " Kakarrotto what are you doing on my bed? "

      " Hmm? " Goku said again, then realized where he was and hopped off. Vegeta sweatdropped to see a kaka-indent on the

sheets that covered him, " Oop! Sorry Veggie. We had a fun time last night, didn't we! " he beamed.

      " ... " a blank expression appeared on Vegeta's face, " What? "

      Goku blinked, " Oh, doesn't Veggie remember? I was takin my bath when all of a sudden the gravity got shut off and

Veggie tried to fix it while I took the rest of my bath floating around in the bathroom? And then Veggie couldn't get the

gravity to work again so we ended up swimming around getting ready for bed and Veggie wore heavy clothes so he wouldn't float

away and I slept high above Veggie in the air and it was FUN! "

      " ...I suppose, the gravity being off for so long COULD cause us to start hallucinating. Saiyajins are usually used

to heavier gravity. " Vegeta sprayed his bed as he got out of it, then sprayed himself as parts of the previous night were

starting to come back to him. The ouji looked down at his feet and hands and sweatdropped to see he had weights tied around

them and his waist. Vegeta took them off and walked out into main room while gathering his navy blue training outfit. When

he was sure Goku was still in the other room he changed into his training gear and looked over at the machine only to pale

when he saw the gravity still read -100, the number Vegeta vaguely remembered seeing sometime during his memory lapse, " The

only LOGICAL explination, seeing that according to Kakarrotto what I experianced wasn't anything tramatic, the gravity's

sudden change from below normal gravity to above must have fuzzied my short-term memory, especially seeing as my body size

and body weight are only about 3/4th of Kakarrotto's. " Vegeta concluded. He stretched and walked over to the window to see

where they were. Vegeta's jaw dropped.

      They had landed. They had landed on a chunk of land that was among almost a thousand chunks of land. The scenery,

though hovering in random spots all around them, was without a doubt, Bejito-sei.

      " *YAWN*!! " Goku stretched as he walked into the room, out of his kinto'un-patterned pj's and back into his orange

and blue gi, " Hey Veggie whatcha lookin at? "

      " ...ka nowa ta. " the little ouji mumbled in shock.

      " ... " Goku stared, blinking, " What? "

      " Home. " he said as if in a trance. Vegeta's arm reached out slowly and grabbed Goku's tightly.

      Goku smiled, " Aww, Veggie~~ "

      " ? " Vegeta looked down and yelped, then yanked his hand away while Goku only giggled at him. Vegeta began to look

around anxiously, " Air. " he turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto is there air out there or would we need spacesuits? "

      Goku laughed, " Oh Veggie there's PLENTY of air! " he said, then sweatdropped to see Vegeta had already rushed out of

the ship and left the door swinging back and forth, a repercussion of the tremendous burst of speed he took to get out of

there. Goku waddled out after Vegeta just in time to hear the ouji start to laugh, " Hey Veggie wait for me. " Goku walked

over to him.

      " Haha..hahaha...AHHHH-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**HA!!** " Vegeta laughed louder than Goku had ever heard, surprising

the larger saiyajin. Before them the near-thousand chunks of land hovered in place, though still rotating at the speed they

would be if the planet was still in one piece.

      " Like a bunch of islands without water, huh Veggie? " Goku smiled.

      " KA NOWA TA!! PO LE SONA TATO LA PESUNA!! SAMA SE KALI BO PAH!! " the little ouji hooted in his native tongue as he

bounced around from 'island' to 'island'. He froze when he screeched to halt by a nearby tree with a strange red fruit

growing out of it. Vegeta drooled, grabbed the fruit off the tree, took a bite out of it and started running again, his

speech only muffled this time by the pieces of fruit in his mouth, " HAHA!! WOOOOOOOOOO!! " Vegeta spun around on one foot

with his arms outward and happily collapsed on his back; the other half of the fruit on his stomach, " Ahhhhh... " he sighed

contently.

      " I guess since I do not remember living here I cannot appreciate this as much as little Veggie can. " Goku concluded

, then clasped his hands together, " But just look how **HAPPY** Veggie is! I have NEVER seen my little Veggie this **HAPPY**

before! " tears of joy rushed down his cheeks and he teleported up to where Vegeta was laying and bent down beside him, " Hey

Veggie~~ "

      The little ouji smiled warmly up at him and Goku's cheeks went pink, " Home. "

      " Yeah, "home". Veggie is home. " Goku's face flushed slightly more.

      Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed happily, " I never thought I'd be able to ever get home again. And here it is. "

he sat up, genuinely smiling, " Sure it's in a thousand pieces, but who CARES! It's HERE, and it's still LIVABLE! We, we

could probably use the next wish on the dragonballs to put it all back together! " he looked around him, " Oh God, Kakarrotto

, screw Monday! We're not going home until NEXT Monday! Or the Monday after that! Or the Monday after THAT Monday! " Vegeta

stood up, then handed the other half of the fruit to Goku, " Here try this! They're called ceitas, they're GREAT! "

      Goku beamed at the ouji's cheery mood and ate the snack, " Mmm, sweet! " he licked his fingers only to have Vegeta

grab his hand before he could finish.

      " Come on! Let's go find which one my castle is on! HURRY! " he blasted off with Goku flailing behind him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ohh...it is split right in half. " Goku pouted as they stood on a small island that stood before two of the largest

islands of the planet.

      Vegeta clasped his hands together, letting go of Goku's, " That's oh-kay! It's still HERE. And that means..COME ON! "

he flew off again, nearly tipping the small island off balance and Goku with it. Goku regained his balance and flew off after

him.

      " VEH-GEE!! "

      Vegeta was zipping back and forth between the two halves of the castle. He screeched to a halt on one of the halves

and ran down the hall until he reached a door with his name and title written on it in saiyago. Vegeta flung open the door

to reveal, " My ROOM! "

      Goku teleported to where Vegeta was and peeked inside. It looked exactly like it had the last time he had seen it;

back when he had temporarily dubbed the Ouji, King. Enormous insides, a HUGE bed, giant windows covered in expensive-looking

ruby-colored drapes, a wall-long closet with a full-length mirror and tabletop, a crystal fountain in the middle of the room,

big thin curtains surrounding the bed, and a soft plush carpet several inches high, " It is BEAUTIFUL, little Veggie. "

      " WHEE! " the ouji lept past Goku and onto the bed, instantly sinking into it and letting out several loud purrs.

      Goku walked up to him with an eager little smile on his face, " Little Veggie? "

      " Hm? " Vegeta partially sat up, smiling happily and nearly melting the larger saiyajin's heart into a gooey red

puddle.

      " Umm, Veggie I know, I know last time I was in Veggie's room he didn't want me on his bed even though it was the

best bed I'd ever seen and, well it has almost been two years and... "

      " Care to join me, Kakay? " the ouji smirked.

      " ....AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! " Goku squealed and lundged at the bed, knocking Vegeta backwards as he himself sunk into the

bed, " Veggie's BEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. Heehee! "

      " You know, under normal circumstances I would shoo you off, but I'm in a rare mood of pure, unadulterated BLISS

right now Kakarrotto, and not even you on my real bed could dampen my spirits. Besides this time I have my Peasant-Repel! "

he whipped out the bottle, then put it away.

      " Mmmmmm~~ oh little Veggie let's take a nap HERE. " Goku rolled around on the sheets, then under them and tucked

himself in.

      " Agreed, my sweet peasant. " Vegeta hopped in as well. He pulled the sheets up, " You know, that's probably why the

gravity in the ship went seemingly back to normal, the gravity on Bejito-sei neutralized the anti-gravity in the ship

once we entered the atmosphere. "

      " Hmm. " Goku nodded sweetly, then hugged the little ouji and snuggled tightly, " Aww Veggie~~ "

      Vegeta's face turned bright red and he slipped out from the larger saiyajin's grasp, " HEY! I said you could share

the bed I never said anything about SNUGGLING in bed!! COUPLES snuggle in bed!! " he exclaimed, glowing bright red.

      Goku nodded and inched back a bit, " Yes Veggie. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " It's so quiet....it was never this quiet around here back then. The only time I remember it, being like this is at

night. " Vegeta said outloud, mostly to himself, " You could hear a pin drop at night. Most saiyajins avoid the effects of

the moon by going to sleep early like you. You'd never be lonely in the morning around here, Kakarrotto. " he smirked.

      Goku smiled.

      " Yup. One day we'll be able to wish our home back together, wish all the other saiyajins back....I'll get to have my

parents back, for GOOD this time. "

      " Me too? " Goku asked.

      " Yeah, you too. God knows when THAT'LL be though, who knows how much I'll have changed by then, and...you. " he

looked over to see Goku already fast asleep.

      Vegeta sighed, " Well, I guess we weren't in bed that early last night after all. " he said, then closed his eyes and

went to sleep as well.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *squish-squish* *squish-squish* *squish-squish*. "

      " Uh? "

      " I Eh-ee! "

      Vegeta sat up to see Goku standing by the bed in his oujo uniform with a pacifier in his mouth, " WAHHH! " Vegeta

fell over.

      " Happy woken-up time, little Veggie! You slept for a full 2 hours! " Goku smiled through the pacifier.

      " What is THAT?! " Vegeta pointed at the object.

      Goku took it out of his mouth, " Oh do not worry, this is mine. I even washed it off too! " he held out the pacifier,

sure enough, "Kakarrotto" was printed in english across the upper-top of the front of the blue pacifier.

      " Well you are pretty much the only "Kakarrotto" I've ever met, it MUST be yours....but the last time that thing was

used was when you were TWO YEARS OLD!!! " Vegeta gawked.

      " I know, that's why I washed it. " Goku said.

      Vegeta blinked, " The castle still has running water? "

      " Apparently. " Goku shrugged, then eagerly grabbed Vegeta by the arm, " Hey Veggie wanna see where I found it? "

      " Umm, sure. Hold on a second. " he got up and put on his royal saiyajin no ouji armor complete with red cape. Vegeta

grinned, " Ready! "

      " Great! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Now this is just plain weird. " Vegeta said. The two saiyajin stood in the nursery where all the baby saiyajin were

kept for their checkups and sometimes babysat. What basically creeped Vegeta out so bad was that there was no one there, not

that anyone would survive that long without food, but since the castle had survived the blast, he thought it was only natural

for the people left inside, in addition to the items and material objects, would have been left. Instead there was nothing

more than an entire room filled with dirty-diapers in the baby-carriages instead, and those had become hard as a rock by now,

" The blast incinerated all the saiyajins inside, yet the babies' diapers and pacifiers remained unharmed? What kind of blast

did Freeza attack us with? " Vegeta said in disbelief. He shuddered.

      Other than Goku's pacifier, his carriage was empty. The carriage to the left of Goku's was completely empty, and

there were signs of a struggle. Vegeta scratched his head at this.

      " Aww Veggie lookit this! " Goku held up a baby-bonnet from one of the carriages, " I did not know saiyajin babies

had lil bonnets too, how CUTE! " he set the pink bonnet down.

      Vegeta sighed, " You really don't completely grasp it, do you? "

      " Huh? "

      " Kakarrotto, everyone that was in this room SHOULD be as old as you by now. "

      " ... " Goku frowned, " Ohhh...I made Veggie sad. I am SO sorry Veggie I didn't MEAN to-- " he apologized.

      " --it's alright. " Vegeta nodded, " I said we'll eventually bring them back. Let's head to the throne room. If

you're good on the way up, I MIGHT let you sit in the Oujo's chair. " he smirked.

      " Realllly? " Goku's eyes widened to two big sparkily blobs, " Oh Veggie I promise to be good! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Mmmmmmmmm~~~ Oh Veggie this is so ~*WONDERFUL*~, it's just like a ~*dream*~!! " Goku sighed happily as he sat on

the saiyajin no oujo's throne.

      " Yeah, well don't expect that "dream" to come true anytime soon if you know what I mean. " Vegeta's face flushed red

while he sat on the saiyajin no ouji's throne. He watched as the larger saiyajin looked over at him with blushing pink cheeks

and and admiring smile on his face. Vegeta fidgeted, feeling his own face turning bright red.

      " Sitting here with Veggie makes me feel like a real live ~*Veggie's Oujo*~.... " Goku mused, " Thank you. "

      Vegeta's face turned an even brighter shade of red, " You're, welcome Kakarrotto. "

      " ...we should take them back with us Veggie. "

      " Huh? " Vegeta looked over at him.

      Goku smiled, " The thrones, we should take the ouji and oujo thrones back home with us when we fly back to Earth! "

      " Kakarrotto it's not that simple. All four thrones, Ou, Ouho, Ouji, and Oujo, are all bolted to the ground! I'd

rather not disturb them. " he said, then smirked, " However, we WILL be taking some things home with us. "

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then froze, " Veggie! "

      " What? "

      " There's a ki heading towards the planet! "

      Vegeta checked and sensed it as well. He headed for the closest exist, " Come Kakarrotto! "

      " Yes "your highness"! " Goku grinned and mock-saulted him. Vegeta grinned at the title, then dropped the grin and

opened the door to reveal a saiyajin spaceship had landed, ironically, on one of the landing docks built specifically for

that purpose. Vegeta and Goku struck defensive poses as the hatch opened and a figure sat up.

      " NIICHAN!! " Goku squealed with joy, clasping his hands together.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " RADITSU?! "

      " Hi Vegeta! Hi Kakarrotto! " Raditsu got out, " Guess who won the straw contest! " he held out a tiny straw, then

froze when he realized where he was, " Wait a second....am....are we.... "

      " Yes Raditsu, we ARE home. " Vegeta boasted, " Which, is completely deserted of saiyajin life and broken into a

thousand pieces.....the plants, fruits, vegetables, and grains are still all growing, surprisingly. "

      Raditsu looked up and paled, " The castle's split in two? "

      Vegeta nodded, " Sadly, yes. "

      " OH! Vegeta I have to tell you before I forget. Yesterday I had another vision! "

      The ouji's eyes widened.

      " I vision that happens 60 years from now. You and me and Kakarrotto and Vejitto and Gogeta...we were all looking for

the dragonballs to wish our planet back together and wish everyone back! "

      Vegeta paused, " 60 YEARS? " he said, then frowned, " I would have thought we'd wish the planet and everyone back a

little earlier than 60 YEARS from now. "

      " Well, we don't have to wait that long, I mean, we could wish it all back soon, maybe...springtime? " Raditsu

grinned.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I won't be ready to deal with it that early!! " Raditsu frowned, " But 60 years is too long to

wait...perhaps sometime inbetween. " he nodded, then cocked an eyebrow, " What else happens 60 years from now? "

      " Well....Chi-Chi's dead. " Raditsu said. Vegeta grinned evilly while Goku sniffled, " Kakarrotto doesn't live at his

house anymore, I think he lives with you. Uh...we had to get a dragonball in Kakarrotto's "old" house and it was all dusty

and hadn't been lived in for 10 years, there was a tombstone on the lawn for Chi-Chi saying she died sometime in 823. "

      " Oh! Chi-chan told me about that when she got back from traveling to the future! " Goku pointed out.

      Vegeta paused, " Then we must still be on track with that possible-future. "

      " Not really, at least I don't think so. " Raditsu said as the ouji glanced over at him, " Kakarrotto wasn't wearing

an oujo uniform or anything, and you didn't call him your oujo. You hugged him, but I think that was only because he was

temporarily depressed after being reminded of his old home. "

      Vegeta sighed with relief, " Well that makes me feel better. "

      " The dragonball was in Kakarrotto's old bedroom, and when we took the dragonball Chi-Chi's ghost tried to attack us!

Or, at least that's what Vejitto and Gogeta said it was. "

      " Heh, Onna's ghost. " the ouji chuckled.

      " And, " Raditsu glanced over at Kakarrotto, then whispered to Vegeta, " There were doodles all over the walls of his

room. "

      " So? Kakarrotto knows how to draw. "

      " Vegeta....I think he's going to get obsessed with you 50 or 60 years from now, the doodles--they start off as sad

little plushie-like Kakarrottos and then all of a sudden there's a plushie-like doodle of you and they become more and more

wildly drawn until there's this GIANT MASSIVE plushie-like drawing of you on the ceiling to his room! And one of the walls

has "I Heart You, Veggie!" written on it!! It was like a horror-story! "

      Vegeta's eyes widened, " Kakarrotto will create wildly-drawn pictures of me in "plushie-form" all over the walls of

his room?! WHY!? "

      " I don't know! I got back before I could find out! Besides it was creepy. " Raditsu glanced over at Goku, who was

waving happily to them, " I mean, he didn't ACT obsessed with you earlier in the vision, he was a little clingy but that was

it. "

      " Perhaps losing Onna causes Kakarrotto to have a small moment of insanity. " Vegeta rubbed his chin, then smirked,

" A moment of insanity the likes of which only **I** could save him from. " he boasted.

      " Uh-huh. " Raditsu said flatly.

      " Wait, "I HEART You, Veggie"? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " There was heart drawn in-place of a word. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Raditsu, this is important. Was it a platonic-looking heart or was it a, non-platonic-looking heart? " Vegeta said

intently.

      " Hearts all look the same to me, Vegeta. " Raditsu sweatdropped further.

      " No, I mean was it just a regular heart or did it have all sorts of girly-mushy-romantic-add-on-features all over it

, you know, like, like ribbons and lace and other non-platonic things. "

      " It was just a regular heart! " Raditsu exclaimed.

      " Good. " Vegeta nodded.

      " OH! And I managed to accidentally pull something from the future back with me! Look! " he whipped out the photo

album.

      Vegeta's eyes lit up, " A photo album! From Kakarrotto's house! 60 years in the future! "

      " Ooh, I have seen THIS! " Goku pointed to it, " Chi-chan saw it in the mall when we went shopping for stuff the

other day, she's thinkin of buying one since we haven't kept a photo album since Gohan was little. "

      " Onna made a couple for Goten as well, but I think she put that away after you returned and our temporary truce and

cease-fire was annuled. " Vegeta said.

      " Your what? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

      " A few years after you died supposedly for good and it had finally set in on Onna and I that you weren't coming back

, we decided to call a temporary truce and neutrally get along. Besides we could still mildly compete with one another by

seeing who's training abilities were superior by me training Trunks and Onna training Goten. Trunks usually won the sparring

matches against Goten, even though Onna was able to train Goten into reaching ssj levels while Trunks learned somehow without

my knowledge. " Vegeta explained, then chuckled, " I think she didn't want you to know that we can neutrally agree on things,

though, not without frustration, or else you'd try and convince her to make another cease-fire. "

      " Veggie and Chi-chan can only get along when forced? " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Yeah, pretty much. "

      " That's sad. " Raditsu sweatdropped as well, " So? Don't you wanna look at the photo-album-from-the-future? "

      " YES. " Vegeta instantly swiped the album before Raditsu could even blink, " All the more help in aiding me in

avoiding a future where... " he glanced over at Goku who smiled sweetly at him, " ...things, happen. "

      Raditsu looked at his watch, " You can look at it on the ship, even I haven't seen much of what's in there yet. "

      " Whadda you MEAN on the ship! I'M not ready to LEAVE! " Vegeta gawked.

      " But, that's what I was sent up here by the others to do, bring you two back home. " Raditsu blinked, then got

concerned, " You both, ARE coming back home, right? "

      " If you mean Earth then of course we are. " Vegeta snorted, " But now until I loot the castle for personal items,

food, and drink. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " You're going to LOOT your OWN HOUSE?!....isn't that redundant since you own it already?  "

      " Normally, yes. But I want something to remember the trip by, you know, a momento until the next time we come here."

      " YEAH! Veggie we can vacation here next time it is va-cation season! " Goku grinned.

      " Exactly! " Vegeta said, " Raditsu? You coming to help us? "

      " ...I know where the hall that holds the castle's emergancy-food-supply is. " Raditsu said.

      " PERFECT! Lead us there! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " WOW.....now THAT, is a lot of food. " Vegeta said in awe as he, Goku, and Raditsu stood before a now-open chamber

on the third floor containing enough food to last the kingdom about a month if there was a sudden famine or loss of food.

      " There's two more of these and then another food supply storage room back down that way for regular food storage. "

Raditsu pointed in the other direction, " I don't think that one would be worth looking at though, only the food in these

were made to last overtime. "

      Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the largest saiyajin suspiciously, " How do you know about this and I don't? "

      " Well, I'm older than you so I remember more...and I worked part-time guarding this floor for about a year between

Kaasan halfway pregnant with Kakarrotto and the 6 months after that. "

      " You're not a guard. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " I know THAT! I was only a temporary replacement until they had an older saiyajin step in to

work it instead. A few years before Freeza blew up the planet he decided for some reason or another that having guards inside

the castle was a threat if he was ever going to invade it and kidnap you--even though that plan never went though--so he

decided to send all the guards on a mandatory mission to destroy a planet. What was werid about it was that, as you know, the

guards that work inside aren't trained to do the same work as those Freeza sends on missions. " he said, then sighed, " As

soon as they got to the planet Freeza's men jumped them and killed them all. Since the woman I temporarily replaced on this

floor was killed that day, me and everyone else who had been replacing them had to stay on the job until WE all got

replacements. " Raditsu put some food into a large bag, " It was the same type of plan he used on Toussan and Kaasan's group

when he thought THEY were all getting too strong, only Toussan managed to come back alive from Freeza's plan that time. "

      Goku gasped, " Freeza killed my MOMMY? " his eyes watered.

      " No, Dodoria killed Kaasan. Freeza killed Toussan. " Raditsu sighed.

      " OOOH, I will HURT FREEZA the next time I happen to be in otherworld. " Goku narrowed his eyes and stomped a foot on

the floor.

      " Kakarrotto! Catch! " Vegeta called out to him.

      Goku looked up just intime to catch a can of food the ouji had thrown off near the top of the pile of food.

      Vegeta put more food in his own bag, " I think we have enough capsules to hold about one of these chambers' food. "

      " Vegeta we'd never eat it all! This is supposed to be enough food for over a million saiyajins! It'll go bad before

we're able to finish. " Raditsu pointed out, holding up another food item which indeed had an experation date on it.

      " Kuso. " Vegeta pouted, " Fine, we'll take another armful, I'll grab some of my possessions, and we'll get out of

here. " he slid down the pile.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " ...there. " Vegeta finished putting away items from both his childhood room and his adult room. He sighed sadly as

he stared at his bed, " Oh my poor sweet perfect bed. If only Capsule Corp had a room big enough to fit you in. " he gave the

bed a hug, causing Raditsu to sweatdrop, " Raditsu get the spare sheets they're in the closet. "

      Raditsu shook his head and went to do so.

      Vegeta looked down at his boots, or rather, one of his father's spare boots, " It's a good thing these stretch to fit

your feet. Toussan's feet are almost as big as YOURS, Raditsu! "

      Raditsu put the sheets away and glanced at the capsule that contained some of his own belongings from his family's

home within the castle which looked exactly like the last time he'd seen it, " I'm glad I came. It'll be easier to stay on

Earth for the time being as long as I have some of my own stuff. "

      " LOOKIT ME!! " Goku squealed from the doorway.

      Vegeta looked over and let out a strangled yelp while Raditsu turned a pale green.

      " KAKARROTTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THAT'S NOT FOR YOU!! " Vegeta pointed to the almost ball-gown-ish dress the

larger saiyajin was holding in his arms.

      " I saw it when Veggie was taking his special o-ccation Ouji outfit out of the glass case the pretty dress was next

to. "

      " YOU BAKA THAT'S A BRIDAL DRESS FOR THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJO! " Vegeta screamed, his face bright red.

      Goku's eyes turned into two huge sparkily blobs.

      " ...WHICH IS NOT **YOU!!** "

      " Oh. " Goku pouted, " But, why did Veggie take his...groom...outfit then? " he guessed at the title.

      " Because I already have the title of saiyajin no ouji, and I plan to wear it on my anniversary to add to making it

up to Bulma for nearly terrifying her due to her recent notice of how big the kaka-war actually is. "

      " Kaka-war? " Raditsu said.

      " Long story, I'll tell you on the way back to Earth. " Vegeta said shortly.

      " Can...I keep the pretty dress then? "

      " NO! You're not the saiyajin no oujo and you're not getting married! " Vegeta said.

      " Oh... " Goku slumped in place, then waited until Vegeta and Raditsu left the room and capsulzied the dress. The

large saiyajin giggled and hid the capsule in his pocket as he ran out after them.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Well, so long **home. **I will miss you as I'm sure you miss all who once lived upon your surface. " Vegeta said as

he stood with his back to the spaceship and stared out at the many floating islands, " But mark my words, someday your pieces

shall be put back together and you will have inhabitants who love you once again. "

      " Vegeta are you coming or not? " Raditsu poked his head out of the ship, sweatdropping.

      " Yeah, I think I'm done. " Vegeta turned around and walked inside. They had capsulized Raditsu's ship so he could

travel in the bigger spaceship with Goku and Vegeta. He waited until the other two saiyajin strapped themselves in, Vegeta

having successfully fixed the gravity in the ship this time, " Ready to liftoff? "

      " Yup! " Goku chirped. Raditsu nodded.

      " Good. " Vegeta said, then lifted the board covering the screen, " Bul---? " he sweatdropped to see tv snow, " Yet

another reason I need a better ship before we come to put the planet's chunks back together, the satelite doesn't work this

far out in space. " he put the board down, then set the cooridents, " Let's go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Monday Morning...

      " Ahh, Earth, we've finally returned. " Vegeta said as the ship hovered above the surface, " And look, there's

Kakarrotto's little kaka-hut now. " he landed the ship on the larger saiyajin's front lawn.

      " I hope they didn't worry about us TOO much. " Raditsu sweatdropped as Vegeta opened the door.

      " Come, Kaka-chan. I'll escort you to the door. " Vegeta suavely took the larger saiyajin's arm and Goku giggled.

The ouji noticed the sudden look of fright and disgust on Raditsu's face, then turned bright red at what he was doing and

yanked his arm away, " Ah, PLATONICALLY. I'll PLATONICALLY escort you, to the door. Hahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously as he

and Goku left the ship, " N--not that the previous pose wasn't platonic as well, ah, just that this one is even more so. "

Vegeta stammered as they walked up to the door, the ouji not even touching the larger saiyajin. They reached Goku's front

door and Goku turned around to face the little ouji and smiled.

      " Thank you little Veggie, I had a WONDERFUL Veggietine's Day. " Goku said warmly.

      " S--so did I. " Vegeta said, his cheeks turning red.

      " I hope that, next year's Veggietine's Day is as wonderful as this year's. "

      Vegeta nervously pulled out his peasant-repel and sprayed it all over Goku's right hand, causing kaka-germs to slip

off, fall and land on Goku's foot, " I...b..bet it'll be even better. "

      Goku laughed, " Oh Veggie I don't think that's even POSSIBLE, I-- "

      " *peck*. " the little ouji landed a small platonic peck on the Goku's right hand.

      " ... " Goku froze in place, his eyes widening to 10 times their size.

      Vegeta looked up at him, " WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! " the ouji screamed and ran off into the ship, " HURRY HURRY

HURRY! LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!! " he slammed the door to the ship shut as it lifted off and headed for Capsule Corp.

      " Vegeta what did you do out there? " Raditsu asked, confused.

      " You don't wanna know. It was a **stupid** idea anyway! " Vegeta was shaking.

      " Do, you still wanna look at the photo album? You didn't look at it once since I showed it to you? "

      Vegeta gulped as they flew off and he could still see Goku standing there in shock infront of his house, " Maybe..

...maybe later Raditsu. MUCH later. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Epilogue...

      " Um, bye. " Raditsu sweatdropped as he watched the ship containing its remaining saiyajin passanger blast off to

Capsule Corp. The large saiyajin turned to his house and walked up to the mailbox, " Some Valentine's Day. " he sighed, then

opened the mailbox to peek in only to have the box's contents explode all over Raditsu, covering him in Valentine's Day cards

and gifts especially for him in a pile that nearly reached 7 feet high.

      Raditsu poked his head out of the pile, a smile slowly working its way around his face as he noticed all the cards

and gifts. The large saiyajin pumped his arms in the air, " **WOOHOO****!!!** "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:27 PM 2/18/2004

THE END!

Chuquita: TA-DA! (to audiance) Sorry it's a few days later than usual, the chapter just ended up being bigger than I thought

it would be.

Vegeta: (twitching) I can't believe you ended my part that way.

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Notice the word-choice, Veggie. "small platonic peck". AND you used the Peasant-Repel before it.

Vegeta: Point....but I hope that situation doesn't come up again.

Chuquita: Don't worry, it won't! (sweatdrops) We all gotta look out for you Veggie. (pats him on the shoulder)

Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh.

Goku: (smiles) Well I think it was a won-der-ful holiday, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: (smiles as well) Yup! AND Raditsu got his presents after all! Who knows what's in-store for next year's

"Veggietine's Day!"

Vegeta: (pales) One can only imagine.

Chuquita: Yes, "one can"...because I have no clue and it's a year away anyways. (to audiance) As to how everyone else reacts

to what Veggie, Raditsu, and Son-kun tell the others, that'll be in the next fic, not to mention giving Chi-Chi a reason to

temporarily move Son-kun and family to her father's home to keep them safe from Veggie.

Vegeta: I'm not dangerous!!....no, wait, I am. BUT NOT TO KAKARROTTO!

Chuquita: I'll give the story's summary and possible title at the end of this. (smiles) But now for the reviewer-replies!

To: Maria S.: Thank you for reminding me so early. I know I would have forgotten it w/how much was going on in this fic so I

figured a way for Raditsu to tell them without it being at the very end. That's why I had him get the shortest straw :)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: *sniffles* All the poor long title-chapters being cut short is sad indeed. That's why I plan to

put the titles right after the summaries from now on! That way I can still have the long titles and just put shorter versions

in the boxes. LOL! I saw about 3/4th's of PoTC the other day! *is happy she recognizes the quote*. I liked the movie :D

I missed the ending though :( Maybe I should rent it.. Nope, I've never seen that show. ^_^;; The review made me wanna add in

some buddy-stuff, so I did :) Hai, the rules are starting to get to Goku, slightly. I actually read that Toei is thinking of

making another dragonball series, since the show's popularity has recently comeback in Japan and dbz is nearing it's 20th

anniversary. No idea what it'll be about. Oh God...if the series Veggie and Goku in their normal dbz forms (Veggie w/all his

hair still attached and Goku still an adult) and with the kind of animation they showed they can do it in now like the intro

to Budoukai 2, that'd be great! I heard Funi wants Toei to make a new dbz series as well. Wouldn't it be great if we could

send in suggestions and stuff and some stuff would actually get used in the show? :)

Vegeta: (writing down his suggestions) Make me reach...ssj3, ....do not allow Kakarrotto to bite me, do not allow any

non-platonic-looking situations to occur between Kakarrotto and I..

Chuquita: (to Veggie) How's it comin?

Vegeta: (staring intently at page) I'm going to need more paper.

To TheDarkGuard: Oooh, neat gifts!

Vegeta: (puts his suggestion paper in the suggestions box, then holds up staff) Heh-heh-heh, I'm going to "smite" someone.

(to Chu) Which way to Kakarrotto's house from here?

Chuquita: (flatly) You're going to try and smite Chi-Chi, aren't you?

Vegeta: ... (looks left, then right) (mock-cluelessly) Por que?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Don't use spanish to try and confuse me!!

Vegeta: (senses Chi's ki) Ah, there we go. I'll be back in a minute! (teleports out of sight)

Goku: (is happily swinging his sword around while balancing on the stick) THANK U!!

Chuquita: (impressed) Such agility!

Goku: Heehee~~

To SacredGoggles: We all thank you for the gifts!

Vegeta: (staff smoking) (suddenly at the desk again) I'm back from smiting.

Chuquita: (stares at smocking staff, bug-eyed) ...I'm not sure I wanna know.

Vegeta: (to SacredGoggles) Thanks for the never-ending can! (takes a sip of the Pepsi) Ahh, that tastes good after a nice

round of smiting.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Great now he's got a new word...

Goku: (hugging Veggie-plushie tightly) Thank uuuuuuuuuu~~~ (gives Veggie-plushie a squeeze; it squeaks) AHH! SO CUTE! I luv

you Veggie-plushie!!!

Goten: I like MY plushie too! (hugs his plushie)

Vegeta: (confused) How did he suddenly get here?

Goku: (grins) The wonders of time and space, little Veggie!

Chuquita: (grins) And thank you for the B.B.O.A.S.2!! (to Goku) I really should start using stuff in these again. (flips

through pages)

To Setsumi-san: (grins) Isn't Veggie FUN when he's drunk? Hai, there is a strong likelihood that they'll all be able to

prevent that particular future. When Goku and Chi-Chi don't have Veggie on the brain they get along with each other very well

. And Bulma & Veggie are just fun *grins*. Bulma is just starting to notice what's going on, but Veggie's gonna try and make

her feel better about it. I like that term "Goku Wars" :D Double-spacing is easier to read.

To Ouji-Chan: It's oh-kay, I didn't see the spaceship part coming either....or the puppets...or twister...or the idea of them

even going to Bejito-sei. The original ending just had some meteors or something coming close to the ship while the moon is

affecting Goku and Veggie and Bulma uses her satelite to save the ship from being thrown into space by a meteor. Yet somehow

this ending came up. Oh well, I like it. I don't think so ^_^;; (nervous laugh). Besides that thing won't be finished for

quite a while. At LEAST 4 or 5 months. ^_^;; Thank u for the gifts! Heehee, chocolate milk :) Happy Valentine's Day!

Raditsu: (looking inside bag with genuine kaka-confusement) What is all this?

Vegeta: (gawking in shock) And how did YOU suddenly get here?!

Raditsu: (looks up from bag) What?

Vegeta: ...and where'd Goten go?

Goku: (shrugs cluelessly) I dunno.

To Callimogua: Haha! So happy you liked it!

To dglsprincess105: Aw, Bulma's not used to seeing this stuff, but she should have thought ahead before saying that with Goku

right there. LOL! That'd be funny, yet bad for Veggie. I actually do have an theory on that :)

To Afrodite: So happy you like Raditsu! Heh-heh, I dunno if I could do a PG-13 like that. It all turning out to be a dream

would be a good idea to end it though. But who's dream would it be? Goku's or Veggie's? Only my movie-parodies are PG-13 if

only because the movies are PG-13 to begin with. The movie-8 parody coming up will be PG-13. Glad you liked the kakanapping!

To Sinah: Happy you liked the argument. It's true there hasn't been much angst-ish stuff lately. I think there was like

little dabs of it in this chapter as well but that's about it. Heh, well in the early part of the next story's first chapter

we'll find out what happens to Bulma and Veggie now that he's back home since the next fic occurs only hours after this one

ends. That's why I didn't have them turn into Oozarus :D Heehee, drunken Veggies are fun :) Hai, some of the characters could

use some form of therapy.

Goku: (bounces happily on the cushion of the loveseat) Hahaha! This is fun AND comfy!

Vegeta: (smirks at the watch) Thank you. (pauses as watch starts beeping) Oh crap, Onna must've regained consiousness.

Chuquita: (worried) Quick lock the doors!!

To RyukoVulpix: Happy you liked it! Aww, Goten gets candy :) *makes mental note* Niichan = older brother,

Ototochan = younger brother. Thank you! I just thought there was one word for "brother". Heehee, ototochan does sound cute :)

Goten: (grins) Thanks! (takes some fudge) (to Goku) I like THIS holiday, Toussan!

Goku: (grins) So do I, Goten!

To Cathowl: Heehee, don't worry, Veggie lasted til Monday! Hope you get more caffeine! Heh, poor Bardock.

To Secretsquirl: Thank you! Poor Veggie, he's often untrusted even in the show. lol! Happy you liked the sign :D Veggie's

going to try to explain things to Bulma in the next story's first chapter. Happy you liked the "Fusion-Babies" comic!

Nope, Brolli's not next, but in the fic AFTER the next one will be the Movie 8 parody :) Hai, because Son-kun's not used

to fighting over Veggie since he's never had a rival for Veggie before.

To BlackDragonFury: It's oh-kay. Part 4's a day late. ^_^;; I luv your "Kakasitter!" fic :D Glad you liked "Fusion-Babies". I can probably have my ceramic Veggie scanned for Friday :D Or maybe later on today. Hai I can upload him onto

deviantart. You got plushies? You're so lucky!! *wishes she had her own Goku & Veggie plushies*. Veggie will be very

confused to have people actually fighting over him :D Goku's "plots" are going to be Veggie-shaped but thought-up w/his

own personality in mind which's both going to amuse and confuse Veggie :D

Chuquita: And that ends part 4 and "Veggietine's Day 3!" Here's the current summary for the next fic, which at the moment

doesn't have a title ^_^;;

Summary: Chi-Chi's just about had it with Veggie constantly dragging Goku off places, SO she decides to secretly relocate the

Son family to her father's house to get Goku away from Veggie for a while. But what happens when Veggie and the fusions try

to break into the village to get Goku out? They have deal with a villageful of Chi-Chi-influenced peasants who are trying to

destory them, that's what! And how will Chi-Chi react to getting a shock of a lifetime? And will Raditsu ever get away from

the women in Chi's village who appear to be luvstruck by him? Find out!

Chuquita: See you next time everybody!

Vegeta: Bye!

Goku: May your tomatoes be ripe and juicy!!


End file.
